


Exulansis

by Ruunkur



Series: Moments Lost Together [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Let's get this titled under - To relieve stress, Major character deaths but not any of the tagged characters, No idea how this is gonna go, Slow burn - maybe?, Suicide mentions, whomp whomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 68,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: Exulansis - N. The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it—whether through envy or pity or simple foreignness—which allows it to drift away from the rest of your life story, until the memory itself feels out of place, almost mythical, wandering restlessly in the fog, no longer even looking for a place to land.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm heading back to Vegas for the time being, probably gonna be back to farming in Spring. But, in the meantime, I just want to write something to blow off steam and get things out of my head, so thus, this. *waves hands vaguely* Not gonna be beta read, will be edited. Chapters will vary, wildly, by length - probably. Not sure what other characters are going to pop up or... stuff like that. Don't have a whole lot of outline for this. Updates are probably gonna be chaotic. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, long haired Takeru is like A+.
> 
> I will update things as needed.

The teenager sat at the edge of the trees, watching the others on the green expanse before him warily. It was quiet, wind tugging at his hair as he contemplated the facts that lay before him.

It was late summer; growing chilly enough to require a jacket. it was going to be the start of autumn soon, if that was any consolation towards the fact that he had moved recently to this place. He was alone; his mother hardly having time between her new job or her new boyfriend to pay him much mind.

The town was smaller than he expected.

Why the needed a reporter was beyond him.

He was watching the soccer team out of the need to do something, anything, rather than sit at home and stare at the walls.

He mulled over the facts he had presented himself as the kids ran across the field, feeling a slight frown start to form across his face as they slowly settled in front of him.

Moved here to get out of the city.

No one remembered what happened.

It was a child's delusion.

He just needed time.

That's what he was told.

He would forget.

It didn’t matter.

He frowned again, his head jerking up when he heard laughter, watching as the soccer ball came _flying_ his way. He got up in time to avoid it, tensing as the red haired boy came flashing across the field after the ball, his teammates calling out complaints after him.

His gaze met the newcomer's just briefly before he disappeared back towards the game, responding to the taunts that were thrown after him.

He turned, walking away from the field and heading home, deciding things would be better to leave until later. He could meet the others at school, on an equal ground, if one could call it such.

***

Daisuke retrieved the ball, throwing it back into the game. His gaze dragged back to the blond that had been there, watching as he walked away from the field.

"Motomiya, you going to keep playing or what?"

He turned his attention back to the group, seeing on of his teammates roll their eyes.

"Keep your pants on, it's not like this is a real game or anything," Daisuke snorted as he jogged back towards the pickup game he had got enough people in to join. The summer was drawing to a close, the school would start and then there wouldn't be as many chances to get a game going like this.

Not one that lasted most of the day.

One where there were no stakes.

"You're the one that acts like they are."

The blue haired teenager that spoke had the ball under his foot, his weight on his back leg. "Did you see something?"

"Thought I saw someone actually. Blonde, kinda tall, had long hair. Thought it was a ghost for a minute, but it might have been an actual person. Anyone in town match up to that kind of description?"

"Daisuke, did the ball hit you in the head before it went astray?" the teenager asked, raising an eyebrow as the rest of the members gave the pair a side-eyed glance.

"It did not, thank you very much," Daisuke sniffed.

"We're the only ones in the field today," he said, slowly, as if having to explain to a rather dense child. Daisuke rolled his eyes, walking over to him.

"I know what I saw, Ken." He moved forward then, taking the ball back and leaving the teenager flustered as he moved to regain his balance.

With that, the game was on, Ken chasing after Daisuke with a snort of indignation at the ball being stolen from him. They played for several minutes more until Daisuke scored another goal, Ken raising a hand to request a break.

"You sure you saw someone?" he asked, coming closer to Daisuke as their current group decided that plopping on the ground was certainly a better option than standing there.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I think I would know if I was going to start going crazy, Ken."

The pair looked at each other, Ken offering him a half-hearted shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"I resent that."

Ken just smiled, taking a step closer to Daisuke before snagging the ball from him, throwing the game out of timeout and back into play. Daisuke just stared before his teammate ran past him, bumping into his shoulder.

"Cheap shot!" Daisuke called, chasing after the others and shaking off the sense that they were being watched.


	2. 1. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: These chapters will, probably, vary in size. I don't know how long it'll be or anything. So... *shrugs* Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm not dropping any other story in order to write this. I just need a break from other stuff and to get my head in order before stuff starts to make sense again.
> 
> Also, I will go down with DaiKenKeru ship, I swear to go I will.
> 
> You will notice in the scenes written from Takeru's POV, they seem to flow from time to time without much interest sticking out, other than a few important scenes. There's a reason for that. That will not happening when future chapters shift perspective of characters.

**September**

Takeru stepped into the house, placing his keys on the side-table and walking towards the kitchen. It was quiet and overcast, the clouds having rolled in as he walked home. The bag off food things was set on the counter, the boy looking over his shoulder.

"Mom, you home?"

He was met with silence, his shoulders slumping as he began to pull various foods out of the bag and place them in the proper places. He kept what he wanted out, his eyes distant as he thought about school the following morning. He hadn't seen his mother since the first day they had arrived there. She had given him a few rules to follow, but then she had left after that.

He tapped his fingers against the counter, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking at the messages before rolling his eyes. It was showing no new messages, just as it had been for the past week. He set it on the counter, heading to make food.

When the phone rang, he jumped, placing it on speaker and turning back to the stir fry he had thrown together.

"Hey mom, you going to be home for dinner?"

"No, I'm currently in the next town over, working on a report." There was a rustle, Takeru keeping his eyes on the pan in front of him. "I just wanted to remind you that you start school in the morning. Don't stay up too late, eat a good dinner, and don't forget lunch."

"Of course not. I'm making dinner now, and plan on going to bed shortly."

He moved to pick up the phone after a moment, his mother having ended the conversation. He let out a sigh, turning his attention to the food and pulling it off the stove once it was done.

He retreated to his room with his phone and a plate, sitting at the desk and looking at the scraps of paper. He found what he was looking for, reading through the words once more -words that he knew by heart- before he put it under a notebook, closing his eyes.

The weight of the words sank down through him. He pushed the thought away, grabbing a clea notebook and a pen, beginning to eat one handed while he worked on sorting out the thoughts holding up in his head.

It was quiet, the outside world going dark, as he worked on the pages before him, his food only half eaten as the writing sucked him in.

***

Takeru looked at the map of the school in his hand, comparing it to the list of classes. What he didn't understand was why a high school of less than two hundred children -only about forty to each class year- needed a two story building in the first place.

He looked once more at the classes, memorizing the routes he would need for the day before tucking the map and class list into his bag. The sounds of voices reached him, and he moved to the side, keeping his gaze down and his feet steady as he headed for his first class.

There was nothing, he tried to reassure himself, that was expected of him here. Nothing other than being a decent student and getting through his final two years of school.

He grimaced to himself as he slipped into his first class, several students already chatting and catching up after the summer break. His gaze scanned the kids, taking a seat in the back and pulling out one of his notebooks. He flipped to a clean page, the words from the half worked out outline reminding him of his current writing task.

It was two minutes, the bell was ringing and the rest of the students were coming into the classroom. There weren't many, maybe a total of sixteen and Takeru could already tell that it would be a slow year.

He stared down at this paper, the outline from the previous page continuing onto this one, a doodle in the corner following it as the teacher droned on about beginning of year and the importance of class.

Each class passed much the same, Takeru looking forward to the prospect of lunch. It wasn't until his fourth period, Ancient History, that anyone caught on to his presence.

The girl sat next to him, her bag clunking against the table. "Who are you?"

He glanced at her, a frown etching into his features. He quickly replaced the frown with a tense smile, inclining his head towards her. "Takeru Takaishi, and yourself?"

"Miyako; you're new here, aren't you?"

Takeru raised an eyebrow as the girl adjusting her glasses, the silence between them seeming to lengthen. Takeru returned to his doodling, the girl huffing a sigh.

"Yes, I'm new here," he said, his gaze darting towards the teacher. It was another statement about the priority of class over outside distractions. Very few people were listening, much to the teacher's annoyance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miyako smiled, extending her hand and Takeru took it, feeling awkward as his gaze darted back towards the teacher.

"Why did you move here, of all places to go?"

Like he would have had some say in it.

"Mom got a job offer, thought it would be better for the family if we were to move," Takeru shrugged, his gaze dropping back down to the sheet in front of him. The topic was dropped as the teacher moved to go into detail regarding a project that would be due by end of the year, though of course they would have plenty of reminders to go over it.

"Why don't you eat lunch with my friends and me?"

The question caught Takeru off-guard, same as the bell tolling through the classroom. He gave her a sideways glance before he nodded. It was quiet as the pair walked to the outdoors, a brisk wind forcing Takeru to push his hands into his jacket. It was colder than he was used to, that much was for sure.

Miyako waved, guiding Takeru to a small table. Already, there were two other people there. One cut himself off in the middle of a table when he saw Miyako, returning the wave and grinning before his gaze cut to Takeru and his grin grew even wider.

"You weren't just a fragment of my imagination afterall!"

Takeru frowned, trying to place the red-haired boy. It had been... "You were playing soccer."

He nodded, sticking out his hand as Takeru took a seat. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya! You could have stuck around and introduced yourself."

"Takeru, and I had things that needed to be done."

"And this one is Iori," Daisuke said with a wave towards the other teenager, a book in hand while he ate with his other hand. Iori looked up long enough to give him a nod before returning his attention to the book. Takeru felt Miyako perch next to him, her gaze landing on Daisuke.

"So...?" she asked, leaning in close to her friend.

"What?" Daisuke responded, raising an eyebrow. He had a plate in front of him, the food nearly gone.

"Where's Ken?"

Daisuke laughed at Miyako's question, offering her a shrug. "Don't know, he wasn't here this morning. Last I heard, he was starting to get sick. I wouldn't put it past his mother to keep him home if he was sick."

Miyako gave a noise of protest, leaning back in her seat.

The rest of the day passed, Takeru feeling his heart grow heavier as he began to walk home. It was only when he heard footsteps that he stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Daisuke chasing after him.

"Hey,"

Takeru offered Daisuke a strained smile, his gaze dropping back down to his phone. Nearly a month and still no contact. He grimaced, shoving the object back into his pocket.

"Miyako was thinking of going to the movies on Friday, wanted to know if you would come with us."

Takeru glanced towards Daisuke at the invitation, frowning. "You hardly know me."

"So?"

Takeru felt at a loss for words when Daisuke said the simple word.

He shrugged when there was no response. "What does it matter if we know you or not? Do you want to come?"

Takeru ran a hand through his lose hair. Hair that he had been growing out for several years now. The split ends reminded him it was probably time for a trim. He could still feel Daisuke's gaze on him and he turned to look at him. "I'm sure I'll be able to join you," he decided. “I’d just have to ask my mother.”

The light that took over Daisuke's face made his heart ache as he teenager began to babble excitedly. He let the words flow over him, the pair parting ways when they came upon Daisuke's home.

***

The minutes and hours blurred together, and yet seemed to trickle by as Takeru settled into the routine of the new school year. He sorted out which classes he had with his friends, three seeming completely happy to accept them into their group with no questions.

Every once in a while, he would hear Miyako ask after Ken, though Daisuke would give the same answer of him being sick. Takeru felt the curiosity burn at him, but he wouldn't ask after the missing member. As the first week of school rolled to an end, it was with some trepidation that Takeru followed Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke to her vehicle, the purple-haired girl grinning.

"Horror movie today?" she asked, unlocking the car. Takeru slid into the backseat with Iori, hearing Daisuke groan. "There's also a new sci-fi coming out, we could watch that instead."

"Horror," Iori suggested.

Takeru blinked when he felt Miyako's gaze on him. He offered her a small shrug. "Horror sounds... decent."

"Three to one, Daisuke. You lose."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, throwing himself into the front seat and looking out the window as they drove. The air was filled with chatter of the first week of school, which soon drifted to plans of what they would do for the upcoming fall festival in October.

It was moments like these that stood out to Takeru, the rest of the days bleeding together. Now, even though it had been less than two weeks since seeing the movie, he couldn't have told anyone what it was about. There was time missing, that much he knew.

Which is why it surprised him to be sitting in French, nearly two weeks after the weekend with his friends -for lack of better word to describe the group that had accepted him- and finding himself staring at another teenager. He was lanky, his jacket giving the impression that he was wearing multiple layers under it as he sat next to Takeru.

His pen skittered against his notebook, his thoughts colliding into each other before he set the pen down, giving up on the attempt of notes. Next to his notes, there was a doodle of a cat, her eyes staring at him balefully as she rested against a small pig like creature with wings.

"Sorry," the teenager breathed, his gaze darting up to Takeru's face. "Do you have notes from the first two and a half weeks of class? I was out ill..."

Takeru nodded, flipping his notebook back to the previous notes and pulling them out. He handed them to the teenager, catching a glimpse of the pale skin that covered his hands.

"Thank you, my name is Ken Ichijouji."

"Takeru," he said back, looking up at the board and focusing once more on the notes. The press of papers on his desk surprised him, Ken offering him a smile as he turned to a blank page and began to copy the notes down once more. Takeru accepted the notes back, placing them with care into his notebook before shaking his head.

"Do you draw?"

"Hmm?" Takeru glanced at Ken when the question was asked, the teenager smiling at him, though it seemed guarded and wary.

"You doodle a lot in your notes, I was just wondering..." he trailed off, watching the surprise flit through Takeru's eyes and, yeah, when he looked at them, there were doodles on nearly every page.

"They're characters from a story I'm working on."

The explanation was enough for Ken to return to his own notes, Takeru feeling the tension roll off of him as he looked at his writing. It was neat, though he couldn't remember writing most of the notes. He was convinced it was his knowledge of French already that would keep him anywhere near passing the class that year.

It was lunch when he surfaced from the fog once more, and he was sitting at the table, laughter from the other two at something he had just said meeting his ears. He saw Miyako's gaze flash past him, waving a hand and a grin blossoming across her face as she stood. Takeru turned, seeing Daisuke and the teenager that he had met in his French class.

"Ken! I’m glad to see that you're feeling better!" Miyako plowed into the taller teenager with what she considered a hug, dragging him back to the table. Daisuke just rolled his eyes, hands in his pockets as he took a seat between Takeru and Iori, Miyako planting Ken between herself and Takeru.

"Me as well," Ken agreed, his gaze sliding to Daisuke and the boy let out a shrug. Takeru raised a hand in greeting, Ken smiling at him.

"Do you share your writing with other people?" he asked, Takeru seeming catch himself before the response blurted out of him. He cast his mind to the conversation he had held with him just before, the memory gracefully appearing before he shook his head.

"Haven't found anyone who was interested in hearing it," he admitted, well aware of the others' gazes on him.

"If you ever want someone to look it over, read it, what have you, I'd me more than interested."

The smile Ken gave him made a well of unease settle in Takeru's stomach, his gaze dropping to his food and he began to eat, the topic drifting away from him.


	3. 2. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title chapters just have to do more with POV, rather than actual title chapters.
> 
> Hopeless moments = Takeru  
> Acts of Courage = Daisuke
> 
> There's going to be a total of three rotating POVs and I figured that doing the named chapter things may be more helpful than anything else. That, and I can't keep up with fancy title chapters.
> 
> The first couple of chapters are going to be set up and introducing our main point of view characters. And me trying to figure out how to actually write a slow burn and figure out pacing, I suppose. Hope you enjoy!

**October**

Daisuke shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched the wind lash through the trees. It was cold, the sign that summer was truly at an end. He let out a breath, watching it billow in the air before glancing up, his impatience growing.

It was only seven thirty in the morning but he was ready for the day to be over already.

Daisuke turned when he heard his name, raising a hand to beckon Ken over. The teenager tugged at the scarf wrapped around his neck, moving to stand next to Daisuke.

"How has your week been?"

Daisuke looked at him, offering him a half shrug. "Oh, you know, it's a school week and today's Friday. First weekend of October. I think Miyako wants to go to the haunted houses next weekend, give them a chance to set up properly."

Ken rolled his eyes, a smile crossing his face as he considered the possibilities of them setting up properly. "I doubt she’ll be able to wait that long. Do you plan on going?"

Daisuke tipped his head back, taking a moment to think about it before he grinned. "Maybe, it depends on if Miyako can drag Iori and Takeru in with her."

Ken let out a hum of agreement, his gaze sliding to the parking lot of the school. It was quiet for several minutes before Daisuke nudged the teenager with his elbow.

"What's up?"

Ken gave him a look, raising an eyebrow at the question. They were silent for a moment longer, Daisuke letting out a sigh. "I'm not going to get you into a game of who can be more stubborn. Is something the matter?"

"I'm just tired is all," Ken admitted. "I missed the first three weeks of school and I'm tired of it."

"Is it the thing again?" Daisuke asked, gesturing towards his neck. Ken laughed, rolling his eyes at the boy.

"Isn't it always the thing?" Ken responded, letting out a sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck under the scarf, the boy watching cars pool into the parking lot. They waited for several minutes more, Daisuke shoving his hands further into his pockets.

"What do you think of Takeru?"

Daisuke jumped at Ken’s unexpected question, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "What I think of him?"

"Yes," Ken agreed.

"He's a bit off, you know?" Daisuke shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be..." He was cut off as Miyako waved at them, running over to them and tugging on the sleeves of her sweater.

"Horror movie marathon at my place this weekend?" Miyako slid next to Ken, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

"What era of horror movies are we talking about?"

It was Iori who asked the question, having joined the group between Miyako and Daisuke's question.

Miyako considered the question, glancing at Iori before shrugging. "I didn't put much thought into it, just thought we could do something fun for each of the weekends, you know? I was thinking haunted houses either for the second or third weekend. A pumpkin patch for the other one and, of course, more haunted houses for the fourth weekend."

Ken let out a sigh. "I'll have to okay it with mom, but I think I've caught up enough to warrant a movie marathon this weekend. What about you, Daisuke?"

"I want to start out with The House Of Wax," Daisuke proclaimed, his gaze sweeping the parking lot. "We inviting Takeru this weekend?"

"Sure!" Miyako grinned, linking her arm through Ken's. "You have first period with him, correct?"

Daisuke nodded. "I'll invite him when I talk to him. See you at lunch."

He waved as Miyako dragged Ken away. He glanced at Iori, the teenager letting out a sigh. "If you don't see him in first, I'll try and catch him in second."

"He wasn't here yesterday. Think he'll be here today?"

The pair exchanged a glance, Iori letting out a shrug. Daisuke sighed, dropping his gaze. They waited there for a several minutes more, Daisuke finally breaking away to go to his first period. He looked up when the warning bell rang, watching as Takeru slipped through the door, taking his seat.

"Miyako wants to do a horror movie marathon this weekend at her place, want to come?"

Takeru looked startled by the question, giving Daisuke a slow blink before he nodded. "I'll see if I can come." Even as he spoke, he was sending a message on his phone, Daisuke nodding along. It was several minutes more as the teacher began to speak, Takeru taking notes when he began to talk.

Near the end of class, Takeru pulled out his phone, glancing over at Daisuke and nodding.

"I can come. What time are we meeting up?"

Daisuke paused, looking up from the grammar sheet he had been working on. He chewed on the end of his pen, shrugging. "You'll have to ask Miyako when we see her at lunch. Oh, you have a class with her before then, so you could probably ask her then."

Takeru nodded as Daisuke rambled, the bell ringing as they spoke. He packed the rest of his stuff away, the pair breaking off their conversation. Daisuke hurried to Chemistry, taking the table he shared with Miyako and Ken.

Ken looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Have a good English class?"

"Nope, it was terrible but," Daisuke held up a finger with a smirk, "Takeru said he could do the movie marathon this weekend. What time are we doing that anyway?"

Miyako considered for a moment, leaning back in her chair. "Probably around noon on Saturday. We can make it a sleepover if you guys want."

Ken and Daisuke exchanged a glance, Daisuke grinning. "You providing snacks, Inoue?"

"In your dreams, Daisuke. You're cooking for us, right?"

"I'll provide ingredients," Ken supplied before they could go off on a tangent. They all looked up when the teacher cleared his throat, giving them a look and they turned their attention to the board, Ken working on the notes that he knew Daisuke would ask for later.

***

Daisuke shouldered his back as he climbed out of Ken's car, thankful for the brisk autumn air. It was hardly eleven in the morning, though he could hear the silence that seemed to echo around Miyako's home. The pair made their way up the driveway, Ken moving ahead and knocking on the door.

Daisuke juggled the bags in his hand, glancing over his shoulder as Iori walked up the pathway. He nodded at the two of them, Miyako swinging the door open and gesturing for them to come in.

"I tell you twelve and you show up an hour early," she grumbled, pushing damp hair out of her face.

Daisuke held up a finger, grinning. "You told us probably around noon. I'm here to cook lunch and make sure that dinner is in the pot and simmering for when we're ready. Ken is my co-chef."

"I figured these two would show up early and my bets were right," Iori shrugged. "Didn't have much to do at home today and figured it would be nicer to see you then sit at home."

Miyako gave them all a hard look, glancing over their shoulders and raising an eyebrow. "No Takeru?"

Daisuke should his head.

"He wasn't in last period on Friday," Iori spoke up, walking towards the living room where Miyako was fiddling with the projector, a stack of movies set to the side as she gave it a once over. Ken and Daisuke headed to the kitchen, Miyako looking over the small island to the kitchen and raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have his number?"

Daisuke looked up at the question, shrugging at Miyako. "Sure, I could try texting him. Why don't we wait until noon to see if he shows up, since that's the time that you told him anyway."

The four of them exchanged a glance, Miyako turning her attention back to the projector. "I even managed to scrounge up a couple that we haven't seen yet, as far as horror goes. At least, a couple of new ones to you two, anyway." Miyako added, casting a glance at Daisuke as he snorted into his hand.

He set to work on getting lunch ready, the plans for dinner churning away in his head as Ken hummed under his breath. Miyako placed a movie into the projector, Iori and her settling on the couch. It was halfway through the movie when a knock on the door brought Miyako's attention about.

She frowned and Daisuke looked over, watching as she headed to the door. She opened it, a smile spreading across her face as she beckoned Takeru in. "We didn't think you'd make it! How are you today, Takeru?"

"Oh, did I not have the right... time? One, right?" Takeru asked, brushing hair out of his face as he stepped around Miyako. He returned her hug when she caught him, Miyako dropping her arms after a moment and shaking her head.

"Noon, but everyone else showed up early-" she began.

"It's okay, I just finish making lunch as it is," Daisuke said, pulling off the prepared meal from the stove and grinning. "Who's hungry?"

Takeru hesitated as he looked over at Daisuke, stepping further into the house and nodding. Iori got up, grabbing plates down as Ken leaned against the counter.

"We're nearly finished watching House Of Wax. Miyako has an endless supply of horror movies, hope you're on board."

Miyako rolled her eyes at Ken, looking up from where she was grabbing drinks from the fridge. "I do not have an endless supply!" she protested. "I have excellent taste in horror films. And that doesn't touch on the short film collection that I have of silent films. Not that any of you were ever interested in those."

"You pull out the horror films every October."

Miyako rolled her eyes at Daisuke's statement, offering him a shrug. "What I do with my time is none of your business, one would think. Besides, you three always come over to watch. I have a nineteen twenties version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde directed by John Robertson. I think that'll be our next movie."

Daisuke gave Takeru a 'what will you do' look, taking the plates that Iori handed him. He dishes out helpings, passing Miyako and Iori a plate. The pair went to sit back down, Ken taking his own plate and perching on the floor in front of the couch. Daisuke looked at Takeru, lowering his voice.

"We all like horror, Miyako just got really into it when she found out that we liked it as well. I wouldn't take anything we say too seriously. She has a pretty impressive collection."

Takeru took the plate, giving Daisuke a smile. "My brother's afraid of ghosts."

He headed into the living room, Daisuke raising an eyebrow before he grabbed his own plate, following Takeru. "So, you have a brother?"

Takeru inclined his head in answer, dropping his gaze to the floor. "He's older and lives with our father. Parents are divorced."

Ken glanced up at the comment, Daisuke sitting behind where he was on the floor. Takeru cast about for a place to sit, opting for the floor on the other side of the couch, his back resting against the arm. Miyako looked at the others, her gaze landing on Takeru.

"Do you watch horror often?"

"No, I don't," Takeru responded, his gaze trained on his food.

"Let us know if you don’t like the movie and we can skip it."

With that said, Miyako pressed play on the rest of the movie, the five of them dropping to silence in order to eat.

***

Daisuke shifted his leg, moving slow so he didn't drop Ken's head directly onto the couch. He glanced over when MIyako sighed, pressing pause on the video and getting up, stretching. Iori blinked, moving his head before huddling further under the blanket Miyako had draped over him.

She looked to where Takeru and Ken were both asleep, sitting up in their respective corners against the couch before she met Daisuke's gaze.

"Another successful horror movie night?" she asked, pushing herself off the couch and stepping over their sleeping friends.

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed, joining her in the kitchen and looking at the mess that he had made. "You doing okay, Miyako?"

The girl looked up when he asked the question, letting out a deflated sigh and looking away. "They're still expecting me to go to some snazzy college after school so they've been putting a bunch of pressure on me to do really good these past two years. Honestly, the fact that they let me host horror movie night at all this weekend is because they know how important it is to me."

Daisuke nodded in agreement, watching as Miyako shook her head. "Not that it matters, I'm pretty set with coding. Over summer, I got an internship working with several different coders and it was the best thing ever. I just..." she trailed off, offering him a half hearted shrug.

Daisuke nodded, gathering up the stray dishes as Miyako began to put the leftovers away. "You know, we'll still be friends after the end of school. You're always welcome to come crash with me if you need to."

Miyako gave him a half smirk. "And how are the plans for you and Ken coming along?"

Daisuke frowned, narrowing his eyes. "What about me and Ken?"

"Don't you two have plans on moving in together, once the school comes to an end?" she asked. "You make an excellent housewife, Daisuke."

Daisuke snorted, his gaze darting over to their sleeping friends. "Honestly, you think I would be able to sit around while Ken brought in all the bacon?"

"You would be keeping the house clean and our wonderful Ken well-fed, wouldn't you?"

Daisuke laughed at that, hearing Iori grumble from the couch. He gave Miyako a hard stare before sighing. "Didn't you want to be his house wife at some point?"

Miyako stared at him. "He put that plan to rest a year ago."

Daisuke reached over, patting her shoulder when she was in reach. "What makes you think I have any chance?"

Miyako cocked an eyebrow. "Have you seen how he looks at you? You're his whole word, Daisuke. You know exactly what's going on when he's sick. You don't have to hide it from me, of all people."

Daisuke's gaze travelled to the living room, letting out a sigh. "What do you think of Takeru?"

Miyako frowned. "Huh?"

Daisuke nodded at the blonde haired boy. "You took him into the group like a mother would take in a stray child. What do you think of him?"

Miyako took a breath, releasing it through her nose and shaking her head. "He looks lost and like he needed a friend, that's all." She met Daisuke's look, arching her own eyebrow in mirror of his face. "I can be kind when I want to be."

"You threw a pie at me the first time I tried to be your friend."

"Okay, I think..." Miyako hesitated, shaking her head. "There are a lot of things I think, Daisuke, but I can't pin Takeru down. He's something that I can't describe, so I'm going to see where it goes from here."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, starting to load the dishwasher with washed off dishes. Miyako watched him, shaking her head. The pair worked in quiet while they put the kitchen in order, Miyako walking off to get several spare blankets and spread them to their sleeping friends before she put in another movie, laying down on the spare couch. Daisuke settled in a sitting up position, legs tucked under him as he leaned against the armrest, not focusing on the movie.


	4. 3. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the third POV, rounding out the selection, is Ken.
> 
> Enjoy!

**October**

Ken shivered as he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket, his gaze darting over to his friends. It was the second weekend of October, Miyako talking a mile a minute to Daisuke. He let his gaze settle on Takeru, the blond haired teenager staring at the haunted house with a grimace on his face. He dropped back, matching his pace with the other's.

"Do you not like haunted houses?"

Takeru glanced up, blinking as he stared at Ken, looking startled to find himself there.

"I don't think I've ever been to one," he admitted, shaking himself and focusing on Ken. "I suppose... I suppose I didn't have many friends to drag me out. It wasn’t something that they would have found fun, anyway." With that, he glanced down at his phone before he tucked it away.

Ken let out a small hum of agreement, his gaze trailing to Miyako and Daisuke, Iori having opted to sit out on this round of haunted houses. "They enjoy the Halloween season more than anything. Been celebrating together for nearly ten years now."

Takeru nodded, looking at Ken with quiet understand.0 "Are they dating?"

"No," Ken responded, perhaps too quickly and loudly when Daisuke looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "They would fight too much, they tried when we were just beginning high school. For the sake of their friendship, they broke up."

Takeru let out a low hum, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"How are you finding your stay here?" Ken asked, watching as Miyako and Daiske stopped by the ticket stand. Daisuke passed over the money, glancing at Ken and Takeru and beckoning them to hurry up. They did so, Takeru closing his eyes for a brief moment as they moved to catch up.

"It's not the worst place I've been," he offered. "School's not that hard, I think I was in more advanced classes in my previous school."

Ken nodded, feeling the conversation come to a halt as they caught up to Daisuke and Miyako. Miyako was bouncing on her heels, her gaze darting between Ken and Takeru.

"Are you ready for the best haunted houses?" she asked, sliding herself between Ken and Takeru. Takeru shifted, standing still when Miyako took his wrist.

"Sure," he replied, voice low as his gaze flicked up to the houses before them. It was only six in the evening, but dark had already fallen, leaving those in costume to wander the parking lot that the three houses were set up in.

"We going to dinner after this?" Ken asked.

"Oh, if you do, I'll have to head out then," Takeru spoke up, patting at his pocket with his free hand. Miyako shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, we can cover you if you want to stay longer," she promised, looking over her shoulder to toss the words at them.

Ken saw Takeru hesitate, Miyako already glancing away as she directed the group to the first house. It was styled after werewolves and vampires, Takeru cracking a small grin as they stepped inside.

It was dim in the entryway of the house, Ken running his fingers along the wall while Daisuke stood to his right. Just in front, Miyako and Takeru were walking, Takeru seeming to twitch at the sounds of howling above them. There was a crash, Ken tensing as someone fell into their way.

"Welcome to the House of Night."

The actor pushed himself up, grinning and leering over the four of them. "Here you will be treated to the kind of devilish activities that the werewolves and vampires attend to. Keep your head on straight, or there might be someone coming for neck." The actor shifted, Daisuke moving out of his way and letting go of Ken while Miyako took a step back, Takeru seeming to straighten under the words.

With a crack of lightning, the actor disappeared and wind ripped through the house, Ken jumping to the side in time to avoid being hit. When he looked to his right, he found a wall was now separating himself and Daisuke. He moved forward, seeing Takeru right in front of him.

"Takeru?"

The blond jumped, turning to look at him when he heard his name. His breath caught and he shook his head, hand moving to clasp the necklace he wore. "Think we can make it out of here?" Takeru asked, his voice much more steady than he obviously felt.

"They only have one path out," Ken agreed, letting out a sigh. "It seems as if they upped the standards from last year."

Takeru turned to look at him, his hand leaving the pendent and he nodded. "Right, they can't make it a complete maze, they don't want people lost in here."

"Takeru, are you okay?"

Takeru glanced back, meeting Ken's gaze as he rested his hand against the wall. They were moving forward, the dim lighting seeming to pulse as they made it to a small, square room. Ken looked for the way out, jumping when he felt Takeru's hand push his shoulder down, the sound of gears moving alerting him to the fall of the ceiling.

"I don't like vampires."

He was in the lead again, as the ceiling rose to reveal their exit. Ken scrambled to keep up, watching as takeru hedged on a direction when they came to a fork. Down the left, he could see a coffin while on the right, there seemed to be a table with several figures sitting at it. Takeru eyed the coffin, turning to the right and Ken followed, feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

"I don't, either," Ken admitted.

"Did they separate groups before?"

"No," Ken responded, pausing when they reached the dead end on the right. Takeru pressed his hand to the wall of glass that separated himself and the table. When he did so, the figures moved, rushing towards the wall and seeming to scream as Takeru jumped back several feet.

"What are the other two houses like?"

"I wouldn't go into the House of Hell, if you're terrified of small spaces. The other one is clown themed."

"Why is it always clowns?" Takeru grumbled, backing away from the three figures with pointed fangs. It was quiet as he and Ken headed towards the coffin, Takeru's footsteps going slower as they drew nearer. Ken stepped in front of Takeru, the blond teenager having stopped completely. He glanced back, head whipping back around as there was a clatter of the lid being pushed away.

"Have you come to pay tribute to the vampire lord?" the actor asked, Ken glancing over his shoulder to see Takeru tense. He moved, stepping in front of him to block his line of sight.

"No, we merely lost our way," Ken responded, the words rolling off his tongue with some sense of smoothness. The vampire tilted his head, glancing from Ken to Takeru before nodding.

"You will pay the price in blood for tramping about my castle!" The actor moved towards them, Takeru darting under his outstretched arms and darting towards the exit, now marked clearly with a brighter light. Ken moved past the actor as well, following Takeru out.

He heard laughter spill out of the house behind him as he stumbled upon Takeru, the blond doubled over and gasping as he stared down at the ground. Ken reached out, clearing his throat before he touched Takeru's shoulder, watching him jump. He looked up at Ken with wide eyes, shaking his head and quickly gathering himself together.

"I hate vampires," he decided.

"Not clowns?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I hate clowns, too."

They both fell silent as they heard Miyako and Daisuke come out of the house from a secondary exit, Miyako spotting them and changing course to meet up with Takeru and Ken.

"They have definitely amped up their scare factor this year!" Miyako grinned, slinging an arm around Ken's shoulder and nudging Takeru with her foot. "What did you two think?"

"I think I've had enough scare for the night," Ken admitted, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry Miyako, but I don't feel well."

"No, it’s okay, I should have..." Miyako hesitated, glancing between Takeru and Ken. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Ken lives near me, I can walk him home," Takeru spoke up, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. "I can walk him home. You two should be able to continue with the festivities here."

"If you're sure," Daisuke responded, his gaze sliding between Ken and Takeru with a frown. Takeru nodded, offering them a smile. "i'll come with you the next weekend you come."

"I'll give you a head's up on what to expect," Daisuke promised, Takeru taking a step back as he eyed the haunted houses. Ken glanced at him, the pair falling into silence as they began to walk towards their homes.

"You didn't have to leave, if you didn't want to."

Takeru shook his head, offering Ken a hesitant smile. "I wouldn't have had much fun anyway. I'll go with them again next time."

Ken nodded, the pair lapsing into silence once more as he considered Takeru's words. He glanced at the blond, a question on the tip of his tongue before he let it slide off, seeing that he was checking his phone once more.

"Waiting for a friend to message you?"

Takeru glanced at him, shaking his head before he nodded. "I was hoping to hear from a friend back home, but she hasn't been around lately. I worry that something bad has happened."

"Have you tried messaging her first?"

Takeru shook his head, fiddling with the phone. "I'm not sure that she would be happy if I were to message her. Which was why I was hoping that she would message me first."

Ken nodded as he listened to Takeru spoke, glancing at him before looking away once more. It was silent until they passed Ken's home, the teenager nodding Takeru good night. He watched him walk down the street, pulling out his phone and messaging Takeru.

_Will you let me know you get home safe?_

He tucked the phone back into his pocket, heading inside and taking off his scarf and outer jacket as he stepped into the warmth. It was early, hardly past seven, and he could smell the leftovers that had been recently cooked. He stuck his head into the fridge as he examined what was left, pulling out the pasta and reheating a small bowl of it.

He looked up when he heard a message on his phone, picking it up and smiling when he saw it was from Takeru.

_Made it hope, thank you_

He set the phone to the side, deciding that there was nothing left to say in the conversation.

***

"You would have loved the clown maze, Ken."

The teeanger yawned as he held the phone to his ear, school work scattered on the kitchen table before him. "Did you and Miyako enjoy yourselves?" he asked, glancing at the clock that read just after ten.

"It was nice, but it would have been more fun with you and Takeru there. Say, did he say why he wanted to leave as well?" Daisuke was chipper for it being so late in the evening.

"He walked home with me, that's all," Ken responded, putting his pen down and picking up his now empty bowl of pasta. He carried it to the sink, setting it inside. "Beyond that, I couldn't say why he wanted to go home. It was a nice gesture of him, however."

Daisuke let out a hum, Ken cocking an eyebrow even if his friend couldn't see it. "Will you go with us when we go for the third or fourth weekend?"

"Of course, as long as I am feeling up to it."

Daisuke sighed. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"It's been an overall good week, I'm not about to try and chance it. I'm doing fine, right now, Daisuke." Ken put as much stress as he could on the word 'fine' even as he could hear Daisuke sigh.

"You're not just saying that to say it?"

"Mom wouldn't have let me go out if she thought I was starting to look under the weather. I"m fine, Daisuke, really."

"See you at school on Monday, then?"

Ken nodded, offering the air a smile. "Yes, I'll see you at school on Monday. Good night, Daisuke."

"Night, Ken."

Ken hung up the phone when he heard the dial tone, sitting down and pressing his fingers to the back of his neck, rubbing at the spot to work out the kink he had developed. He looked back at his school work, standing once more and beginning to organize it. It was quiet as he put his stuff away for the night, the silence making him shudder.

The sound of his phone going off caught his attention and he picked it up, looking at the message.

_Thank you for not asking questions_

Ken checked the sender, surprised to see that it was Takeru. He hesitated, his thumb over the reply button before he selected it, his fingers typing out a message.

_I know what it's like to have people asking a bunch of questions you don't want to explain_

He hit send, setting his phone down and finishing straightening his papers. When it dinged, he picked it up, curious.

_Still, I appreciate it. Thank you_

_Not a problem_

He put the phone in his pocket when he didn't get a response back, finding the silence oddly disturbing after that.


	5. 4. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using Takeru's dissociation as a means of not having to focus on a lot of minute details?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Am I enjoying every single moment of it?
> 
> Hell. Yes.
> 
> And what the hell is up with the cat anyway?
> 
> Also, will be travelling on the seventh and eighth, so I don't know what the updates will be like when I get back to Vegas. As of now, I'm doing a chapter a day(as they get finished). But I have a feeling I may end up with a couple of extra chapters to post as I travel. We'll see.
> 
> I misspelled Daisuke about four different times typing this chapter! And all different misspellings as well. Oops.

**October**

Takeru sat at the desk, listening to the rain beat against the windows of the library. It was nearing the third weekend of the month, and he could hear Miyako chatter with his other friends. He found, even after nearly two months of the interaction, strange to call them friends. It felt like they were going to pass through and into the void, or he would wake up alone.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Ken laughed, his gaze darting over to the dark haired teenager. "I'm not going out in the rain like this if it's going to continue all weekend."

"Fine, we could do another horror movie-thon," Miyako suggested. "If it's going to rain."

Takeru glanced between the two of them, Daisuke yawning and letting out a sigh. "Jun can get me pumpkins if I ask nicely enough. If you don't mind not picking them out yourself, we can carve pumpkins without having to get wet."

Miyako let out a groan, shaking her head. "That's half the fun, Motomiya. I can go pick us out pumpkins if we really don't want to go out in the rain."

"I wouldn't mind," Takeru spoke up, raising his gaze. "We can go after school, and meet up tomorrow to carve them."

Miyako brightened at the thought, her eyes flashing as she looked between Daisuke and Takeru, Ken nodding along. "I suppose that would work," she grumbled.

Ken raised an eyebrow, tipping his head. "You'd pass up the chance to go to the pumpkin patch with Takeru?"

Miyako stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would not pass up the chance, I just don't want Takeru feeling like he has to go."

"No, I don't mind going," Takeru promised. "It would be fun!"

Miyako eyed him, Daisuke hiding a laugh under his hand as Ken smirked.

"You don't know what you're just signed yourself up for."

Takeru shrugged, flashing Daisuke a grin. "I think it would be a fun event, rain or no."

Miyako stood up, placing her hands on the table. "Then we have to get going, don't we!"

"Miyako, we still have half the day of school," Takeru cautioned, the girl flopping back into her seat with a sigh, resting her hand on her chin. "I'll text Iori and see if he'll be up for it. There's some sort of flu passing around that he caught."

Takeru caught Ken tugging at the edge of his sleeve when Miyako spoke, the boy dropping his gaze. Takeru glanced back at Miyako, watching Daisuke sigh.

"Well, I'll provide snacks for our movie and pumpkin carving Saturday. You got any plans for Sunday?"

Miyako paused at the question, looking up at the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "No, other than work on decorating. The family will be out again this weekend, and then they'll be home after that. That goes my plans for the last weekend."

"We could do something at my apartment," Takeru offered. He saw the three teenagers look at him, each of them wearing their own version of shocked. He sat back, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"We just... your parents won't mind?"

Takeru let out a sigh. "Mom is usually with her boyfriend and dad... well, he lives in the city and I haven't seen him since uhm... since August." He scratched the side of his head as he spoke, trying to chose the words carefully. "Him and mom don't get along and I don't talk to either of them very often."

"Even though you live with your mom?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru let out a sigh. "She spends most of her time in the next city over, I don't think she knows what I get up to otherwise and I'm okay with that."

It was quiet after that, and Takeru let the silence take him, feeling the blur of time rush past him.

It was a freeing feeling, to not truly be placed in time, to float and let life drift him past. It was comforting.

It scared the hell out of him to find comfort in nothing.

Most days, he couldn't bother.

He wasn't sure what was worse.

The moment he truly caught next was staring at the pumpkin, looking at the figures that he had carved. Baleful eyes glaring at him, judging him, the cat laying across the pig with wings. He set the knife down, letting out a sigh and pressed his hand against the table, over the knife.

"I tried," he whispered, pushing himself up and... forgetting. He had issues with the flow of time but the yelp he made as the knife bit into and sliced open his fingers, was enough to bring the others' attention on him. He looked up, feeling a sharp burst of pain build up in his head as he took the carved pumpkin, walked outside and-

It was pouring rain, and there was no cover over the patio as he hurled the object across the wyard, watching it smash against the ground. There was a clatter of something and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, his gaze resting on where the remains of the pumpkin was.

"If you didn't like the design, you could have just cut it out."

He jerked his head back when he heard Daisuke's voice, focusing as the teenager moved around him, blocking the sight of the ruined pumpkin.

Right, it was Saturday, and there was a movie playing, low enough that it wouldn't disturb them if there was sudden screaming.

"Takeru?"

He blinked, stepping back inside and dragging Daisuke with him, a smile forming across his mouth.

"You'll get sick if you stand too long in the rain, don't you know that, Daisuke?" he asked, seeing Ken slide the door shut behind them.

"You're bleeding," Daisuke said, his hands going down to where the blood had gotten on his shirt and Takeru looked down at his hand.

"Here."

Iori appeared at his shoulder, brandishing a first-aid kit while Ken cleaned the blood that had gotten on the door. Miyako watched the others, chewing on her lip. She stood, grabbing an umbrella and hurrying outside to grab the ruined pumpkin, dumping it in the small chicken coop before running back inside.

Takeru watched this with a feeling of detachment as Iori bandaged his hand. He could see Ken's questioning look, and Takeru shrugged.

"Are you okay?"

His gaze swung to Miyako when she asked the question, placing her umbrella by the door and he smiled.

The moment was blurred with pain, his fingers stiff. He wouldn't be writing for a couple of days, hopefully he would be fine for school on Monday. "I-"

The swirling mass of confusion pounded against his head as he tried to find what he could offer Miyako in return.

"I'm fine!" he promised, forcing himself to flex his fingers and ignoring the pain that shot through them. "The knives are really sharp, you know?" There, that was a true smile he was giving her now. It didn't hurt, he would be fine. Behind him, he could feel Ken's stare glued to the back of his head. "Do... you think I could take one of the spare pumpkins and try again?"

Daisuke shifted, his gaze sliding from Takeru to Ken and he raised an eyebrow. Takeru muffled a sigh, running a hand through his hair before he pulled it all back, putting it into a ponytail.

"Sure," Miyako spoke, moving to grab one of the cleaned out pumpkins that they hadn't started carving yet. She gave Takeru a hard stare, watching as he sat down. He pulled the pumpkin closer to him, grabbing the sharpie and beginning to draw once more, his thoughts straying towards what he drew before, but his hand remaining steady and keeping away from that subject.

When he was finished, it was to reveal two wolf heads, Daisuke hovering over his shoulder as he watched him. Iori and Miyako had retreated to the living room, watching the rest of the movie while Ken began to clean up the mess. Takeru shifted his gaze, meeting Daisuke's gaze to his right before frowning.

The silence had never bothered Takeru before, but with the sounds of two others moving about, he began to grow chafed as he picked up his carving knife, walking towards the sink and handing it to Ken.

"How does your hand feel?"

Takeru glanced down at the bandaged fingers, flexing them and shrugging. "I'm sure I've had worse," he mused.

Worse like when he had been left-

Takeru shut the thought down, a smile flashing across his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"What about the first pumpkin made you want to smash it?" Daisuke leaned against the table, looking at the other pumpkins that had been carved. Miyako had a bird, while Daisuke's showed a normal jack-o-lantern face. Ken's was a witch, while Iori had carved in the word, 'finals'. That one had caused all of them to laugh.

"I didn't like how it was coming out and I thought I saw a bug," Takeru supplied, picking up the knives from the rack and drying them. Daisuke moved to pull the objects from him, Takeru meeting his gaze with an arched eyebrow.

"You're a guest."

"We're all guests and Miyako lives here," Takeru responded, throwing a secondary towel at Daisuke. Daisuke blinked in surprise as it whacked him in the face, carefully moving the knives out of the way so he didn't stab himself as he retrieved the object.

"Ken and I are, like, level five friends, where we've known Miyako for so long that we don't mind doing stuff while we're here and I’d rather help out. It's practically a second place of living. You're like, a level one friend. You're new. You shouldn't have to do the cleaning up."

Takeru felt his eyebrow raise higher at the explanation before he shrugged, taking the last knife that Ken had set down to dry it. Daisuke set them in the proper drawer, Ken letting out a sigh.

"You're squabbling like children over dishes, of all things."

Takeru and Daisuke shared a glance, the later shrugging.

"Better dishes than... I guess anything else."

"You three done in there yet?" Miyako's voice rang out through the living room and kitchen, Daisuke cracking a smile before he burst out laughing, though he was unsure why.

The rest of the month passed them by in a blur, until the weekend before Halloween while Takeru was letting his four friends into his apartment. His mother was gone, though he had mentioned he would be having friends over.

It felt weird as Miyako let her gaze sweep over the small flat, stepping towards the TV while Takeru showed Daisuke and Iori around. Ken excused himself, stepping into the bathroom and Takeru frowned as he tried to recall when he had invited Ken over.

He knew his way around, as did Miyako but he couldn't... He shook his head to clear the thought away, finishing the short tour with Daisuke and Iori. It was then, that he noticed that Daisuke was staring at a framed picture propped up on the side table in the hallway.

"This is you and your brother, right?" he asked, picking up the frame to examine it. Takeru drifted towards him, looking over to see what photo he was talking about.

It was him, last year, with Yamato looking sternly from behind him, annoyance plain in his eyes. Taichi was laughing, a hand placed on Yamato's shoulder. He felt pain burn through his chest, but he nodded in response to the question. "My brother, Yamato, and a mutual friend of ours, Taichi." He pointed them out as he named them, though he didn't think he would need to explain which was who.

Daisuke set it back down, his gaze darting to Takeru. "Have you spoken to your brother recently?"

"No."

The answer was clipped as Takeru headed into the living room, a movie already on pause from the bag that Miyako had brought. The answer was cold, as cold as he recalled Yamato being in that first-

His thoughts colliaded as he stared up at the haunted house. Moments that he wouldn't recall slipped out of his grasp. He was walking into the House of Hell, having signed the waiver and...

It was just the five of them, after they stepped out of the turning pods, disorientated. He reached out, grabbing the back of Daisuke's jacket and snorting when the teenager shrieked.

"Just me," he promised, taking a step closer to him.

"Right, I guess that's payback for the House of Night thing."

Takeru remains mystified by the comment, but let it slide. He didn't recall snapping back to reality quite so quickly, not like this. It's a moment for them to fall silent, Ken just ahead of Daisuke. There was a scraping sound and Takeru yelped, pressing himself against Daisuke.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked, glancing over his shoulder at Takeru. "You could have stayed out if you didn't want to-"

"I'm fine," Takeru responded, opening his eyes and taking a step back from Daisuke. The man was behind him, scraping a shovel along the walkway. Ahead, he could see the zaps of small electrical shocks passing through the air.

"You went through the clown house without even flinching, the House of Night got more of a reaction from you, but me pressing my hand to your shoulder scared you the most. Takeru... you okay?" Daisuke stopped, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond haired teenager and got a shrug in response.

"Just a bit... spaced out. Sorry," he mumbled, taking a step closer to Daisuke as the actor with the shovel came closer. The sound of a gun going off caused Takeru to book it, catching up to Miyako and Iori, nearly stumbling as Miyako steadied him.

"Hey, it's okay," she said with a frown, holding onto his elbow. Daisuke and Ken caught up to the other three, Daisuke glancing between Takeru and Miyako before the blond shook his head.

"How much longer do we have?"

Miyako guided Takeru through the exit, something on her face giving the actors enough warning to not come near them. It was the end, when the gun sound went off again, that Takeru fled out of the exit, Miyako and the other three running to catch up. Ken paused, doubling over and coughing.

Takeru ran all the way home, hearing the laughter echo in his head.


	6. 5. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, so this chapter overlaps quite a fair bit with Takeru's previous chapter.
> 
> I'm going to start stock piling chapters to post while I'm driving. And there are going to be a couple of shorter chapters after this one. Sorry about that. They're mainly plot chapters. And then we'll get back to the regularly scheduled chapters. I guess, what you can call regularly scheduled.
> 
> Also, I lied, there's probably a total of four POVs that I'll be playing with.

**October**

Daisuke watched as Takeru's gaze seem to flick, an oddness settling over him at the word 'no'. He turned, heading into the living room and Daisuke just stared. Ken resting a hand on his shoulder caused him to look towards his friend.

"He gets that clipped tone when you ask him anything about his family. I've given up on asking," Ken said in way of explanation. He stepped past Daisuke, tugging on his shoulder to get him towards the living room.

"Been here before?" Daisuke teased, Takeru looking up from where he was perched, back to the wall and eyes drifting back to the tv, though his body was tilted towards the doors.

"We've been practicing French on Thursdays for the past two weeks," Takeru responded. His voice was different, in a way that Daisuke couldn't place. He could recall seeing this side of Takeru a handful of times. He sat on the couch, Miyako pressing play on the movie. It was one they had watched last week, while they were carving pumpkins.

The one that had been playing when Takeru cut his hand open.

With that thought, Daisuke looked over to see Takeru tense, his hand clenching into a fist before the action passed. It was quiet after that, Ken getting up only to bring back Popcorn. He really was comfortable in Takeru's apartment.

Daisuke tried to shake the thought off as he studied the blond haired teenager. The first day he had seen him, he thought he had been imagining things. Long hair, pulled up where it typically was loose but, no, he could see Takeru moving, letting his hair down with a small frown. It was long, nearly down to his hips and Daisuke had to wonder why he grew it out.

He wanted to run his fingers through the hair.

After the fourth movie, Miyako let out a sigh.

"Do we want to go back to the haunted houses today?" she asked, moving to reclaim her disk and stick it back in the case.

"Sure," Daisuke yawned, moving to stand and crack his back. Ken agreed in his own way, Iori weighing the options.

"I'd like to see how well they're doing this year," he decided. Takeru met the gazes of his friend, nodding his head after a moment in agreement.

"I'll just let mother know that we're going out." He was already heading to the kitchen, taking the empty popcorn bowls with him. Daisuke raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with Ken but he shrugged it off. While it would have been about a twenty minute walk, they opted to pile into Daisuke's car.

He headed to the parking lot that the houses were set up in, Iori looking at them before glancing at his friends.

"Which one are we going in first?"

"Clown maze."

Ken spoke up this time, Miyako nodding in agreement while Daisuke parked. Takeru followed them, placing the money down for his own tickets. It was quiet as they headed into the queue. Daisuke nudged Ken, nodding at the clowns that were milling about the entrance, a masked figure calling out the time while he dragged a shovel behind him.

He heard Takeru mutter something under his breath, the words not quite reaching as he snapped his mouth shut. His gaze shifts and he looks at Daisuke and _smiles_.

Daisuke glanced away, stepping up and he sees Miyako and Iori ushered into their own group, a word of protest on his tongue but the person at the gate just smiles, closing the door and turning to Daisuke. The clown make-up was a black and white mask, breaking halfway down the middle and he saw how Takeru stilled when the gaze landed on him.

"Next?" the voice chirped and they were ushered through, the door shutting behind Ken with a snap. Daisuke kept pace, Ken next to him and Takeru right behind him, his hand ghosting along Daisuke's shoulder. His gaze drifted to Ken, watching as the young man reached out a hand and, when he looked in front of himself, he could see Takeru standing behind him.

"Left," Takeru said, turning and walking that way. It was through the uncanny predictions of Takeru that they made it through the short mirror maze, a jack-in-the-box springing from the last mirror. Takeru had taken a step back, a look of something on his face that Daisuke didn't understand. It wasn't until halfway through the room filled with balls and neon lights that Daisuke got a good scare, a clown running between himself and Takeru.

He let out a shriek, embarrassed as the clown grinned. On top of that, he had stepped backwards into Ken, causing the other boy to nearly stumble. The two shared a quick glance before they hurried after Takeru, the blond almost out of their sights.

The sounds of animal rumbles greeted them as they passed by bars and it was Ken who yelped this time when the costumed beast slammed itself against the bars, rattling them with laughter. There was clowns at the exit, Takeru keeping an even pace as he walked past, the clown at the exit moving to jeer at him, though it didn't seem to affect him, not in the way that Daisuke could have thought.

"Man, did you guys get any of the dead ends in the mirror maze?" Miyako asked, already moving to thread her arm through Takeru's when she saw him exit the building. Daisuke and Ken hurried up to join them, Iori smiling in his quiet way.

"No, we were lucky to get out without much hassle," Takeru replied with a smile.

It was the less creepy smile of what he had given Daisuke earlier.

"Yeah, he was able to get us through without any dead ends," Daisuke grinned.

Takeru seemed to twitch under the attention as Miyako laughed. "Who yelled when you got to the room with all the balls?" she asked as headed to the House of Night.

"I did," Daisuke admitted.

"I ran into one of the jack-in-the-boxes in the mirror maze," Iori offered, a smirk crossing his face as Miyako sighed. It was easy to slide into the mindless chatter that got them through the wait. Daisuke let Takeru go ahead of him, Ken to his right as Miyako and Iori stepped into the House of Night.

It felt much the same as the first time that Daisuke had gone through, only he was with Takeru now. They stepped into a large, square room and Takeru frowned, searching for an exit. Daisuke looked up when he heard the gears start to turn, pushing Takeru down.

He let out a surprised yell, though he twisted to fall without hurting himself. They waited for several long seconds before the ceiling began its ascent. The rest of the house passed in a blur and Daisuke was okay with that. As they approached the final vampire, he could see Takeru tense and the relief spread across his face as they excited the house, leaving it behind and finding Miyako, Iori, and Ken already in line for the House of Hell.

With the waivers signed, they stepped into the pods, silence and darkness overtaking them. It was disorientating as they stepped out of the pods, Daisuke jumping when he felt _something_ grab the back of his jacket followed by a snort after he finished shrieking.

"Just me," Takeru promised, taking a step closer to Daisuke. Something about his tone seemed different from earlier, something that Daisuke couldn't place.

He let out a small laugh, glancing at him with a small smirk. "Right, I guess that's payback for the House of Night thing."

The silence overtakes them, Daisuke seeing Ken just a few paces ahead. He was jostled as Takeru yelped, pressing himself against Daisuke's back when the sound of a shovel against ground reached them.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked, glancing over his shoulder at Takeru. He grew worried as he tried to make out his face in the dim light. "You could have stayed out if you didn't want to-"

"I'm fine," Takeru responded, opening his eyes and taking a step back from Daisuke. The man was behind them, scraping a shovel along the walkway and ahead there was zaps of small electrical shocks that passed through the air.

"You went through the clown house without even flinching, the House of Night got more of a reaction from you, but me pressing my hand to your shoulder scared you the most there anyway. Takeru... you okay?" Daisuke stopped, glancing over his shoulder to look at the blond haired teenager and got a shrug in response.

"Just a bit... spaced out. Sorry," he mumbled, taking a step closer to Daisuke as the actor with the shovel came closer. The sound of a gun going off caused Takeru to book it. Daisuke blinked as he saw him catch up to Miyako and Iori, nearly stumbling as Miyako steadied him.

"Hey, it's okay," she said with a frown, holding onto his elbow. Daisuke and Ken caught up to the other three, Daisuke glancing between Takeru and Miyako before the blond shook his head, terror seeming to leak into his every move.

"How much longer do we have?"

Daisuke watched as Miyako guided Takeru through the exit, something on her face giving the actors enough warning to not come near them. It was the end, when the gun sound went off again, that Takeru fled out of the exit, Daisuke and the other three running to catch up. Ken paused, doubling over and coughing.

Daisuke stopped by Ken as he began coughing, holding out a hand. He glanced at Miyako, shaking his head.

"You want to go after Takeru and make sure he's okay? I'll make sure Ken gets home,” Daisuke suggested.

Miyako nodded, turning and, with Iori, headed after Takeru. Daisuke waited a moment until Ken could catch his breath, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Come on, let's get home."

Ken didn't argue as Daisuke walked him towards his car. Daisuke only let go of Ken's arm when they got to the car, opening the door for him and waiting until he was in. He shut the door before walking to the other side of the car, getting in and letting out a sigh.

"He was different."

Daisuke looked over when he heard Ken speak, a frown on his face at the statement. "Care to explain?" Daisuke asked as he steered his car towards his home.

"He..." Ken sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's like he'll shift into something different. He was hyper aware of everything, after you spoke to him regarding his brother. There was a calculating presence to him while we were in the clown maze that I haven't seen around him before."

Daisuke frowned, glancing at Ken. "Are you okay?"

"I overexcited myself." Ken tipped his head back on the headrest of the seat, his gaze trailing to the car window. "I am trying to understand Takeru, but every time I try, I feel like I'm getting further from the truth."

"He doesn't have a great relationship with his family," Daisuke ventured. Ken nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as he felt the wave of nausea rise through him.

"No, I've been there several times and the most I've heard about his mother is a couple of short phone calls," Ken agreed. He saw the gaze Daisuke threw him, letting out a sigh. "We were studying for a French test last week. He has excellent knowledge in the subject and I thought it would be wise to put it to use."

Daisuke let out a low hum. "Sure you aren't just going there for his looks, Ichijouji?" he joked.

"Hmm, perhaps I do have a superficial outlook when it comes to Takeru." Ken cracked a smile as Daisuke snorted.

"Never, not you, Ken!" he joked and the tension seemed to ease out of the car by bits and pieces. Daisuke grew serious once more, his gaze set on the road. "Is there something we can do to help Takeru?"

Ken glanced at him, his eyes distant. "If it's trauma, he'll have to learn how to deal with it on his own. We can offer help..."

"Trauma. What the hell kind of trauma would make a teenager react like that?" Daisuke demanded, remembering the terror that Takeru had fled at the sound of the second gun shot.

"Dying, or someone close to them dying."

Daisuke bit down on his lip as Ken spoke, his gaze darting to him before he managed to, finally, pull into his driveway. It was a moment of silence before Daisuke sighed. "I meant to take you home, not to my place."

"Can I stay here the night?" Ken asked, moving to get out of the car. Daisuke turned it off, letting out a small hum before nodding.

"Just tell your mom, so she doesn't freak out. Are you sure you're okay to stay here tonight?"

ken cocked Daisuke a smile, arching an eyebrow as he stepped towards the house. Feeling Daisuke behind him made him pause, glancing over his shoulder. "Afraid I'm going to break, Motomiya?"

"Just worried," Daisuke sighed.

Ken nodded, his hand going up to touch the back of his neck. he drew it away when he caught Daisuke looking, the teenager sighing. "For the night, I'll be find. Mom had already okay'ed me staying at Takeru's place. I doubt this will be much different."

Daisuke hummed in the back of his throat but let it pass, the pair walking inside.


	7. 6. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah, short chapter, but I didn't feel like skipping to Ken's POV was a good idea here? So, this chapter and the next will be plot-y and then we'll get back to regularly filled chapters.

**October**

Takeru doubled over as the phantom pains and terror exploded through him. He felt himself stumble, reaching out to catch himself. The pain ran up his arms and he grunted, not daring to push himself up.

He turned his head when he heard his name, seeing Miyako running towards him. He saw her kneel next to him, worry clear in her eyes.

"Takeru, are you... Takeru?" she asked, her hand hovering just over his shoulder in uncertainty. He glanced away, letting out a low sigh.

"My apologies, I freaked out."

"No, that's okay," Miyako promised, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Takeru jerked away, his voice dropping an octave.

"Please, don't touch me," he breathed, eyes flashing and Miyako raised her hands, pulling them away. Iori stood behind them, Miyako glancing over her shoulder and meeting his gaze. He nodded at her silent words, moving in a wider circle around them and back towards Takeru from the front so he could be seen.

He seemed to draw in on himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, exhaling through his nose.

"Takeru?"

He looked up when he heard Iori spoke, rocking himself back and onto his knees. He hesitated, shaking his head and closing his eyes once more to get the image of worry out of his mind. "I'm sorry, I'm okay. This is nothing," he murmured, opening his eyes and pushing himself up. "I should be returning home."

"Takeru?"

He turned when Miyako said his name, meeting her gaze and smiling at her. "Yes?"

He took a step to the side as Iori moved closer to him, frowning. "You're not okay,"

Takeru smiled again, forcing the aggravation at the pair of them down. "I will be," he responded.

"Can we walk you home?" Miyako asked, Takeru hesitating before he nodded in agreement.

It was a short walk, Iori on one side with Miyako on the other. He stepped towards his house, glancing over at Miyako when hse moved to follow him.

"May I get the movies I left earlier?"

Takeru nodded, pushing the door open and freezing when a woman glanced over at him, a frown darting across her face. He waved Miyako in, the girl scurrying to collect the bag of films as she glanced at the woman.

"Mother, this is my friend Miyako. Miyako, this is my mother, Natsuko." Takeru made the introductions with ease, feeling the gaze on his back as Miyako returned with her movies. She smiled at Natsuko, the woman's gaze landing on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Takaishi," Miyako chirped.

"My name is Natsuko, please call me that. It's nice to meet you as well." The woman watched as Miyako took a step back, her gaze flashing to Takeru.

"Have a good night Miyako, see you at school on Monday!" Takeru picked up his pace to walk her to the door, shutting and locking it behind her, his hand flat against the frame before he turned. "It's good to see you, mother. What's with the surprise visit?"

Natsuko raised an eyebrow, her gaze flicking from Takeru to the door as he took a step away from it. "I told you yesterday that I would be home tonight. I thought we could have dinner together..."

"I forgot, sory," Takeru paused as he glanced over his shoulder. He stopped when Natsuko reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to your hands?"

He looked down to see they had been scraped, a frown flicking across his features. "I tripped and fell while we were walking back home." The feel of his phone vibrating made him nearly jump, Takeru taking a breath to steady himself. "I'm not feeling well, I'm thinking of going to bed early."

Natsuko watched her son, letting out a sigh. "Very well, feel better Takeru. Good night,"

“Good night,” he called after her, disappearing into his room and slumping onto his bed. His head was pounding, but he pulled out his phone.

Ken: _Are you alright?_

Another message caught his attention, one that had been sent while he was panicking, running away from there.

Light: _can u call?_

He disregarded the first message, promising himself that he would call back before he selected the call on the second message, letting out a breath and closing his eyes.


	8. 7. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter.
> 
> It was so fun to write. And it seems so, out of fucking tune, with everything but the actual plot. Enjoy~~~
> 
> Now, back to regular, less weird, chapters. Also, longer chapters.
> 
> Edit: also updating today, since both chapter 6 and 7 totaly out to be like, 1.7k together. And I love this chapter. Enjoy!

**October**

The music blasted through the apartment as the teenager danced, turning it down only to send a message before she turned it up again. It was easier to be lost in the music, to lose herself to the beat and not feel the thrum of light that soared through the air.

It was dark in the apartment as well. Her parents would not be home for another couple of hours. She pauses when she hears a shrill noise, pausing the music.

"Hope," she breathed, turning and collapsing on the couch that she knew was there. "Hope, hope, hope~~"

"Light."

She frowned when she heard the steel in his voice, sitting up right and running a hand through her hair, chopped short so it wouldn't get in in her way. No shorter than she was used to, but she remembered _Hope's_ suggestion to grow it out because it would look better at her.

She sticks out her tongue when she thought of that and sinks down on her side. "You sound glum, Hope."

There was a sigh and she sat up, tipping her head back.

"No, no, it's much too soon-" she began.

"No, I know. I'm just tired is all. How are you, Light?"

She frowned, brushing strands of hair from her face and turning her gaze towards the notepad. She brought it closer, letting out a sigh as she read the words and placed it back down. "I suppose I've been better. It's been ages since I've heard from you though."

She could imagine the look Hope would be giving her, arching an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. It was a look that he managed to wear well, despite it being so different from his carefree smiles.

"You were the one that insists that you have to reach out to me before we can talk again."

Light hesitated over that, dropping back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "Do you think we did the right thing, Hope?"

There was a pause and she heard something slam against something hard. She jumped, already moving backwards before she heard the gentle sobs sounding over the phone.

"Hope?" she whispered.

"No, it's not-" he choked himself off, taking a breath to calm himself. There was a muffled comment and a door being shut. "Mother is home, I have to keep it down."

Light frowned at the tone in his voice. "Has she not been around?"

"This is the first time I've seen her since we moved."

Light let the information sink in, feeling pricks of anger run down her arms. "She left you alone?"

Hope let out a sigh. "She's been off with her boyfriend-"

"I'm going to-"

"Light."

There was a warning in his voice and she sank back down. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, school. I've made a couple of friends while I've been here," he paused and Light perked up at the statement. "There's Miyako, who is a horror fanatic and loves to code. Iori, he's patience and is steady for when you need silence and then..."

Light tipped her head, sitting up and crossing her legs on the couch. "Who else have you met?"

"There's Daisuke and... well, he's..." Hope trailed off again, and Light arched an eyebrow. It was a moment more before he began to speak again. "He's loud and abrasive, and friendly. He reminds me of-"

Hope cut himself off, sighing once more and Light nodded.

"And the other one?"

"Ken, he's soft spoken and kind. I didn't meet him until nearly the third week of school. He's sick often, from what I gathered."

Light nodded, closing her eyes and smiling. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"You could call more."

Light closed her eyes, leaning her head against the couch and sighing. "I could, I'm sorry for the silence, Hope."

It was quiet between them, then. Light bounded off the couch, turning back on the music and smiling. "Dance with me!"

"But you can't see if I'm dancing."

The music flowed through the phone, Light laughing as she began to dance to the music. "Hope, I can feel if you're dancing, in my soul. So, dance with me!"

There was laughter, then. She could feel another beat join her as she moved, a smile of joy flashing through her. She turned down the music when Hope gasped, his voice sounding lighter and more... well, more like him.

"Hope?"

There was a small hum and Light smiled.

"Do you feel better?"

"Dare I say, I feel lighter?"

She laughed, throwing herself back on the couch. When she pulled away the phone from her ear, she checked the time. "I have to go soon, but I look forward to speaking with you again."

"Light?"

"Yes, Hope?"

"Don't wait too long to call again, please?"

Light sighed, but she nodded with a smile. "I will speak with you soon, Hope. Good night, I love you!"

"Love you, too, Light."

She pulled the phone from her ear when she was sure he was gone, her mood seeming to swing down before she settled on listening to the music, turning it back up. Her parents would be home soon, but she could enjoy the last few moments of light before she turned down the music and retreated to her bedroom.

It was peaceful, the times that she got to spoke with Hope.

She missed seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Yes, Light is _completely_ off her rocker. There's a reason for that. Dear gods, I swear that there's a reason for that.


	9. 8. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, trigger warnings on vague use of violence during Ken's nightmare dream/blood warning.
> 
> This was a... very interesting chapter to write. I had to work hard on the coding and now I remember why I hated writing pesterlogs for Homestuck fanfic. This is not nearly as bad, but still, I hate coding out stuff.
> 
> Enjoy, let me know what you think!

**November**

Ken stared at the rain that came down in sheets outside the window, letting out a sigh. Even his house, with the space heater on in his room, was cold. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, getting up from the bed and stepping outside.

"How are you feeling?"

Ken glanced up at his mother, offering her a shrug. "A bit tired still, but better than yesterday."

She nodded, setting her hands on the counter and watching as Ken stepped around her, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He turned to look at her, meeting her gaze.

She walked forward, resting a hand on his forehead and frowning. It was a moment before she pulled him into a hug. "I wish you didn't get sick so much," she murmured.

Ken nodded in quiet agreement, closing his eyes.

He pulled away, his mother letting him go and heading back to his room with the water. He pulled up his phone, scrolling through the old messages before finding Takeru's number.

Ken: _Was there anything due in French today?_

He sent the message, pulling up the last message he had received from Daisuke.

Daisuke: _want me to bring ur work_

he gave a small smile, hitting reply.

Ken: _I would appreciate the missed work, thank you._

It was a moment before he got a response, Ken glancing at the time to confirm that they were eating lunch.

Daisuke: _man its boring without u_

Ken: _How did you put up with the first two weeks of school, then?_

Daisuke: _well, there was tk to keep things interesting_

Ken: _TK?_

Daisuke: _takeru_  
Daisuke: _hes been sick the last couple a days_  
Daisuke: _so just the usual crew to keep me enterained ;)_

Ken: _entertained?_

Daisuke: _yes_

Ken frowned at the information, glancing towards the text thread he had with the teenager in question. He tapped on it when he noted there was a new message.

Takeru: _Sorry ive been out for the past three days_  
Takeru: _Was gonna see if you had notes_  
Takeru: _You feeling ok?_

Ken sighed, pulling up the calendar on his phone, looking at the four days he had been out. He let his gaze slide back to the window, mind turning as he responded to Takeru.

Ken: _I'm getting over an autumn cold_  
Ken: _Are you alright?_

He flipped back to the conversation with Daisuke, tapping on the side of the phone until he came up with an acceptable, to him, response.

Ken: _Do you know if he said anything to Miyako about what happened at the haunted house?_

He frowned as a beep went off on his phone three minutes later, turning to look at the message that he had received. He arched an eyebrow when he saw it was Miyako.

Miyako: _takeru seemed fine when i got him home_  
Miyako: _he was intent on not talking tho_  
Miyako: _also met his mom_  
Miyako: _something on your mind?_

Ken closed his eyes after he read through Miyako's rapid messages, hardly getting a chance to respond before Takeru messaged back.

Takeru: _I'm fine!_

Ken tapped his finger against the phone once more, letting the conversation with Takeru go as he turned back to Miyako's messages, unsure of how to respond.

Ken: _Just worried about Takeru_

Miyako: _:(_  
Miyako: _yeah so am i_  
Miyako: _class just started so ill talk to you later!_

Ken: _Have a good day_

He looked back at his unanswered message to Daisuke, rolling his eyes.

Ken: _I would have asked Miyako directly, if I wanted to ask her._

Daisuke: _it was easier_

Ken: _For who?_

Daisuke: _me_

Ken laughed at that, his gaze flashing to the door.

Ken: _Just don't give her my makeup work_  
Ken: _I want to see you._

Daisuke: _like thats an option 4 me_  
Daisuke: _shouldnt u b sleeping or somethin?_

Ken: _Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the teacher?_

Daisuke: _...._  
Daisuke: _touche_

Ken tucked his phone away at that last message, leaning back in his bed and adjusting the blanket around him. As he dozed, dreams filtered through his mind.

Heat, it was always hot there. The sand grated on everything and he felt tired. Tired in a way he couldn't explain. The thing moved, screaming in agony, and he flinched back. The shouting picked up next, dragging the child's attention to the other boy as he ran forward.

There was something to say about how the boy yelled and brought the giant beast's attention onto himself. The child -they were both children but the child was _younger_ than the boy- tried screaming, feeling the small press of something against his leg.

When he glanced down, he saw the thing, his partner, the one that he had lost-

"RYO!"

The child is screaming as he sees his friend flung across the sand and there's a glowing next to him. Despite the already hot desert, the heat generated from the glowing is pleasant. The child covers his eyes, cringing into the hard shell of the thing that picked him up as Ryo screamed.

The child sobbed as he felt himself be flown away, squirming out of his partner's -that's right, this is his partner and now he's evolved- arms. When he looked up, he saw Ryo running away from the thing, tripping in the sand and-

"WE HAVE TO HELP!" Ken shouted, struggling against his partner. There was a sharp banking, the digimon turning and heading towards the fight.

"This is a terrible idea, Ken."

"He'll be hurt-" Ken sobbed, pushing himself out of the digimon's arms and onto the hot sand. He struggled towards where Ryo was kneeling now, having gotten up to his knees. Ken tugged on his arm, eyes wide as Ryo glanced at him, words lost as Ken shoved him out of the way.

There was a pain in his neck and he saw his partner hover, wavering in front of him before the digimon shattered into a shower of blazing hot data, Ken throwing his arms over his head. Ryo was tugging him on now, both of the boys running and-

They're to the TV now, Ken is sobbing, feeling the pain in his neck, his arms burned. He turns towards Ryo, a pleading note in his voice though he couldn't form words. The beast reached out just as Ryo shoved Ken into the screen.

Ken's eyes went wide at the splattering of blood as the hand crushed Ryo, Ken tumbling onto the floor of his shared room with a howl of pain-

Ken jolted awake, tumbling the short distance onto the floor and groaning as his jaw jammed into the ground. He groaned as he sat up, running a hand over his face. He ached. It had been years since he had gone _there_ and he ached even now. He lay on the floor a moment longer, turning to see that several things had fallen under the bed in the recent days and, with an air of tiredness, he began to fish them out.

He didn't trust himself to stand, not yet.

It was in this position that Daisuke walked in, clearing his throat as Ken drug himself out from under the bed, pushing the junk in front of him. He looked up when he heard Daisuke, moving to pick himself up. He stopped long enough to watch Daisuke move about the room.

"You okay there?" Daisuke asked, setting a folder down on Ken's desk.

"I had another nightmare," Ken said, pulling himself up from the floor. He accepted the help up when Daisuke held out his hand, picking the blanket up and meeting Daisuke's gaze.

"And you didn't call me?"

Ken looked at him, stepping forward and pressing his hand to Daisuke's forehead. The teenager frowned, letting him. "Watcha doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever. I must say though, you don't." Ken frowned, pulling his hand away before he smiled at Daisuke. "I woke up from the nightmare about five minutes ago."

"That doesn't explain why you were on the floor."

"I fell on the floor and decided to clean out under the bed," Ken explained, gesturing to what he had pulled out.

Daisuke eyed him before he sighed and nodded. "Of course,"

Ken glanced away, staring at the ground as the silence settled over them. He sat on the bed, gesturing for Daisuke to join him.

"It was the same nightmare."

Daisuke sat next to him, reaching out and resting a hand on Ken's shoulder. "You promised-" he began.

Ken gave him a hard glare. "I always have this nightmare when I'm sick, Daisuke. I would have called you as soon as I picked myself up."

Daisuke moved, grabbing Ken's wrist and pushing up the sleeve of his pajamas. Ken allowed him, letting out a huff when Daisuke found nothing new on the skin. Ken rolled back down the sleeve when Daisuke let him go, meeting his gaze.

"You-" Daisuke began and Ken shook his head.

Ken glanced at the door, standing to shut it all the way before he locked it, returning to the bed and sitting down. He leaned against Daisuke, closing his eyes. he tensed before relaxing when Daisuke threaded an arm around Ken's waist, dragging him closer to him.

"I'm not going to do something stupid, Daisuke," Ken said softly, enjoying the warmth of his friend. It was rare that he got something like this from Daisuke, with Ken being averse to touch. He flinched when Daisuke's free hand moved to the back of his neck, pressing down on the skin.

Ken glanced at Daisuke, the teenager pulling his hand away.

"Your neck is burning," he replied.

Ken sighed, tipping his head to rest on Daisuke's shoulder. The pair sat like that for several minutes more before Ken got up, Daisuke letting him go.

"How was school?"

He threw the question over his shoulder as he picked up the work that Daisuke had brought, flipping through the paper and finding it something he had already gone over.

"You have a test in French tomorrow."

Ken glanced over his shoulder when Daisuke spoke, nodding. "You didn't answer my question."

"It was boring,"

"You left early."

"I ditched seventh, that’s all," Daisuke admitted, dropping his gaze. "I was worried about you."

Ken sighed, setting the papers down and turning back to Daisuke. He was inches from the other teenager then, moving his hands and resting them on Daisuke's shoulders. He wavered, bringing himself closer and-

"Ken?"

He jerked back when he heard his mother, leaving Daisuke staring at him while he walked to the door, unlocking it. "Yes, mom?"

"Is Daisuke staying for dinner?" she asked, her gaze darting to Daisuke.

"If you don't mind," Ken said. "We'll be studying while I catch up on what I missed."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to see you, Daisuke."

"You too, Mrs. Ichijouji. Thanks for the invite." Daisuke smiled at her, the woman laughing and nodding. Ken crossed his arms over his chest as she retreated, shutting the door and letting out a sigh. He met Daisuke's gaze, the teenager linking his hands behind his head.

"So..." he said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Can you help me with the chem work?"

Ken smiled, shrugging off the strangeness as he moved to sit at the desk, Daisuke walking over to him. The rain still pounded against the windows, but it was softer now, to Ken. Kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we got our first view of Ken's trip into the digital world. Right after the madness that is known as "Light". Wonder what's going on there.
> 
> And what is _that_ going on between Ken and Daisuke, hmmmmm?????


	10. 9. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I stared at it and played around with it and just, there is nothing else I can do to make it work better, so... Enjoy!
> 
> Yo, what are your thoughts on filler chapters like "Guiding Points of Light"? Less than 1k in total, but little moment to moment scenes?
> 
> To not skip as much time, but also not have one character have over long chapters?

**November**

Daisuke leaned back in his seat as he zoned out the teacher, his gaze darting over to Takeru. The teenager seemed slumped and withdrawn. It was a week after he and Ken had both been out sick, each of them returning on the Monday prior.

He hadn’t spoken much, since his return.

He saw as Takeru leaned forward, hair cascading over his shoulder and creating a wall between them.

Daisuke set his pen down, rubbing at his temples and turning back to the board, unable to focus on what the teacher was talking about. From the corner of his eye, he could see Takeru discreetly take out his phone, reading something and responding before sticking it back in his pocket.

It was then that the teacher called for them to clear their desks, passing out the test -right, they had been able to ask questions before a test- and Daisuke sighed, looking down at the paper. He hadn't studied the night before.

The test passes slowly and Daisuke was excited when the bell rings, releasing them from English. He watches Takeru as the blond turns, heading out of the classroom without a word. Daisuke packed his own things, grateful to be gone.

It wasn't until lunch was nearly done that Daisuke realized that Takeru hadn’t joined them. He perched himself on the bench, Ken sitting next to him with Iori across from him, the pair talking about an upcoming Kendo tournament that Iori would be participating in.

"Have you seen Takeru?"

Miyako looked up when he asked the question, a frown crossing her features. "Huh?"

"Have you seen Takeru?" Daisuke repeated the question, all three turning to look at him when they heard it before he got three negative answers. "He was here in first period."

They exchanged glances then, Miyako tapping her fingers against the table.

"He's been acting strange for the past two weeks. Do you think this has something to do with it?" she asked, worry leaking through her words.

"Maybe," Ken began. "I'll take him his assignments after school."

"I'll go with!" Daisuke speaks up, Ken nodding at him. The group give each other more, worried, looks even as Ken pulls out his phone and begins to text, his fingers typing over the screen with ease.

The rest of the day passes Daisuke in a blur, the final bell bringing him a sense of relief as he headed out of class. He caught up with Ken in the parking lot, the teenager meeting his gaze.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine. Dry and boring, but fine," Ken responded, walking with Daisuke to his car. Daisuke unlocked the vehicle, sliding in and turning on the heater. "And your day?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I was bored. We were working on review for classes and that's just..."

"Dull?" Ken smiled, Daisuke rolling his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to winter break," Daisuke spoke, a grin spreading across his face. "What are your plans?"

"It's a month away, Daisuke." Ken frowned at the question, turning to look out the window as Daisuke drove to Takeru's home.

"So?"

Ken sighed. "Well, Miyako's going to plan a party, I'm sure."

"Do you think she wants to do Christmas or New Years?"

The teenagers looked at each other then, Daisuke bursting out laughing.

"Both," Ken smirked and Daisuke nodded in agreement. "She'll plan a double whammy party for the end of the year so we can be together on the New Years."

"Planning on a person that you want to kiss first for the year?" Daisuke teased, Ken rolling his eyes.

"I don't buy into that and you know it."

“I know you don’t, but it’s still nice to ask you.” Daisuke let the conversation lull, internally glad that it never seemed to be awkward between him and Ken.

It was five minutes later that Daisuke pulled up to Takeru's home, putting the car into park and glancing at Ken. "Did you let him know that you were coming over with his work?"

Ken shrugged. "I thought I could just surprise him. Besides, it's Thursday and we have a standing French practice today." Ken got out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"And you guys can't practice during study hall like the rest of us?" Daisuke asked, quirking an eyebrow as he got out of the car as well, placing the keys on the seat. The pair headed up to the door, Ken crossing his arms and looking at Daisuke.

"You don't have to come," he began, raising his hand and knocking on the door. They paused, Daisuke's gaze drifting to the open window when he heard the voice.

"-right back, Light."

He glanced at Ken with a raised eyebrow, the other teenager shrugging a shoulder as the door opened, Takeru standing in the frame. His brow furrowed when he saw Ken and Daisuke, a phone in his hand. He held up a finger, turning his back to them and speaking quickly.

"I have to go, Light. Call me back in fifteen?"

It was a moment before he nodded.

"Love you, too." He hung up, the phone disappearing into a pocket and turning back to Ken and Daisuke. "What can I do for you?" He asked, Daisuke shaking off the strange feeling that it wasn't Takeru that was talking to them.

"We brought you make-up work from your classes," Ken responded, holding out the papers and smiling at Takeru. "Daisuke mentioned seeing you in English but then you weren't in French and I grew worried."

Takeru's gaze flickered to Daisuke, his face unreadable as Daisuke shrugged. Takeru took the papers, nodding at the pair. "Thank you for the work. I had something come up this morning that... needed to be taken care of. Would you like a drink?"

"No, but thank you," Ken responded, Daisuke nodding in agreement as he tried to grasp the bulk of the conversation and failing. Ken bid him good afternoon several minutes later, having informed him of the upcoming French test. The pair walked back to Daisuke's car, Ken letting out a sigh.

"What's with the face?" Daisuke asked, Ken glancing at him.

"What face?" Ken responded, arching an eyebrow and Daisuke sighed.

He tapped a finger on the steering wheel, heading towards him home without asking. "The one that says you can't put a problem together."

Ken frowned, shaking his head. "I believe," he admitted, "that the problem I can't put together is Takeru."

"Why is that a problem?"

Ken shook his head, Daisuke watching as he looked out the window. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

The pair lapsed into silence, Daisuke accepting the answer.

***

The rest of the month passed swiftly for Daisuke as the oncoming preparation for both winter break and the subsequential exams that followed winter break hit the kids. Daisuke looked at the review packet, setting it to the side and resting his head on the desk in the library. Miyako and Iori were discussing plans and Takeru was staring at his paper, as if looking at it could burn a hole through it.

Ken entered the library then, out of breath as he took the last open seat. Miyako looked up at his entrance, raising an eyebrow before returning to her paper.

"Where did you go during lunch?" Daisuke asked, his gaze darting to Ken. The teenager grimaced, shaking his head and pulling out a book to avoid the question. It was Friday, another one that would count towards getting closer to summer break. And it was snowing.

Daisuke reached over, brushing the snow out of Ken's hair before it melted.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked, meeting Daisuke's glance as he withdrew his hand.

"You had snow in your hair." He raised an eyebrow as Ken opened his mouth before shutting it, glancing down at his book. Miyako broke the silence by coughing into her hand.

"Winter break is coming up..." she began.

"In three weeks," Iori offered, Miyako's gaze skirting towards him.

"Yes, in three weeks. That means that the annual party is going to be coming up, too."

"Annual party?" Takeru looked up from glaring a hole into his paper, a look of confusion crossing his face. It was, in all honesty, a nicer look than the one he had sported previously.

Miyako nodded with a grin. "I do a party to celebrate both Christmas and New Years at the end of December. We exchange presents and then watch the New Year's fireworks."

"There's usually movies going on in the background," Iori supplied.

"And party games," Daisuke added with a grin.

"And you can't forget Daisuke's cooking!" Miyako stood up, placing her hands on the table. "So, I am formally extending the invitation to you, Takeru. The party will take place on December thirty first."

Takeru blinked, looking between the three teenagers and opening his mouth as if to protest before he shut it again.

"It's a good chance to spend time with each other and head into the new year," Iori explained, watching the emotions flick across Takeru's usually stoic face. "Let go of the old year, that sort of thing."

Takeru looked around at his friends, frowning before he nodded. "Will you remind me right before break?" he asked, grabbing a notebook and scrawling something into it.

"Sure, we can do that," Miyako promised and that was the end of the conversation. Daisuke glanced at Ken, the other boy giving him a shrug before he went back to his work. He sat back in his chair, spending the better part of ten minutes studying Takeru as he went back to glaring a hole through his paper before eventually conceding defeat and asking for help from Miyako on the Ancient History packet.


	11. 10. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Takeru is clueless, this side pairing smacks you from the middle of nowhere, and it's now December! And we learn a *little* bit more about Takeru, I think.
> 
> What the hell happened to the rest of Oct and Nov? Who the hell knows~~~
> 
> And, look, Takeru's parents _DO_ exist!

**December**

Takeru stared at the calendar on his phone, his gaze darting up to the group of friends at the table. He glanced back at the date, his gaze darting back up to the group. He had been repeating this action for several minutes, unwilling to believe what he was seeing but knowing it wasn’t going to change any time soon.

"You... okay there?" Miyako asked, watching him do this for several more times.

Takeru opened his mouth before he sighed, setting his phone down and rubbing at his temples. "How did I miss a month?"

"Miss a month? You okay there, Takeru?" Ken asked, his gaze flashing from Daisuke to Takeru.

"I could have sworn it was only mid November..." He frowned then, pulling out his planner and finding that there was several notes written in his hand, to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, dropping the planner back into his bag and moving to pull the hair up and out of his way, using the hair tie he always had on his wrist.

"Well, you were sick for several days near the end of November... Are you feeling sick again?" Miyako supplied, confusion flashing through her eyes.

"No, I..." Takeru trailed off, rubbing at his forehead. "I'm just confused, right. It's December and winter break starts tomorrow. What are the plans, again?"

He saw Miyako and Ken exchange a glance, Daisuke leaning back and linking his hands behind his head. "It's the usual party Miyako throws. We'll be doing a combination Christmas and New Year’s party on the thirty first. Exchanging presents, party games, that kind of thing."

"Party games?" Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyako nodded, a grin crossing her face. "The best kind of party games."

Takeru saw Daisuke and Ken roll their eyes, his gaze turning back to Miyako as he considered the girl. He nodded, accepting the invitation that he felt he wouldn’t have been able to back out of anyway.

It wasn't until he was on his way home, with the official start of winter, that the nervousness crept up through his stomach. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the new messages and seeing he had none. He let out a sigh, picking up his pace as a cold chill seemed to go spread him.

He stepped into the warmth of the house, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He glanced down when he saw his mother's shoes, hesitating by the entryway.

"No, Hiroki."

He grimaced when he heard his father's name, stepping into the living room and glancing at his mother. She looked up, holding up a hand for him to stop. He did so, turning to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Here." She held the phone out to him, Takeru reaching out to take it.

"Hey, dad," Takeru said, leaning against the wall. he saw Natsuko stand, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, Takeru. It's been a bit. How's school going?"

Takeru grimaced at the question, eyeing his mother as she looked through the fridge. "It's good, I suppose. Winter break starts today, so that's something."

Hiroki let out a hum, Takeru turning his back to his mother and stepping into his room.

“How’s the new town treating you?” Papers shifted on the other side and Takeru grimaced, wishing his father didn’t try to fill the silence and get to the point of the call.

"Mom hasn't been around much, so it's been a lot of living on my own. You know, that sort of thing."

He heard his father sigh. "There's not... why has she been leaving you on your own?"

Takeru offered a shrug. "She's been busy with her boyfriend or something." He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, watching Miyako's name flash across the screen. "I have to go. Can I call you later, dad?"

"Sure, just don't keep it too long, okay?"

"Of course," Takeru said, ending the conversation before he answered Miyako's call. He walked back into the living room, returning his mom's phone to her. "Hey, Miyako, what's up?"

"Hey, Takeru! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm worried about you, Takeru."

He sighed, his mom raising an eyebrow and mouthing a question as he turned his back on her, heading into his room and shutting the door. "I have a hard time with time sometimes. I was surprised it was the start of break, earlier, is all."

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

Takeru let out another sigh. "No, Miyako, I'm absolutely not sure that I'm okay." He raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response, the silence beginning to worry him. "Hey, no, that was a joke. I am okay, I promise. I'm just dealing with some stuff and lost track of time, is all."

"For a month?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder, sitting on his bed as he assured himself that his mother wouldn't be able to hear him. "I've lost more time than that before."

"That's worrying"

Takeru sighed. "It's called dissociation, actually."

"So you know it's an issue?"

Takeru grimaced at the question. "Yes, I am aware that it is an issue. Please don't tell the others?"

Miyako hesitated, the silence filling him with fear before he heard her let out a sigh. "Are you getting help for it?"

Takeru chewed on the edge of his lip before he smiled. "Yes, I am getting help for it. Sorry, I don't mean to worry anyone. It's just not something that I want anyone really knowing." He pulled his planner out of his bag, flipping through the notes and finding one that had a question mark next to it.

_Miyako likes to flirt; ask her out(?)_

"I guess...."

He heard the hesitation in Miyako's voice. "Would you be interested in going out with me?"

"Going... out?" Miyako asked, confusion leaking into her voice from the change of subject. "With you?"

"Yeah! A date, specifically," Takeru said with a smile. "We could go out to dinner or lunch at the cafe on the edge of town, Floren. If... that's okay with you?" he hesitated, his gaze darting across the room as he flipped the planner to today's date.

"Sure!"

Takeru held the phone away from his ear when Miyako gave the response too loudly, a smile flicking across his face. "When would you want to go?"

There was a pause, Takeru leaning against the door as he waited for an answer.

"How about this Sunday at twelve?" Miyako finally suggested, Takeru penning it down in his planner for that Sunday.

"That sounds perfect. Should I pick you up?" Takeru inquired, running a hand through his ponytail.

"That’s great for me. I'll see you Sunday at noon! Thank you, Takeru, I'm really excited."

Takeru smiled, bidding Miyako goodbye and placing the phone in his pocket. He stepped back into the living room, catching a look from his mother.

"What was that about?" Natsuko asked.

"Oh, I have a date with Miyako on Sunday. Actually, would I be able to borrow the car?" Takeru asked, watching the emotions flick over his mother's face.

"That's the purple haired girl?"

Takeru nodded in agreement, letting out a low hum of agreement. "So, could I borrow the car?"

"Sure, I'll be here for the weekend, then I have a job to start looking into on Monday. You start winter break Monday, correct?"

"Yeah, today, technically." Takeru danced around the issue with his mother, feeling her gaze on him. "What... was dad calling about anyway? Our conversation got cut short."

"He was thinking about coming down to see you for Christmas," Natsuko explained. "Or, about sending you up to see him, if you would rather."

Takeru tensed, his gaze darting away from his mother. "I would rather he come here, if that's an option."

"Of course, we'll figure it out." She smiled at him then, Takeru looking away and heading back to his room. He paused at the door frame, glancing over his shoulder.

"Miyako is planning on doing a New Year's and Christmas party combination at the end of the year, on the thirty first. Would I be able to go?" he asked.

"Of course, do you need money for Sunday?"

"Yes, please."

Natsuko nodded, both of them retreating to their respective rooms.

***

Takeru stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting the sleeves on his jacket and sighing. The note in his planner mocked him, and he sighed, dropping his hands from his hair. It was easy to get out of the house, Takeru letting a sound of shock come from him when he realized that his mom had left him both money and the car, the woman herself nowhere to be seen.

He drove the now familiar path to Miyako's, getting out of the car and walking to the door. He felt unease settle through his body as he stepped towards the door, raising a hand and knocking. It was a moment longer and he debated noting again before Miyako flung the door open, stepping beyond the doorway with a quick, "I'll be back later!," over her shoulder.

It caught Takeru off guard when she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the car.

"Quick, before they want to meet you," she breathed and he had to laugh, walking to the other side of the car and getting in. He started the car, having left the keys in the ignition and turned to look at Miyako.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking in her neatly bunned hair, the short red skirt she wore with a pleasantly matching lighter read blouse.

"Not too much?" she asked, looking down at herself with a small grimace. "I thought it was too much."

"No, it's perfect," Takeru promised as he drove to the small cafe named Floren. He parked the car, pulling out the keys and putting them in the pocket before he joined Miyako on the street, the pair heading inside.

"So, what changed your mind?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the question. They were sitting at a corner both, both of them pouring over the menu though he suspected that they each knew what they wanted, it was just something to do. He set the menu down, smiling at Miyako.

"I thought about it, and decided it would be... it would be something nice. Different."

_Miyako likes to flirt; ask her out(?)_

_she already asked you out, you said no_

_but she flirts anyway_

_you should ask her out then_

The note jumped to the front of his mind. He hadn't seen what had been scrawled the following day, but he had shrugged it off. Miyako watched him, setting her own menu down. "Daisuke didn't talk you into this, did he?"

"No!" Takeru said, probably too quickly based on the look she gave him before he shook his head. "No," he said again though it was softer this time. "I had a change of mind, is all. Does that… upset you?"

Miyako regarded him a moment longer before she shook her head. "I was surprised, is all. I'm really glad you changed your mind!"

Takeru smiled and the waitress came around, collecting their orders. It was peaceful after that, Takeru finding a middle ground in which to interact with Miyako. At the end, he he paid, escorting Miyako back to the car.

"So, what was with the avoidance of parents?" Takeru asked, turning on the car and pulling out.

"Everyone's home and was teasing me about the date," Miyako sighed. "Look, about your earlier phone conversation on Friday..."

"Dissociation?" Takeru guessed and Miyako nodded. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his gaze sliding over to her. "Please, don't ask."

He reached over, touching Miyako's hand with hesitation and trepidation.

"It's not something I like talking about. And I would hate to drag someone else down into the mire that is everything that happened. Please, for your sake, do not ask."

Miyako met his gaze when he stopped at a light, searching for anything that would waver from the seriousness before she nodded. "I won't," she promised, resting her other hand on top of his. "But if you _ever_ need someone to talk to..."

"Of course," Takeru promised, seeing that it was only two in the afternoon. He glanced at Miyako. "Want to watch a movie at my place?"

"Sounds good!" She grinned at him and he smiled back, feeling an ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I swear the dates will be better with different characters, but yeah


	12. 11. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, this is just a fucking filler chapter. (It's not even eight hundred words)
> 
> Enjoy~~

**December**

Daisuke stretched out as he listened to the music play softly from the stereo, picking his head up from Miyako's couch and looking at the others. Iori was sleeping on a futon, Miyako sprawled out on the floor with Takeru near her, while Ken was curled up on the other end of the couch, a book laying in his lap.

Ken glanced up when he heard Daisuke move, marking the page in his book and turning to look at him. "Something on your mind?"

Daisuke swung his gaze to Ken, offering him a shrug. It was the Wednesday after the start of break, Miyako declaring it a movie day and inviting everyone over. He had spent the time watching her and Takeru interact.

"What do you think happened between those two?"

Daisuke glanced towards Ken when he asked the question, arching an eyebrow. "Takeru asked Miyako out on a date on Friday. She called me on Saturday and started pestering me about what she should wear."

Ken frowned at the information, his gaze darting back to them. They were closer than usual, Miyako using Takeru's arm as a pillow. His body wasn't quite touching hers, but he would call it close enough to cuddling for Miyako to be thrilled by it.

"Didn't he tell her no, like, three weeks ago?"

"Apparently,” Daisuke sang, “he had a change of heart. She's been flirting with him since the middle of September. Even him telling her no didn’t put a stop to it."

Daisuke watched Ken set his book on top of his bag, pulling his knees to his chest. He pushed himself up, moving to sit as near Ken as the other boy would allow. He reached out, touching his hand.

"Ken?"

His name was like a lifeboat in the middle of the ocean and the boy turned, burying his head into Daisuke's chest. Daisuke reached out, wrapping his arms around Ken and held him as the other cried silently. It was several minutes before he sat back up, wiping at his face.

"Ken?" Daisuke asked again, concern laced through the single word.

"Care to go for a walk, Daisuke?" Ken asked, pushing himself off the couch and offering Daisuke a hand. Daisuke took it, swiping his set of keys that had a key to Miyako's house on it and they headed out once they donned their jackets, shoes, and scarves. Ken was quiet, Daisuke staring up at the sky.

They walked like that for several minutes, their breaths coming out as little clouds of fog before Ken finally stopped, adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. Daisuke reached up, his cold fingers slipping under Ken's scarf and touching the burning hot skin at the nap of his neck.

"Is it getting worse?"

Ken grimaced at the question, taking a step closer to Daisuke and hiding his face in the other's chest before he nodded. "The doctors, even if they can't figure out the cause, say a year, at most."

Daisuke moved his other arm, wrapping Ken and pulling him tight to his chest. "I'm not going to let you die."

"Daisuke, there is nothing either of us can do." Ken's voice was muffled against the fabric of the jacket and Daisuke sighed, moving his hand away from Ken's neck.

He slid that arm around Ken's waist, holding him close and swaying side to side as he listened to Ken's breathing.

"We should go back," Ken whispered and Daisuke sighed.

"Why?"

Ken looked up, meeting his gaze and taking a step back. They were standing under a small light, though Daisuke could still see the stars.

"If Miyako wakes-" Ken began.

"Ken, I love you. Please, why do we have to-"

Daisuke is cut off as Ken kisses him, hard. He reaches out, steadying Ken with one hand while his other goes to Ken's cheek, his thumb finding the tears that had started to form and spill. He wiped them away even as Ken moved back, not going any further than Daisuke could reach.

"I want to love you," Ken whispered and his voice wavered. "But there's not enough _time_ , Daisuke."

"I am going to find whatever hell took you to the digital world and rip its spine out," Daisuke breathed, teeth ground in frustration. Ken met his gaze, seeing the pain that flickered through his gaze before he kissed Daisuke again. It was the cold that drove them back to the house, to the silence, and to the lonely corners of the couch that evening.

The cold and the truth that hung between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, would you guys be interested in shorter, filler chapters kinda like these? Just sort of, "day in life of" type things. It's what the first "Guiding Points of Light" POV was about. And this one was just... to honestly not skip straight to the New Year's party/not have Takeru's run overlong with shoving in the visit with Hiroki in there, too.
> 
> (At this point in time(on 10/7), there is gonna be a longer Ken chapter, but that may also end up just being a filler scene to not have Takeru's run overlong? I don't know. I'll probably have the next chapter done before I post this one anyway)


	13. 12. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter.
> 
> Sorry. More Filler than anything.
> 
> More DaiKen filler but, yeah...

**December**

Ken steepled his fingers together, watching the snow drift down outside. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder, the boy glancing over his shoulder to meet his mother's gaze. She moved, dropping a blanket over his shoulders with a smile.

"Are you comfortable?"

Ken nodded, smiling at her. "Daisuke is coming over in a couple of minutes, is that okay?"

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's a good friend, isn't it?"

Ken sighed, a smile playing across his features. "He's willing to put up with me."

There was a pause, Ken pulling the blanket tighter. It was silent, his mother dropping back and heading towards the door when there was a knock. Ken picked himself up from the couch, hearing Daisuke greet his mother. The boy bounded past her, catching Ken in a hug.

"Let's go," Ken said, pulling away when he felt he had enough. The pair retreated to Ken's bedroom, the teenager locking the door and dropping the blanket to the floor. Daisuke moved the bag from his side, watching as Ken dropped into his chair at the desk.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Daisuke asked, fiddling with the straps on his bag.

"I..." Ken sighed, dropping his gaze to his hands. "If I tell you that I think you should try being interested in anyone else, you're going to just roll your eyes at me. I-"

Daisuke looked up, startled by the statement. "What about the thing?"

Ken moved a hand to the back of his neck when Daisuke mentioned it, his gaze sliding to the floor. "That is still the case, and it's still a year, if not less. But... I..."

Daisuke moved forward, taking Ken's hands in his own. "You really mean it?"

"Do I ever say anything that I don't mean?" Ken inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I thought... I thought that if we were to do this, it might help later on?"

Daisuke glanced at Ken, looking him in the eyes. He leaned forward, kissing him lightly. It was different from the one they shared earlier that week and Ken sighed, sinking into it.

"Do we tell the others?" Daisuke asked.

Ken shook his head. "Not yet?" he asked, sounding terrified. Daisuke nodded, pulling Ken into a hug.

"Does that mean I get to give you my present now?"

Ken laughed, nodding as Daisuke pulled away, unfastening the straps on his bag and holding out the box covered in green wrapping paper. Ken took it, raising an eyebrow. Daisuke grinned, Ken looking down at it and opening the paper. He stared at the object before looking up at Daisuke, opening his mouth to say something, anything.

"Don't... like it?" Daisuke asked.

Ken dropped his gaze back down to the plushie that was in the box, pulling it out. "How did you...?" he whispered.

"I listened to how you described him and found someone that was able to make a plush based off the description. Is that, okay?"

Ken looked down at the replica of Wormmon, setting the box to the side before he moved, throwing his arms around Daisuke. "This is the best present-" he began.

Daisuke shook his head, returning the hug and smiling. "I'm glad you like it."


	14. 13. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last of the short chapters! For now.
> 
> Sorry about having three of them in a row. They were important and I didn't know where else to stick them? And look, more information regarding the lack of Yamato?
> 
> I'm helping out at the local Ren Faire this Fri, Sat, & Sun. I will most likely not be updating during those days. I have some chapters that I could post, but I probably will be too tired to do so. So, enjoy this!

**December**

Takeru sat down at the table, meeting his father's gaze. It had been several months since he had seen the man. Hiroki looked tired, his hair more grey than brown.

"How have you been?" Hiroki asked, meeting Takeru's gaze.

He dropped his father's gaze, staring down at the food that he had made. "I'm settling in well."

"Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch more often-" Hiroki began.

"Please, I don't want to hear it." Takeru looked up from the food, shaking his head. "I've listened to mom give me excuses, I don't want to hear them from you, too."

Hiroki opened his mouth before he sighed. "Would you have liked to stay with me?"

"No."

They fell back into silence, Takeru finishing his food.

"Thank you for coming out here to spend Christmas with me."

Hiroki nodded, dropping his gaze to the table. "You are welcome to come visit me, anytime you would like."

Takeru shook his head. "I don't think I could stomach it."

When the door opened, they looked up, watching as Natsuko hesitated by the door.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, we just finished dinner!" Takeru said, getting up to claim the empty plates. He brought them into the kitchen, setting them in the sink and turning the water on.

"Where were you, anyway?"

Takeru paused when he heard Hiroki's question, glancing over his shoulder to see Natsuko grimace.

"I figured you two would prefer to eat without me here. How are you, Hiroki?"

Takeru turned his attention back to the plates, rinsing them off and shoving them in the dishwasher. He turned off the water then grabbed a container, heading back to the table.

"I think we need to talk." Hiroki said as Takeru stepped into the dining room. He grabbed the leftovers, putting the food in the container.

"I can go somewhere else," Takeru offered.

"All three of us need to talk," Hiroki clarified and Takeru stiffened. He looked up to see his parents staring at him and he set the container back down, now full of food.

"About what?" Takeru asked.

"We were discussing and I think it would be better if you were to go to therapy," Natsuko began and Takeru shook his head.

"I'm fine," he ground out. "I don't need to go talk to anyone."

"Are you sure?" Natsuko asked, pushing hair out of her face. "You've withdrawn even further since-"

"Since?" Takeru prompted, watching the color drain out of her face as she glanced away. Hiroki ran a hand through his hair, neither of them finishing the sentence.

"I'm going to go, if you don't want to finish this conversation, then." Takeru turned, taking the container of leftovers and putting them in the fridge.

"Takeru-" Natsuko began and he paused, turning to look at her.

"What?" he asked, voice seeming to drop an octave.

"Just, go."

He turned, storming out of the house and ignoring the cold bite of the air, the teenager wearing only a light, long-sleeved shirt.


	15. 14. Lasting Moments Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one doesn't really have one POV, which is why it's titled "Lasting Moments Together"
> 
> TW: Drinking, character death mention
> 
> Sorry for the inconsistent chapter lengths, really. I am trying to make them longer, but... *shrugs* I don't know. Also, I feel like the conversation seems out of place in the beginning, but... it isn't for what's going on.
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> This eats up the last of my chapter reserves for this fic. I will be back to writing more, Tuesday, hopefully.

**December/January**

Miyako set the last bowl of snacks out just as there was a knock. It was a moment before the door was pushed open, the girl looking over to see Ken and Daisuke walk in. Daisuke waved at her, Miyako smiling back at them.

The house was festive, decorations hanging everywhere that Miyako could put them. Her siblings and parents were all out, respecting her wishes for the privacy of the home, as long as she remembered to care for the chickens. That aspect of chores as already done and she was well on her way to enjoying the night, a drink in one hand.

"And how are you doing?" Daisuke asked, Ken breaking off to take stock of what Miyako had in her fridge.

Miyako grinned. "I had another date with Takeru yesterday."

"Oh? What did you two do?" Ken asked, drifting from the fridge to the couch. Miyako glanced between him and Daisuke. Daisuke hesitated, stepping towards Ken before turning to the kitchen.

"We went and played pool down at the lounge," Miyako responded. "He's a really good player."

Ken let out a small hum, drawing his knees to his chest. They fell silent as Daisuke let out a groan. He stuck his head out of the kitchen, eyeing Miyako. "You stocked up on stuff you knew I wanted to cook."

"I may have," she responded with a grin. "Can you make that one cake that you make so well?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes but nodded. "Did you get the Spiced Rum?"

She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow and the drink in hand. "When have I not supplied the alcohol, Motomiya?"

"When we didn't drink," Ken commented, twisting in his seat to glance over the edge of the couch. Miyako just rolled her eyes, joining Daisuke in the kitchen. It was several hours before there was a knock, Miyako practically skipping her way to the door and opening it. Both Iori and Takeru stood there, each seeming lost in their own thoughts.

"Come in!" Miyako chirped, stepping out of their way. She caught Takeru in a hug as he walked past, the teenager pausing to kiss her on the cheek and smiled when she kissed him back. Ken rolled his eyes at the display, Takeru taking a step around.

"We still have about an hour until dinner is ready. Why don't we play a game?" Miyako asked, dragging Takeru to the living room and sitting down on the couch. She took another sip of her drink, Ken looking up from his book.

"What are we playing?" Ken asked, setting the book to the side. Daisuke flopped down on the couch next to him after handing Iori and Takeru a drink.

"Never have I ever." Miyako grinned, taking another sip of her drink. She frowned when she saw it was empty, Daisuke getting up and refilling it.

"How do you play?" Takeru asked, taking a sniff of the drink he had been handed. He glanced at Iori when he lifted his glass and caught Takeru’s attention.

"Miyako puts Spiced Rum in her holiday drinks. I would be careful if I were you," Iori warned, already drinking out of his cup.

Miyako held up a finger, frowning. "Wait, you've never played?" she asked as Daisuke returned with her drink, the girl taking it. Her frown morphed into a smile, Daisuke nodding at her and taking a seat between Iori and Ken.

"I mean... maybe once, with Mimi? That would have been years ago though. Can you go over the rules?" Takeru asked, looking down at the drink once more.

"Well, you say something that you've never done. If someone in the circle has done it, you have to take a drink," Miyako explained.

"I'll start then," Takeru said, looking down at the drink in his hands. "Never have I ever drank."

The four teenagers looked at each other and then Takeru, Iori taking a drink. The rest followed suit, Ken watching Takeru with open amusement.

"Really, you've never drank before?" he asked, Takeru shaking his head.

"Nope, never had a reason to." Takeru shrugged. "So, the next one would be...?"

"We'll go to the left, which would be me," Miyako mused, looking into her drink. She looked up, a smirk crossing her face. "Never have I ever..." She studied the four kids, her fingers tapping against the glass. "Moved."

Takeru sighed, bringing the glass up to his lips and taking a swallow, finding the rum and coke concoction to be an interesting taste. He saw Ken do the same, Daisuke grinning.

"Never have I ever had sex," Iori chimed, not missing a beat.

Takeru grimaced at the statement, taking a drink. He saw Daisuke give him a hard stare, the blond shrugging.

"Never have I ever lived in a big city," Daisuke threw out. Takeru took another sip, Ken doing the same.

"Never have I ever had a sister," Ken shot, Miyako and Daisuke each taking a sip.

"Never have I ever..." Takeru hesitated, drawing a blank as he glanced at the other teenagers. "Shot a gun." He watched as no one moved, shrugging and looking at his drink.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Miyako said, Takeru taking another drink.

“Never have I ever gone skydiving,” Iori commented. Miyako stuck her tongue out at him, taking a drink.

“Never have I ever participated in a Kendo tournament,” Daisuke commented, Iori passively taking a drink.

“Never have I ever driven a motorcycle,” Ken selected, Miyako rolling her eyes and taking a drink.

 

Takeru listened and studied the others, looking up when he realized it was his turn. He let out a low hum, looking at Miyako and then at Daisuke as he tried to parse out what he knew about them before selecting something at random. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Miyako snorted into her drink as Daisuke took a sip, the girl grumbling but following suit.

“Never have I ever had a girlfriend.”

Takeru took a sip of his drink, watching as the others didn’t move an inch.

“Never have I ever had a boyfriend,” Iori said, Miyako taking a sip and getting up to refill her cup, grumbling under her breath as she did so.

Daisuke leaned back against the couch, setting his cup down on the floor in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. “Never have I ever kissed a guy.” He ignored the hard stare Ken gave him, Takeru taking a sip of drink as Miyako rejoined the group.

“Really, you’ve never kissed a guy, Daisuke?” she demanded, taking her own drink.

“Nope, but Takeru has,” Daisuke grinned.

“You’re lying,” Takeru mused, his gaze glinting in the light. He saw Daisuke jump at the accusation, Ken taking a drink as well.

“How can you tell?” Daisuke asked, Ken nudging him with an elbow. Daisuke rolled his eyes, taking a drink at his own question and Iori lifted an eyebrow. He set it back down, staring at the wall.

“Never have I ever made a snow angel,” Ken offered, Miyako’s eyes going wide as the four of them took a drink. Ken shrugged and sighed. “My health has not been particularly well to go making snow angels in the recent years and prior to moving here, we didn’t get much snow.”

 

“Never have I ever tried to lie at this game,” Takeru said, eyeing Daisuke as he grumbled but took another drink.

Miyako laughed, her gaze darting across the group as she considered her next option. She set her drink down, tapping a finger against her chin in deep thought. “Never have I ever done drugs,” she offered.

Daisuke and Ken exchanged a glance, no one moving and she shrugged, turning her attention to Iori.

"Never have I ever been shot at," Iori mused.

Takeru sighed, taking another drink and watching as Daisuke and Ken gave him a startled glance. He shrugged, looking into his drink and tracing the rim with a fingertip of his free hand.

"Never have I ever seen someone die," Daisuke commented.

Takeru shifted, lifting up the glass and draining what was left in it. He set the empty glass down, Miyako moving to get him another as he shook his head. She sat back down as Ken took a small sip of his own, the room seeming to grow tense.

"Never have I ever had a parent die," Ken plied. Iori grimaced at that, taking a drink. Takeru pushed himself up from the couch, feeling the warmth of the alcohol run through him and the voice that was normally so quiet, speak up in his ear.

_I think you had enough. You need to stop, Takeru._

"Never have I ever tried to pry for information via a children's game."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think what they may take from it, stifling the rage that seemed to rear its head. He met Daisuke’s gaze, turning to look at Iori, then at Miyako and Ken, daring either of them to say anything.

Iori and Daisuke had the decency to look ashamed as they took a drink, Takeru moving to step outside. He heard a second glass be set on the table, as he shut the sliding glass door behind him. His gaze was drawn to the chicken coop, his hands in his pockets as he wandered that way.

"Takeru?"

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Ken's voice, tensing but nodding towards him. It was cold outside, the wind tugging at lose strands of Takeru's hair.

"What?"

“Are you upset by the game?” Ken asked, hovering just behind his shoulder.

Takeru opened his mouth, shutting it and looking away as he considered the question before he sighed. “I guess… I don’t know, I just-”

"I saw my brother die when I was eight. He was hit by a car." Ken stepped up next to him then, staring down at the chickens as the rooster looked up from the door of the coop, the rest of the chickens already tucked away. “Never have I ever is supposed to be played to learn more about your friends. Daisuke and Iori were being…”

“Dicks?” Takeru suggested and Ken laughed.

“I suppose something like that. I don’t want to pry, but if you need someone to speak with…” he hesitated, gaze shifting to Takeru. “It can be hard if you don’t talk to anyone, you know.”

Takeru glanced at him, studying the side profile that was Ken Ichijouji with growing interest. "Is this supposed to be an open mic type of thing? You tell me something traumatic so I’ll tell you something traumatic from my past?"

"I'm guessing you saw someone die, maybe even a horrible death.” Ken offered Takeru the glass he was holding and Takeru took it. He cocked an eyebrow, Ken meeting his gaze. "I also watched a friend-" he cut himself off, biting his lip and looking away.

"My brother shot himself, about two days before mom decided that we needed to move here. It was the first of August."

Takeru felt his chest tighten at the words, bringing the small shot glass up and drinking it. The burn of pure alcohol ran down his throat, warming his stomach. The pair stayed out in the cold until Takeru felt himself start to tilt, Ken leading himself into the house.

Takeru sat back on the couch, accepting the next glass that was handed to him by Miyako, the girl looking at him in concern.

"You okay?" she asked, voice soft.

Takeru shrugged, taking a drink of the rum and coke. "Your chickens are in the coop, do you want me to shut the door?"

"No, I can do it," Miyako promised with a shake of her head, heading outside. Daisuke poked his head out of the kitchen, his gaze sliding over Ken, Takeru, and Iori.

"Dinner's ready, would anyone like to set the table?" he called.

Takeru got up, setting his drink on the table and heading over to the kitchen. He could feel the sluggishness from the alcohol, his mind flashing to his brother for a brief moment before he shoved the thought away. He grabbed the plates from Daisuke, feeling Ken's gaze on him as he set the table, his movements jerky in a way he didn’t appreciate.

Ken shook his head as he watched Takeru, going into the kitchen and helping Daisuke with bringing the food out. It was quiet as Miyako stepped back into the house, the tension settling as Iori joined the table.

Dinner, overall, was a quiet affair. The tension still hung in the air and no one made an attempt to ease it. It wasn't until after dinner, when Ken and Takeru were working on dishes and Iori disappearing to the bathroom, that Daisuke found himself cornered by Miyako, her gaze flashing in anger.

"What do you think that was?" she hissed, her voice low as the pair stepped out of view of the kitchen and living room. Her cheeks were flushed and she was resting a hand on the wall to support herself.

"It's a game, Miyako," Daisuke responded, keeping his voice low. "It's the same shit we always do."

"He's going to be broody fo the next several weeks," Miyako grumbled.

Daisuke lifted an eyebrow, watching her. "How'd you convince him to go out with you?"

Miyako frowned at the question, the question seeming to confuse her. "He asked me, after I had asked him out. He didn't really go into details, but he mentioned something about a change of heart."

Daisuke nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You seem thrilled with yourself."

Miyako rolled her eyes, tossing hair over her shoulder. "What's it matter to you, Daisuke?"

"I'm worried that something terrible is going to happen."

Miyako met his gaze but shook her head. "I won't do _that_ , Daisuke. What do you take me for?"

Daisuke bit back the response that came to mind. "Look, I'll see if I can talk to Takeru or something, apologize for the questions. It wasn't just me that was throwing statements out there and, honestly, my last question wasn't directed at anyone."

"Right, why should I believe you?" Miyako demanded and Daisuke shrugged.

"I think you're right on your way to being drunk because you're starting to get very rude," Daisuke warned and watched as Miyako froze. She opened her mouth to protest before she looked away, embarrassed enough to shut up.

They were silent for a moment longer, Ken sticking his head down the hallway. "We're about to start the Twilight Zone marathon and play Monopoly, want to join?"

The pair gave each other a look but Daisuke just smiled, stepping towards Ken and nodding. Miyako followed at a slower place, the table in the living room having been moved so they could set up the board game. Takeru had his legs tucked under him, Miyako sitting next to him.

The next several hours passed slowly, the mood lightning as they played a friendly game of Monopoly. It was when Takeru bowed out that Miyako took note of the time, turning the Twilight Zone show off and putting the channel for fireworks on. She scooted herself to lean against the bottom of the couch with Takeru, fidgeting before she rested a hand on his with a smile.

"You enjoying yourself?" she whispered, Ken and Daisuke moving to get a better view of the tv.

Takeru gave Miyako a half shrug, his gaze sliding towards her. "It's not the worst New Year's party I've been to," he offered. He watched as her smile seemed to drop and he shook his head. 'I'm having fun, I promise."

"Good," Miyako murmured, her attention dragging to the countdown on the screen. When it struck midnight, Daisuke pulled out an airhorn, blowing it in time to the fireworks going off on the screen. Takeru flinched under the noise, Miyako frowning as her gaze darted to Daisuke. She was caught off guard when Takeru kissed her.

She kissed him back after a second’s hesitation, Daisuke clearing his throat at the display and Miyako pulled away to glare at him.

"I think I'm going to lay down now," Iori decided. Ken nodded in agreement, Miyako getting up from the floor and offering Takeru a hand. He took it, the pair disappearing into her bedroom. Daisuke sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gross," he decided.

"Don't like public display of affections, Motomiya?" Ken teased and Daisuke looked at him. His face was flushed, his hands seeming to shake even as he pressed them to his legs.

"Is that a challenge, Ichijouji?" Daisuke demanded.

"Maybe," Ken smirked and Iori rolled over on the second couch, his back to the two. Daisuke picked himself up, walking over to Ken and placing his hands on his shoulders before he leaned down, kissing him.

Ken closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, both of them startling when he heard a muffled couch. Daisuke's gaze jerked up, Takeru drifting into the room. He rested a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, a smirk crossing his features.

"Congrats," the blond chirped and Daisuke stared at him. His hair was hanging free, and his gaze seemed much clearer than it had moments ago when he disappeared with Miyako.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Daisuke asked, pulling away from Ken and trying to get rid of the blush that was crossing his features.

"She passed out and I have no intention of letting her cling to me all night," Takeru responded, moving to sit on the couch. "I figured I could join the dead family club out here, instead."

"Harsh," Iori mused from his spot on the couch. Ken made a grunt of something that Daisuke couldn't pick out, and he turned to study the blond. He saw the hardness that had formed as a mask over his features, the stiffness in his movements and the tension that seemed to roll off him.

"Ken never said-" Daisuke began but Ken shook his head.

"I talked to him about it. He's more than welcome to join the dead family club," Ken interrupted, meeting Daisuke's gaze.

"Any morbid curiosity questions that you want to get out of the way?" Takeru asked, his gaze sliding from Daisuke to Iori’s back. He saw both of them hesitate before Daisuke shook his head. The four of them settled in after that, Takeru laying on his back on the ground to stare at the ceiling. He was starting to drift when he heard Ken move. It was followed by a small, pained cry that had Takeru's heart being faster.

Daisuke moved as Ken cried out in his sleep, having been unable to sleep himself. It was nearing two in the morning, the clock in the kitchen dragging its hands slowly forward. He settled a hand on Ken's shoulder, the boy having finally fallen asleep on the couch. Daisuke was by him, Takeru sprawled out on the floor while Iori had made a nest for himself on the other couch.

"Ken?" Daisuke whispered, pressing his fingers to Ken's cheek. He drew his hand away when he felt the heat that radiated off his skin, fear swelling through him.

"You shouldn't wake him."

Daisuke twisted when he heard Takeru's voice, searching for his figure in the dark. "Why not?" he demanded.

The boy hesitated, and Daisuke saw the blond hair tumble in his face as he shook his head, closer to him than he had realized. "It's something that my brother told me, once. If someone is having a night terror, you shouldn't wake them."

There was silence before Takeru sighed, moving to sit next to Daisuke. Daisuke twitched as Takeru reached out, his hand seeming to _glow_ a faint orange-yellow in the dark. He brushed his shoulder against Daisuke's, resting his hand on the back of Ken's neck.

"This is stupid," the boy hissed between his teeth.

"And yet," Takeru responded to himself, his voice dropping lower, "it'll help."

Daisuke watched as Ken seemed to calm, the glow cutting out suddenly and leaving them in pitch blackness. He wasn't prepared for Takeru to sway, falling sideways and into him. Daisuke caught him before he fell all the way to the floor with his body, angling himself to lower Takeru the rest of the way down.

"What... was that?" Daisuke asked.

"Ask later," Takeru mumbled before passing out. Daisuke glanced between him and Ken, feeling a shudder run through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo!
> 
> That's what happened to Yamato(which makes you wonder why he would do something so drastic?)!
> 
> And, what the hell is up with the glowy hand thing and the talking to himself from Takeru? And the hearing voices. Man, he's getting the whole board of problems in this chapter. Anyone wanna take a guess? Cause, your theories are probably as fun and wild as mine!
> 
> Yeah.... I really held up to the definition of this word, "Exulansis", haven't I? I really thought this would be different, but it ended up being, well, this. If you've seen/read some of my other work, you know what I mean by the plot has a means of running away from me. Or, tracking me down in a dark alley and beating me over the head?


	16. 15. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at what i found!

**January**

Daisuke stared at the back of Takeru's head as the boy leaned over his work, his gaze seeming far away. It was the third week of January, a new semester having just begun. It was easy to get lost in the end of semester exam rush for studying. He turned his attention to the board, seeing that the teacher was telling them what they would be focusing on the following semester.

Takeru looked up at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow as the boy shrugged at him, turning his own gaze to his work. It was several minutes before the teacher let them talk in groups, sitting at her desk. Daisuke moved closer to Takeru, watching as the teenager looked up, meeting his gaze.

"You look like shit," Daisuke observed, Takeru rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, it's the nightmares. I hear they do wonders for your skin."

Daisuke looked away when Takeru said that, the blond letting out a sigh and shaking his head.

"Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well. Want to do the project with me?"

Daisuke nodded, a frown coming across his features. "Are you sure you're not starting to get sick?"

Takeru narrowed his gaze at the question, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "Probably, but I'll be fine. So, book project with me?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Daisuke watched Takeru get up from the desk, claiming a copy of the book that was sitting on the teacher's desk. He retreated back to Daisuke, the teenager tapping his fingers against the table. "What happened, the night of New Year's, with the glowy hand thing?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the question, handing Daisuke the second copy of the book. "I don't know what you mean."

"Ken hasn't been sick since then and you're starting to get sick now. What did you do?" Daisuke asked, keeping his voice low as he looked around the room. "You did _something_ , didn't you?"

"Daisuke, I don't want to talk about it," Takeru warned, keeping his voice low. "Why can't you leave it at that?"

Daisuke stared at him, his eyes narrowing. "What did you do, Takaishi?"

Takeru heaved a long sigh, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "I did something extremely stupid, so now I'm paying the price in being sick. Happy now?"

Daisuke stared at him, Takeru gritting his teeth.

"You already know stuff about me that I didn't want anyone knowing. I'm not going to go into the whole hand glowy thing, not in school. Not now, probably not ever." He picked his book up, flipping open the pages to the first chapter.

"Is it a thing that you do a lot?"

"Daisuke?"

Takeru looked up when he saw Daisuke staring at him, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"When someone tells you to stop asking, what should you do?" Takeru asked, a dangerous undertone to his words. Daisuke glanced over his shoulder, meeting Takeru's gaze and feeling suddenly, very small. Like a mouse under the cat's gaze.

"You... don't ask?" he tried, Takeru nodding slowly.

"So, stop asking."

Daisuke frowned, shaking the feeling off. "You told me to ask you later. Look, I know people who do the same thing and don't want to talk about it. But-"

"Shut. Up." Takeru suggested with a smile on his face, the two words low, laced with venom. "Just, shut up about the subject, kay?"

Daisuke opened his mouth but then decided for the better, nodding in agreement to Takeru's words. "How's it going with Miyako?"

Takeru shrugged, glancing up from what he had been trying to read. "I guess it's okay, she wants to go out again this weekend."

"And you aren't?"

"Well, I was actually going to see if Ken was interested in playing pool with me, if he was feeling up to it." Takeru dogeared the page of the first chapter, giving up on reading anything while in class.

"You know that she'll want to do something great for Valentine's," Daisuke warned.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you for the warning."

"Are you happy with her?"

Takeru stood up as the bell rang, Daisuke watching him back the rest of his stuff. He grabbed the book off his desk, glancing at Takeru.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said, hurrying out of the room. Daisuke just sighed, letting the conversation go. He headed to Chemistry, setting down in his and Ken's table. It was a relief when the boy showed up, sitting next to Daisuke.

"You look good," Daisuke mused, Ken glancing at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's strange," he admitted, "I haven't felt ill since the party."

Daisuke nodded, his gaze shifting around the class to see that Miyako hadn't shown up as the bell rang. "It looks like Takeru is starting to get sick," he commented.

"Oh?"

Ken looked at him with idle curiosity. His fingers tapped a pen against the black table top, Daisuke reaching over to stop him.

"When you were having the nightmare at Miyako's party, was anything different about it?" he asked, voice low as the teacher began to take attendance. A tv was set up in the corner, the teacher pressing play on the movie when the attendance was finished.

Ken thought about it, tapping a finger against his chin. "Now that you mention it, yeah, there was. It felt like there was a moment where hope was there."

"Hope?"

He nodded, glancing at Daisuke. "It sounds strange, but I felt the presence of hope. There was that moment of, 'we could do this'. Then, there was a flash of light and I wasn't trapped there anymore." He glanced over his shoulder as he spoke, making sure that his voice didn't carry. "Also, the feeling of angel wings."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, Ken meeting his gaze.

"What?"

"Takeru did something weird that night. He made his hands glow with this weird, yellow-orange light and placed it on the back of your neck. After that, you didn't continue to have a nightmare," Daisuke breathed, watching Ken's eyes go wide in the light of the movie. He opened his mouth, glancing away as he considered this information. His hand stilled against the table, the teenager letting out a sigh.

"Thank you for telling me."

Daisuke nodded, looking down at his own hands. They let the movie occupy their minds, neither teenager willing to say anything else regarding the event.

***

Daisuke perched on the edge of his bed as he looked over the work that was on the floor, Takeru sitting on the floor itself. It was nearing the end of January, the teenager insisting they get a start on their work. Daisuke leaned forward, dropping from the bed to the floor in an undignified manner.

Takeru gave him a glance, moving the papers out of the way and nodding at the main note that he had written down.

"All of this, for one story?" Daisuke asked, looking at the scrawled handwriting, noticing that the writing varied on occasion.

"Yes," Takeru said, his gaze darting across the work. He reached out, his hand shaking as he plucked up a card, turning it over. On the back were notes from his Ancient History class.

Daisuke leaned over, catching Takeru's wrist and meeting his gaze. "You look like shit."

Takeru met Daisuke's gaze, blinking slowly before he shrugged. It was something that he was used to. Something that couldn't be put off, not around summer where it was easier for him to get sick.

"I just haven't been sleeping well, is all."

Daisuke scoffed, keeping ahold of Takeru's wrist even as he pulled away. "This seems like much more than just not sleeping well, Takeru. What's going on?"

Takeru glowered at him, yanking his hand away in a fit of strength. Daisuke let him, his gaze travelling back to the notes. the longer he looked at the one in his other hand, the less that the writing made sense, now that he thought about it.

"I need to go-" Takeru bounded up suddenly, Daisuke staring at him before he blond darted out of the room, leaving behind the mess and his school bag. The other boy let out a sigh as he moved to collect the paper, setting it to the side before heaving himself up.

He followed Takeru to the door, seeing how far he had made it before he sped up, catching Takeru at the end of the street. THe boy turned, his eyes wide as he looked Daisuke in the eye.

“What-” he began and Daisuke shook his head, tugging on Takeru’s wrist.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been acting off ever since the party and I need to know if it’s my fault.”

Takeru stared at Daisuke, shaking his head as quick as he can. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“I’ve heard a lot of things in my time. Why don’t you try talking to me before saying I wouldn’t believe you?” Daisuke suggested, watching Takeru’s gaze flick from him to behind him. Daisuke looked over his shoulder, letting out a cry as Takeru managed to yank his hand away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to tell you, how about that?” he suggested, taking a step back. “I want to be able to talk to you, but I don’t know how to tell you what I have to say. Just… give me a couple of days and I’ll think on it?”

Daisuke nodded, watching Takeru turn and start to walk down the street before he picked up his pace, disappearing around the corner. He retreated inside, feeling the anxiousness rise through his gut.


	17. 16. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof, got through Ren Faire in one piece. Got back to writing today. Hope you all weren't too bored by the wait.
> 
> Upside, I got a rough idea of how much longer this fic is gonna be. I say rough, cause I know the plot points I want to hit, but I don't know how long it'll take to hit them. But, I'd estimate this being about....roughly 2/5ths done? Not quite halfway point. Or, depending on what happens, this is closer to the end. But....uhm, yeah, me and outlines don't get along. So, yeah...

**February**

"You're worried about Takeru?"

Ken set his pen down as he adjusted his grip on the phone, a frown crossing his features. He had been talking with Daisuke for nearly an hour and this was the first time they had mentioned their mutual friend.

"Yeah," Daisuke admitted. "There's something going on and I don't know what to do about it."

"What about something?" Ken glanced over at the clock, reaching out to pull it closer before he dropped his hand. Daisuke didn't respond for several more moments.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked, worried that the call had dropped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, there is."

Ken frowned as he heard the rustling on the other end. "What do you think is going on?" he tried again.

"I was looking through some of his notes; he left them at my house. There's some pretty... his handwriting is different.” Daisuke stopped talking then, the rustling of paper returning.

"His... handwriting?" Ken asked, glancing at the clock once more. He pushed himself up from his desk, walking towards the window and watching the clouds.

"Yes!"

Ken pulled the phone away from his ear when Daisuke shouted, replacing it and shaking his head. "I don't know what you want me to do with this information..."

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him. Do you think you could try talking to him about it or something?" Daisuke asked.

"Talk to him based on what, exactly?" Ken inquired.

He heard Daisuke let out a groan, a smile crossing his face as he tapped his fingers against the desk, unwilling to sit back down on the chair.

"Look, I think something is going on with Takeru."

"I don't disagree with you on that. But I need more than just his handwriting varies, Daisuke." Ken picked up a glass of water, taking a sip and setting it back down on the coaster with care. "If I talk to him, I want to have more than just that."

"What about him talking to himself?" Daisuke suggested.

"I have never heard him talk to himself," Ken responded.

"He did it the night of the party," Daisuke shot back. There was a pause before Daisuke sighed. "You were asleep, though."

"So I can't ask him about it, not unless you want to admit that we talk about him behind his back,” Ken cautioned.

Daisuke let out a small gasp, Ken rolling his eyes at the noise. "This is completely for his own health."

"Daisuke."

"Ken."

Ken let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I'm just saying... Look, we just have to be careful when it comes to the situation, okay? I can, maybe, ask him about it, but... Hold on."

He glanced over his shoulder when he heard his mother call his name, walking towards the door and opening it.

"I'll be down in a moment!" he called back.

"Going somewhere?" Daisuke asked, his voice sounding less stressed than it had a moment before.

"Yes, I am. Takeru invited me to play pool. I took him up on the offer. Does that bother you?" Ken asked, pulling on his sweater.

"No, you two have fun!" Daisuke chirped, his voice muffled as he responded to someone on his end.

"Okay. Talk with you later, Daisuke. Have a good night," Ken mused.

"Night, let me know if you need anything," Daisuke said, hanging up the phone. Ken slid his phone into his pocket, heading down the stairs. Takeru was standing by the door, glancing over his shoulder as he made polite conversation with Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Ready?" he asked, his gaze darting to Ken.

The boy nodded, smiling as he bid his mother goodbye and headed out the door with Takeru.

"How are you feeling today?" Takeru asked, turning from the entryway of the house and heading down the pathway. Ken observed Takeru from the corner of his eye, turning over the conversation with Daisuke in his mind. He couldn't see anything different about him, but he wouldn't put Daisuke's fears to the side.

"I'm doing well, yourself?" Ken asked.

Takeru gave him half a shrug. "I'm trying to figure out what Miyako wants to do for Valentines, but she's not forthcoming on any answer."

"Ah..."

The pair walked in silence towards the lounge at the edge of town, Takeru letting his gaze slide towards Ken.

"Have any suggestions?"

"Maybe, just a question?" Ken hedged, feeling anxiety start to creep up his chest as Takeru paused to look at him.

"Sure," he said, moving forward.

"Are you happy, dating Miyako?"

Takeru frowned, shaking his head. "If I weren't happy with her, why would I date her?" he asked. "Were you talking to Daisuke about it?"

Ken let out a small, hesitant laugh as he looked to the side. "He brought it up..." he admitted.

Takeru let out a hum, the pair stopping as the light to cross turned red. Takeru shifted from foot to foot, turning to look at Ken. "I want to move on. In fact, I am trying to move on with my life. If I keep looking at the past, nothing will happen. I will be dragged down into the dark. Dating Miyako is that chance to move on." He pulled out his phone when it pinged, glancing at the message before tucking the phone away. "Sorry that we had to walk today."

Ken let his gaze flick to the sky, watching the clouds before shaking his head. "No, I don't mind walking. It's pleasant currently, not too cold."

"It may snow later," Takeru warned. "I don't know how well you're feeling..."

Ken shook his head. "Honestly, I'm fine." He stressed the word fine as he began to walk across the street, the sign flicking to walk. Takeru jogged to keep up with him, nodding.

"Question for a question," Takeru suggested and Ken nodded.

"What's the question?"

"Are you and Daisuke dating?"

Ken looked at him, his eyes wide before he glanced away, shaking his head quickly. "Are we really-" he began.

"It was a guess," Takeru explained. "My brother acted the same away around Taichi, when the pair of them were dating."

"Where..." Ken frowned at the statement, Takeru heaving a sigh.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I just..." he hesitated, shaking his head. "I don't want you to feel awkward about it, around me at least?"

There was a pause as the pair fell silent, Takeru glancing at Ken.

"I made it awkward, didn't I?"

“No.”

There was another pause between the two before Ken spoke up once more.

"Can I offer you a word of warning?"

Takeru frowned at the statement, glancing at Ken and cocking his head to the side. "Sure?"

Ken hesitated, shaking his head. "I would be careful, dating Miyako. She's a good friend, but she can be very..." he paused as he searched for the words that he wanted. "She can be a lot, if you aren't prepared for her."

"Overbearing," Takeru supplied.

Ken nodded in agreement, his gaze sliding to the lounge as they came in view. "I don't want to see you hurt, Takeru. She wouldn't do it on purpose..."

"I would not be surprised if I were the one to hurt her."

Ken looked startled by the admission, his gaze sliding to Takeru as the blonde smiled at him, though it was sad. The conversation was dropped as the pair stepped into the lounge, Ken and Takeru ducking into the underage section. Ken was left at the table as Takeru went to grab the balls, leaning against the table in the corner that he had claimed.

Outside, through one of the small windows, he could see the clouds, dark as they were, and he shivered.

"You okay?"

Ken jumped when Takeru spoke, turning to look at him with a nod. "Just been thinking, is all."

"Sometimes, thinking hurts your brain."

“Only if you’re Daisuke,” Ken responded, the pair of them bursting into giggles before letting the silence fall back around them.

Ken raised an eyebrow as he watched Takeru set the rack of balls on the table, turning around to pick out a cue stick. Ken joined him, finding one easily while Takeru weighed two, one in each hand before he selected one. He put the other back, turning his attention to Ken with an easy smile.

"Shall you start?" he offered, Ken picking up the cue ball and moving to the bracket out of the way. It was easy to slip into a game of pool with Takeru, their banter swinging back and forth as the pair grew more comfortable. He watched as Takeru moved, his arms flexing as he played.

It was nearly an hour later that Ken was leaning his weight on the stick, when he noticed the man watching them. He turned to Takeru, the boy setting his stick down as he went to rack up the balls from their just finished game. Ken took a step towards him, the man coming out of the shadows.

"I think we need to leave," he murmured. Takeru glanced towards where the man was leaning against a table, a beer in hand as he shook his head.

"I've been keeping my eye on him," he admitted. There was a pause as he finished racking up the balls, grabbing the cue ball and setting it in front of the others. "He's waiting for us to make a move."

Ken frowned, glancing from the man to Takeru and wondering how he managed to miss him. He watched as Takeru picked up his stick once more, leaning across the table and tapping the cue ball, a slow smirk crossing his features as the ball struck the others with enough force to break up the set.

"Have you been playing long?"

Ken glanced up as Takeru straightened, watching the man stride towards them. Takeru smiled back, brushing the loose strands of hair from his face.

"Not long at all, actually. It’s a hobby I've picked up recently. Is there anything I can do to help you, sir?"

Ken frowned at the change of tone in his voice. His hands fidgeted before they closed more tightly around the stick, the man seeming to ignore the motion.

"Just wondering if you and your boyfriend here had any plans later," he smirked. Ken opened his mouth to protest, feeling a tightening in his chest. His vision blacked and he doubled over, coughing. Takeru was at his side in an instant, a hand placed on his back and a weight settling against the skin on his neck.

The man edged closer, Ken pressing his forehead to his knees. The pain was a dull throb up through his chest, unsurprised to see specks of blood on his hands.

"We need to go," Takeru murmured, his hand vanishing from Ken's back. He heard the man make a comment, or protest, though he couldn't understand the individual words. When he looked up, he saw the man was much closer, Takeru between him and the stranger. There was a loud whack, a cry of pain, and then Ken was being picked up, bundled in Takeru's arms.

"You...?" Ken tried, feeling heat and pain radiate from his neck and down his spine. It felt like a mere seconds before the pair were outside, someone shouting after them.

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

The question seemed strange to Ken, Takeru's voice dropping in pitch as he took several running steps and then...

The sensation of flying was something that Ken remembered, being held in Stingmon's arms. The whoosh of air through wings, however, was not something he could have recalled hearing when he was with his partner. Already, the world was fading around him, and he could hear the labored breathing of both him and the person carrying him.

Then, he was hearing his mother's frantic voice, feeling himself passed off. He was standing by himself now, at least, though he swayed heavily. And Takeru, Takeru's voice penetrated through the fog.

"-collapsed on our walk home."

The voice that was laced with pain and fear. Ken opened his eyes to see Takeru, his jacket oddly bulky, standing in the doorway.

"Would you help me get him to bed?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked, her grip on Ken seeming to go slack as Takeru helped him. It was a quick pace he set, and then Ken was down on the soft mattress, the walk up the stairs evading him.

"Tak-" Ken tried, the teenager turning to look at him, his eyes narrowing before he knelt by his side, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry," Takeru breathed. "I should have brought you home sooner."

"The man?" Ken asked, blinking as the world seemed to shift around him and he saw white feathers stick out of Takeru's jacket.

"I broke his ribs and a cue stick in the process of getting him to leave us alone. He tried to touch you. I'm sorry, Ken. I have to go. Feel better," Takeru murmured, before he left, leaving Ken alone to the darkness.

***

Ken stared at the ceiling of his room, feeling the pain recede. It was three days since he had hung out with Takeru and still, the memories didn't make sense. He turned his head, watching as Daisuke hovered in the doorway.

"You... okay?" he asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Ken moved to sit up, Daisuke moving over and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about getting up. Are you okay?"

Ken sighed. "I suppose I am?" he frowned. "My head feels fuzzy."

"Takeru told me you collapsed and... Well, this is the first time your mom would let me in. She said that you were doing okay, better today." Daisuke sat on the chair that was next to Ken's bed, the teenager heaving a sigh and forcing himself to sit up. It was a moment as the world readjusted around him, the swaying making him nauseated.

"Have you heard from Takeru at all? It's... Tuesday, right?" Ken asked, watching as Daisuke grimaced.

"I’ve talked to him off and on, he’s been at school. He was grouchy though," Daisuke said, tapping a finger to his chin in thought.

Ken reached up, running a hand through his hair. He let his thoughts drift, closing his eyes and was surprised when he felt Daisuke settle on the bed next to him, pressing against him.

"I'm worried."

"I know," Ken whispered, feeling the tension in Daisuke as the boy turned to look at him. "How was school?"

"Boring. It's like walking on eggshells around Takeru lately. He snapped at Miyako this morning when she tried to kiss him." Daisuke grimaced, shaking his head.

"He got into a fight, while we were at the lounge. Broke someone's ribs with a cue stick, I think. It’s a blur... I fell ill around then."

“He said you collapsed on your way home.”

“No, that’s what he told mom, too. We had walked, but he managed to get home faster than possible… Something is going on and I want to find out what.”

Ken saw Daisuke's eyes go wide, shaking his head. The motion was a mistake, the dizziness causing him to sink against Daisuke. He relaxed when he felt the arm wrap around him, the calming rhythm of Daisuke's heart lulling him to sleep.

"He wants me to help him with a dinner for Miyako. For Valentine's," Daisuke murmured, Ken opening his eyes.

"Are you going to help him?"

"Yeah, I suppose I will," Daisuke agreed, fiddling with his phone. 

“Are we going to do anything for it?” he asked.

Daisuke let out a laugh, pressing Ken closer to his side with his arm. “If I told you that now, there wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“You know I hate surprises,” Ken warned.

“I know, I thought I could make us dinner and we could watch something sappy. Tell the others that we’re doing it as a hate thing for romantic movies.”

“Mmm, Takeru figured out that we were dating.”

“I know. Why don’t you get some sleep?” Daisuke suggested, tipping his head against Ken’s. His hand steadied Ken, giving him a place to rest. He relaxed, feeling himself drop into a light sleep. It was better, with Daisuke there. Less nightmares to plague him.

It wasn't until the next day that he found the feathers on his desk, with the note written in shaky handwriting and what looked like drops of blood that Ken connected the dots of his dream of flying and Takeru.

_~~I'm sorry for the~~ No, that's not what... ~~This message is about~~ Look, I don't know what to tell you. You probably have questions but I ~~don't have answers~~ can't answer right now. Let me know when you're okay, please?_

_Takeru_

He pulled out his phone, sending a short message and glancing back at the note, fingers tracing the letters where the pen had nearly gone through the paper in concern.


	18. 17. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I still am not great at writing dates with Miyako and Takeru!
> 
> Also, there has been a major lack of Iori, sorry about that folks.
> 
> Also, plot!

**February**

Ken: _I want to let you know that I'm okay_  
Ken: _Are you okay?_

Takeru looked at the messages, glancing at the clock. It was well after midnight on Thursday, the day now ticking steadily into Friday. It was his sixth nearly sleepless night since Saturday. He moved to pillow as he tried to adjust himself, even the small movements sending pain running up and down his back.

Takeru: _im fine. worried bout you_

He sent the message, pushing the phone to the side and groaning as it hit the floor with a thud. He would claim it later, in the morning.

When it pinged with a new message, he ignored it. He would answer in the morning, after he got sleep.

_Takeru let out a sigh as the girl draped herself on the end of his bed, a towel in one hand with a bowl of water on the table next to her._

_“That was stupid, Keru,” she commented. The boy in question, he was only thirteen then, just rolled his eyes and turned his back to her._

_“What were we supposed to do?” he demanded._

_It was with a hint of amusement that an oddly older sounding voice came out of the girl's mouth next. “You were supposed to let it go, Takeru.”_

_The boy grimaced, tugging his shirt off. He ignored the flare of pain as the dried blood came with, throwing the shirt to the side._

_“He agrees with me, doesn't he?” the odd voice asked, sitting up and dipping the rag into the bowl. There was a moment of hesitation before the towel was pressed against Takeru's back._

_“Yes, he does.”_

_It was a quiet admission, into the stillness of the air. “But, Hikari, if I hadn't stepped in-" he began._

_His statement was cut off as the girl pressed the towel harder to his back._

_“You'll make yourself sick.”_

_“They were going to hurt you!” Takeru burst out, feeling Hikari’s free hand come up to rest on his shoulder, steadying him._

_“Tailmon would have been able to handle it, Takeru.”_

_Takeru shook his head, sending his shoulder-length hair flying. Hikari moved it out of her way, returning to the task at hand._

_“They're going to spread rumors of an avenging angel, now. Yamato is going to appreciate that ever so much. Also, this is going to scar. How much did it hurt?”_

_Takeru pursed his lips. “Better me than Taichi. He would have done -fuck, that hurt!” he whined, Hikari dragging the water across the second set of cuts. “And it hurt! You try having six wings burst from _your_ skin if you want to see how much it hurt.”_

_“You should have let me clean it when it happened,” Hikari chided, her other hand releasing his shoulder and drifting down to his arm._

_Takeru about howled when she dumped the peroxide on the cuts, the older voice letting out a dry laugh._

_“How did you convince Angemon to lend you his wings?” Tailmon’s voice asked, Takeru shaking his head as he threw himself onto the bed and drew a pillow to his chest._

_The comforting weight of Hikari draping herself over her legs made him smile._

_“It was an accident,” he admitted. “Angemon responded to my need to help Hikari when she sent me the message.”_

_“I love you, so much, Takeru.” Hikari's voice was muffled by the comforter and he felt a swell of pride jolt through him._

The sense of pride stayed with Takeru as he felt the memory fade. His back ached and he could still feel the sensation of wings and feathers brushing his skin.

When his phone went off, he cursed, seeing the message from Daisuke. It reminded him what day it was, and the impending date that would be coming up with Miyako.

_still need me 4 cookin_

He toyed with the phone before responding, getting off the bed.

_i would appreciate it_

He sent the message, grabbing the nearest clothes and throwing them on. Takeru jerked his head towards the door when the bell rang, turning his body and heading over.

He ignored the ping on his phone, opening it to meet Daisuke’s sheepish gaze and Ken’s own unamused look behind him.

“Sorry to tag along,” Ken murmured, stepping in behind Daisuke.

“We were already hanging out and-" Daisuke began.

“Shouldn't you be doing something nice for Valentine's for Ken, rather than helping me?” Takeru asked, shutting the door and heading to the kitchen.

“Who said anything-"

Takeru watched as Daisuke spluttered, his cheeks going red. His gaze shifted to Ken, the other boy turning his head to stare at the wall.

"I gathered from how often you and Ken were hanging out. My brother had a boyfriend, too." He ignored the attempts that were Daisuke trying to deny it, 

"Besides, Daisuke, I told you that Takeru had us figured out," Ken reminded him. Daisuke just groaned, stepping towards the fridge and opening it.

"I forgot."

Daisuke glanced between the two before he began to rummage through the fridge. Takeru leaned against the counter, his gaze trailing to Ken.

"How are you feeling?"

Ken glanced at him, Takeru meeting his gaze before dropping it back to the floor. "I've been better, but I'm getting there."

Takeru looked back at Daisuke as he made a noise, pulling out something that Takeru couldn't make out before he set it on the counter. He looked down at the meat that he had purchased yesterday, raising an eyebrow.

"Stir-fry?" he guessed.

"Yes! How well do you do with spicy foods?" Daisuke asked, turning to look at Takeru with a grin.

"Fine."

"Make it spicy; Miyako will love it."

Takeru studied Daisuke, taking the rest of the food that was handed to him. It took him about thirty minutes to prep everything, Daisuke taking Ken's hand and the pair leaving Takeru to the now empty house. He set his hand on the counter top, feeling the agony spread across his back.

He didn't get long to stand there as the bell rang, Miyako pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Takeru asked, straightening his posture.

Miyako gave him a small shrug, looking him up and down. "I've been well..."

"Happy Valentine's," Takeru said, pulling her into a hug before he kissed her, his hands lingering on her lower back. She gave a small laugh, shaking her head and sending hair flying everywhere.

"And here I thought you had forgotten."

"No, I made us dinner and there's a couple of movies that I rented for us to watch. If that's something that interests you," Takeru said quickly. "I wasn't sure..."

"This is wonderful!" Miyako promised, taking his hand and pulling them both into the dining room. Takeru let out a sigh of relief to see that he had remembered to set it.

It was easy to chat with Miyako, to let the time slide through his fingers. It had been a week since his hanging out with Ken and he still felt irritated with the person across from him, though she seemed more relaxed that day than she had been all week.

As he piled dishes into the sink, Miyako set about to selecting a movie, putting something in and playing. Takeru wandered over when he was finished, sitting next to Miyako and letting putting up with the draping of herself over him as they settled in.

The movie played in the distance, Miyako quoting several parts softly and making comments that Takeru only half caught as he ran his hand in slow circles on her shoulder. It was easy to forget, when it was like this, where he was. It was easy to forget the pain.

It was much harder to forget the fear that had flooded him when Ken had collapsed. The image played over and over, the man stepping closer as he laughed, asking what was wrong. It had been so easy to turn, stick in hand and bring it down against his ribs. The cracking under the stick had made Takeru pause, but Ken was his main concern and, when he dropped his stick, the pain in Ken's features had caught Takeru up like a storm.

He blinked, watching as the end credits began to roll, Miyako pulling herself from his grip and heading towards the tv. He let her put in another movie, eyes half closed as she returned to him and the spot that she had left.

"Takeru?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to look at her when she spoke his name, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she murmured and Takeru bit back a response at being asked the question.

He smiled instead, sitting up and resting a hand on her cheek. Their gazes met and he tipped his head, closing the distance and kissing her.

"I've never been better," he replied. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt as he kissed her again, the movie playing in the distance.

"I think I’m in love with you," Miyako whispered and Takeru felt his heart plummet. She had broken the kiss off to stay that and he smiled at her, kissing her again. It was several minutes of kissing, her hands moving from the front of his shirt down to his waist before he let out a soft laugh.

The words haunted him as he tried to come up with something to say without responding to those words.

"Want to move to the bedroom?" he suggested, his eyes glinting as Miyako's eyes widen before she nodded, suddenly shy. Takeru pushed himself up, his heart pounding in his throat as he picked her up. Her arms went around his neck and the he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut.

Distantly, he heard his phone start to ring, but he ignored it as he set Miyako down, kissing her again. The motions were easy to fall into, Miyako more than willing to guide Takeru's hands to where she wanted them. He felt her hands on his shoulders as he straddled her, struggling to get lost in the moment.

He twitched when he felt the hand on his shoulder move down to his back. Even the light touch caused him to flinch, Miyako withdrawing her hand in concern.

“You look exhausted,” she murmured, moving closer to him on the bed. It was the first they had spoken since Miyako had asked him the question and he felt hazy.

“I overexerted myself last weekend, I'll be fine.” He felt her hand drift back down his back, Takeru moving his hand to Miyako's thigh. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

Miyako's gaze flicked to his closed door, the girl cocking a smile. “So far; dinner was amazing.”

“I'm glad. I had Daisuke help me with the recipe earlier.” Takeru saw her gaze waver before she placed a smile on her face again.

It was a beat of a heart before Takeru moved, kissing Miyako once more and closing the space between them again to continue what had been interrupted prior, Miyako's hands coming up to his back.

She pulled away when Takeru hissed, cringing away from the touch.

“Did something happen?” she demanded, pulling her legs onto the bed.

“I just-"

The words were hardly out before Takeru felt Miyako pull his shirt up. From the mirror on his dresser, he could see her eyes widen.

“What happened?”

He felt her fingers just barely graze the healing strips of flesh, her hand going flat in the middle of his back, between the largest of the six slits.

“An accident.”

Miyako leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her chest against his back. Tiny pricks of pain ran down his back, the teenager letting out a small whimper before she pulled away.

“Let me clean these at least. Even if you won’t tell me what happened. They'll get infected if you don't.”

She was already up and moving before Takeru could protest. In the mirror, he could see the dark circles under his eyes.

Over the rummaging around of Miyako in the bathroom, Takeru nearly missed the bell ringing of the front door. He pulled his shirt back down, walking towards the offending object.

When he saw Miyako catch sight of him, she followed, a bowl and rag in hand.

_You may not want answer that with Miyako behind you._

Takeru jumped when he heard the voice, taking a sly glance towards Miyako before he gave an inward, frustrated sigh.

_Hello Angemon, pleasure to see you up!_

_Your sarcasm is duly noted, Takeru._

Takeru glanced over his shoulder to see Miyako hovering there. He ignored the voice, striding to the door and yanking it open.

He held out his arms as the girl tripped, stumbling over the threshold and throwing herself at Takeru, words lost between sobs.

His arms tightened around the girl, supporting her weight.

“Hikari?” he whispered, feeling his stomach plummet. "Hikari, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered, feeling the dampness soak into his clothing.

"He's dead," HIkari whispered, the words barely making it out before she cried harder.

"Miyako, I think you need to go."

Takeru looked up to see her hovering just behind him, already picking Hikari up. "I'm sorry," he added.

Miyako opened her mouth, slowly setting the towel down and letting out a sigh. "I'm going to take second place in everything, aren't I?"

"In this case? Yes," Takeru admitted. He was already back to his bedroom, the absence of weight in his arms making him worry.

"Goodbye, Takeru."

He heard the door slam shut, already sitting down with Hikari and letting her cry it out. The storm inside of him grew larger as he stroked her hair, anger bubbling inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what just happened?
> 
> You got it! The digimon, at least Tailmon and Angemon, are still around. Sorta. I can explain what happened, but that's also a huge spoiler so... *shrugs*
> 
> But what does this mean for our lovely Takeru and Hikari? What was with the wings Ken felt? Will we ever get an actual answer out of Takeru? Is Miyako doomed to just see all of her wants go up in flames as Takeru sweeps a crying Hikari off her feet?
> 
> Who the fuck knows! Come back for the next installment of, "What the hell happened to this being a HS AU?"
> 
> In all seriousness, I am looking for answers regarding how I lost the plot so hard. If you have those answers, please leave a message. I would love to hear your thoughts on the process.


	19. 18. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so this chapter is kinda weirdly set up. The first chunk is set up on the first day of Feb, then it skips to like, Valentine's day and continues after that.
> 
> And, look! A hefty chapter with Hikari AND plot!
> 
> TW: Character death mentions
> 
> Edit: I am also using birth dates that may not match up to Wikis for digimon for the kiddos cause they don't have canonical birth dates that I could find. So, I poked around on tumblr and found some dates that I liked.

**February**

Hikari leaned against the chair as she stared at the computer screen, the words dancing before her. It was late in the evening, the girl in question unable to focus as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

_Hikari?_

The girl paused, dropping her pen from her mouth and glancing to the side. She was alone in the house, both of her parents gone on a weekend trip and she let out a sigh.

"Hello, Tailmon."

_Why don't you call Takeru?_

Hikari considered the question, setting her laptop to the side and dropping onto her stomach on the couch. She thought about the question, shaking her head. "He'll be busy, I'm sure of it. It's not like-"

_It's the year anniversary. I am sure he would understand if you called him._

"Tailmon?"

There was a pause before there was a humming answer in Hikari's head, the girl letting out a sigh.

"Do you still like Angemon?"

This silence was longer, but after nearly eight years of having her partner in her head, Hikari had learned how to read her silences.

_Yes, but that is neither here nor there._

Hikari pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Do you miss having a body?"

_Sometimes, but I am glad to be here, for you and Takeru both._

Hikari looked up when she heard the clock strike midnight, her computer switching over to the first of February. She leaned over, saving the work on the computer and shutting it.

"He's going to come back," Hikari whispered, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

_He's a strong person. He will turn back up, both of them will._

Hikari twitched, heading towards her room and sitting on the bed in the semi-darkness.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but the phone ringing had woken her up. She picked up the handheld on the nightstand next to her.

"Yagami residence, how can I help you?"

"Is either Susumo Yagami or Yuuko Yagami there?"

Hikari frowned when she heard the question, shaking her head. "No, they're currently out on a business trip. Can I help you with something?"

"We need a member of the Yagami family to come down to the police station on First Street to identify a body. May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Hikari Yagami, I'm their daughter. I can... I can come down to the station and identify a body. Is this regarding Taichi Yagami?"

Hikari felt Tailmon take over the conversation as she mentally recoiled. Her thoughts fluttered past, missing the rest of the conversation. It was an hour later that she realized she was on a bus, heading to the police station. She recalled, from the first time her parents had notified the police that Taichi was missing, the morgue was right next door.

It was easy for Tailmon to speak with the police, getting Hikari through the motions. It was when an officer set a hand on her shoulder that she paused, turning look up at him with a questioning look.

"He was mutilated, with what looked to be very sharp claws," the officer warned.

Hikari shook her head, staring down the hallway. "I'll be fine."

The officer frowned but stepped forward, leading her to the side hallway. He met with the mortician in the morgue, the woman offering her a kind enough look as she stepped forward, feeling the ghostly press of her partner against her. She let the man and woman talk for several minutes, the woman chiding the officer for letting a teenager down there in the first place but she just smiled at them.

It felt like eternity before the woman ushered Hikari in, giving her the same warning that the officer had. On the table was a head of hair that Hikari knew well, though now it was tangled and a wild mess. She stepped forward, her gaze scanning the body. Her hand lifted ot her mouth and she let out a small gasp of surprise, seeing how far down the cuts ran on Taichi's chest.

"Is this Taichi Yagami?" the woman asked.

"It is," Hikari whispered, wanting to take a step back in horror but feeling her body move forward. She reached out, placing a shaking hand on the table and looking over the brother that she had known so well.

"He died from the mutilations on his skin," the woman explained and, when he picked up his hand, Hikari could see the steel claws that WarGreymon once sported. "We believe they're from these."

"That would... be correct. He disappeared, a year ago to the day. When did he...?" Hikari swallowed against the bile in her throat, unable to piece the words together much longer.

"We have time of death at five this morning. Do you have a number that we can reach your parents at, Ms Yagami?"

Hikari looked up at the woman, nodding very slowly. "I'll leave it with the officer at the front. May I... may I have a moment?"

The woman nodded, leaving the room as Hikari turned to view the corpse, her stomach turning at the thought of what would have brought Taichi to do such a thing. She reached out, carefully pulling the crest of courage off of his body and tucking it in her pocket before she left, pausing long enough to talk to the officer at the front desk.

When she was out, she dialed her parents emergency number, her hand clenched around the crest still tucked in her pocket.

"Hikari?"

"Hey, mom, you're going to get a call from the police station down on First Street in a moment."

"What happened?" Yuuko cried, Hikari grimacing.

"They found Taichi."

It was the only words she could say before her mother broke down sobbing. Hikari shook her head, feeling the wordless horror spread through her. "He was found dead, this morning... I need to go see Takeru."

"Hikari-"

"Please, mom, I need to see him. I-" she hesitated, cutting herself off. "We need to see him, Tailmon and I. I need to know that there is still someone there, mom. Please."

"Just... take the school computer with you, keep up on work. Oh, honey-" Yuuko whispered.

"I will message you when I find him."

Hikari hung up the phone, shoving it in her pocket and trembling at the thought.

***

She stared at the wall of a house she didn't recognize, thoughts tumbling around her skull. It was quiet, the cold that she had felt over the last two weeks finally starting to disperse. She remembered very little of showing up at the house, only that the girl with the purple hair had seemed very frustrated when she left.

Hikari rolled over on her side, seeing the sleeping form of Takeru and letting out a sigh of relief.

She sat up, looking around the small room. It was a moment later before she heard a phone ring, scrambling off the bed and picking it up from the floor.

"Takaishi residence, how may I help you?" Hikari asked, answering the phone without looking at who called.

"Is Takeru there?"

Hikari frowned before she smiled. "Hello Mrs. Takaishi! He's sleeping right now."

"Hikari?"

"Yeah, I..." HIkari hesitated, chewing on her lip as she remembered why she had come to Takeru's in the first place. "My parents know I'm here. Uhm, Taichi's body was found and..."

"You needed to see Takeru," Natsuko guessed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call beforehand and ask." Hikari swallowed back the words, shuddering as the tears came to her eyes. "I just needed-"

"No, it's okay. I'll call your parents and let them know you got to our home. You're welcome to stay as long as you need," Natsuko promised. "I know..."

"I'll let Keru know that you called," Hikari promised, running the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Of course, see you later, dear."

Hikari hung up the phone, setting it on the nightstand and pulling out her own. She dialed the familiar number of Yuuko's phone, holding it up to her ear as she waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hikari?"

"Hey mom, I made it to Takeru's last night. Sorry I forgot to call."

"No, I'm just glad you're safe." Yuuko heaved a sigh, Hikari tilting her head back and resting it on the wall behind her. "Is Natsuko okay with you staying over?"

"She wasn't here last night, but I talked with her this morning. She says that she will be calling you and that I'm welcome to stay as long as I need."

It was quiet, Hikari's gaze drawn to where Takeru was sleeping. He looked peaceful, sprawled out on his stomach. The familiar sensation of someone pressing a hand to her thigh made her sigh.

"Tailmon promises to watch over me, as well."

"Will you want to come back for any of the services, Hikari?"

Hikari frowned at the question, shaking her head. "I don't want to. I'm sorry, mom. I just... I need the space away and-" The sobs that unfurled cut her off, Hikari sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. "I can't bare to be near it."

"If you change your mind, let me know. Send me the address of where you're staying, please."

"Of course. I love you, mom."

"Love you, too. And thank you, Tailmon, for watching over Hikari."

"Of course."

It was always strange for Tailmon to talk through Hikari, the voice dropping just enough for anyone to pick up that it was someone different. Hikari could imagine the digimon holding the phone in her paw, sitting across from her. Though she knew that those days were long gone.

It was quiet in the room after the conversation, Hikari looking up when she saw the sun shine through the window. It was easy to get over to it, easy to open the curtains and look at the Sunday morning light that filtered through the air.

As easy as it was to stare out into the mid morning light, it was harder to ignore the smell of blood. It was the smell of dried blood that had weaved its way through HIkari's dreams and she sighed, dropping the curtains down.

"Miyako?"

She froze when she heard Takeru's voice, turning to him with a small frown before shaking her head as he sat up.

"No, just me."

"Hikari," he breathed. “I thought that was a dream.”

"No, I’m not a dream. You hurt your back again, didn't you?" Hikari stepped towards Takeru, her steps measured as he stared at her. It was like a person approaching a frightened animal. She expected the jump when she rested a hand on Takeru's shoulder, unexpected was him pulling her close, holding her tightly.

"Taichi?" he whispered.

"Found dead on the first of February."

Tailmon was the more rational of the two, able to speak things that would send Hikari into the manic episodes she knew so well. For that, she was grateful for her partner's ability to speak through her.

"How?"

"Self mutilation, with WarGreymon's claws."

They were silent, Hikari nestling into Takeru before she grimaced. She heard the scoffing of her partner, the digimon agitated as she looked over Takeru.

"Let me clean your back at least, Tailmon smells an infection."

Takeru sighed before he gave her a weak smile and let her go. "And what else does Tailmon have to say?"

"That you're an idiot," the voice responded, Hikari already heading towards the bathroom. She returned with a rag and bowl, setting it on the floor and dipping the rag in it. Takeru yanked off his shirt, Hikari frowning as she studied the slits.

"How long ago did this happen?" she asked.

"This would be day eight," Takeru responded.

Hikari let out a hum, dragging the wet cloth over the first of the cuts, studying it. She finished cleaning the cuts in silence, Takeru doing nothing more than wincing and letting out an occasional grunt. When Hikari was done, she ushered Takeru to the bathroom, having him lean over the tub and poured the hydrogen peroxide on his back.

"Fuck," he gasped as Hikari got a clean cloth wet with it, dragging it over the slits to assure herself that it had got into the wounds.

"That should do better. Now, what the hell were you doing that you borrowed his wings again?" Hikari demanded, narrowing her gaze as she began to slap makeshift bandages over the cuts, using the medical tape to secure them.

"I got into a fight. Ken collapsed and I didn't have any other way to get him home," Takeru explained.

"Did you get into the fight with this Ken?" Hikari asked.

Takeru shook his head, pulling away when Hikari was finished. "We were playing pool and some guy tried to touch him. He has health problems and he had collapsed. So, I dealt with the guy and got him home."

Hikari let out a sigh, shaking her head. "And you ripped open your back in the process. Couldn't even tell your friends and get one of them to help you clean it up."

"Anyway, I got him home and then... well, I guess what you said." He was sheepish, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"And what does Angemon have to say?" Tailmon asked.

Takeru hesitated, shaking his head and looking away. "I'm finding it harder to hear him, actually."

They both frowned at the statement, Hikari reaching over and touching an unhurt part of his back. "I'll stay as long as you need me to," she promised.

Takeru opened his mouth, glancing towards his bedroom when he heard the phone start to ring. Hikari gave him a smirk, already running towards his room. She reached the phone first, holding the object to her ear.

"Takaishi residence, how can I help you?" she chirped, sidestepping Takeru's outstretched arm in a lazy attempt to get the phone back.

"Is... Takeru around?" a male voice asked, sending shivers down her spine.

Hikari frowned at the voice, her gaze sliding to Takeru. "Depends, who's asking?"

"Look-" the person began.

Hikari ducked under Takeru's arm as he made a grab for the phone, tossing it to him and watching him fumble with it.

"Hello?" he asked, his gaze darting to Hikari with a raised eyebrow. The conversation was quiet, HIkari leaving him to it and rummaging through the fridge for food. She pulled out leftovers, putting them on a plate and sticking them in the microwave.

She turned back into her surroundings as the conversation ended, the timer beeping. She pulled the plate out of the microwave, her gaze darting to Takeru.

"I'm sorry," Hikari murmured and Takeru turned, shaking his head.

"Just, don't do it again, please. Daisuke's coming over to help me finish an English project. Uhm..."

Hikari nodded, dropping her gaze and tapping a finger against the table. "I have school work I can work on. Mom said I could stay, as long as I got it done. You should call Koushiro."

Takeru watched as she got up, walking to the front door and grabbing the bag she had dropped the night prior. She made her way back to the table, her gaze flicking towards the confused look.

"It was his birthday on the thirteenth. Speaking of, we should do something for yours."

"Mine?" Takeru stared at her, frowning.

Hikari nodded, grabbing her laptop and setting it next to the plate of food. "It was in December. I forgot to even send you a message."

"No, really, it's okay. We don't have to do anything," Takeru promised, getting himself leftovers. He sat on the opposite side of the table, Hikari watching him as he ate his meal cold. She turned her attention back to the laptop, letting out a sigh.

"Just, call Koushiro, okay?"

Takeru nodded, Hikari settling down to begin the schoolwork she had neglected while finding him.


	20. 19. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death mention, suicide, depictions of wounds, decapitation
> 
> Ahem, I think I may have to update the tags once this is all over. Boy, is this chapter a WILD FUCKING RIDE.

**February**

Daisuke tapped on his phone, resting his hand in his chin as he stared at the door. It was another moment before he knocked on the door, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest.

He was tired, MIyako having come around last last night to talk with him and hadn’t left until about an hour before he was due to meet up with Takeru. The teenager in question hadn’t answered any of his texts, an unease spreading through him.

"Come in!"

Daisuke frowned when he heard Takeru's voice, pushing open the door and stepping into the house. He let his gaze scan the room, finding nothing out of place but-

"Fuck."

He jumped when he heard the voice, turning to see the speaker sitting at the kitchen table, a blanket flung over her shoulders.

"What did you do now, Kari?" Takeru asked, appearing from his bedroom.

"I missed a deadline last week while I was travelling. I thought I had finished it. Oh well," the girl said, adjusting her grip on the blanket and frowning as she clicked at her keyboard one-handed.

"Hey Daisuke," Takeru said, waving at him and he turned, raising an eyebrow. The difference between the two caught Daisuke off guard. Takeru had his hair pulled back, while the girl looked like she had just woken up from bed, her hair sticking up wildly and reminding him of the one picture he had seen of… "This is my childhood friend, Hikari."

The girl turned, smiling and offering Daisuke a small nod before she returned her gaze to the computer.

"I'm guessing she's the reason Miyako's upset?" Daisuke asked, grabbing at the strap on his shoulder, his train of thought derailed by the introduction. He looked from Takeru to Hikari once more, confusion rising up in him.

"I suppose she would be," Takeru agreed.

Hikari frowned when she heard the statement. "You know," she chirped, "if you do that all the time, he's never going to learn how to deal with it on his own."

"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Hikari."

Daisuke watched the exchange, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Takeru responded, pulling his hair out of his standard ponytail. Daisuke watched as Hikari gave him a hard stare, raising her eyebrow ever so slowly. "Don't you have work you should be doing, Hikari?"

Daisuke glanced between the two, uncrossing his arms and grabbing onto the strap on the bag again. "Look, if it's a bad time, I could just come back..."

"We need to finish the English project," Takeru said quickly, turning to face him.

"Yes, ignore me, I won't bother you at all." Hikari didn't look up from the computer, Daisuke glancing at her before nodding. It was hard for him to concentrate as he listened to the typing in the other room, Takeru staring at the work and making minor adjustments to the paper that he was reading off the screen. Daisuke moved forward, looking at the words before shaking his head.

"This is crazy."

"What's so wrong about it?" Takeru asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

Daisuke frowned. "Aren't you even a little upset about Miyako? You know she's been crying, like, all night, right?"

Daisuke saw Takeru twitch, turning to look at him. "There are things that are more important. I hurt her and that was unfair to her. It was something that was bound to fail, when things caught up. How is Ken doing?"

Takeru dropped his gaze to the computer once more, moving the mouse to fiddle with a sentence, highlighting it and rereading it under his breath. Daisuke let out a snort of frustration, clasping his hand on Takeru's shoulder and jerking him back from the computer. Takeru turned to look at him, his eyebrow quirking up as his gaze traveled down to Daisuke’s hand.

"Release me."

"Show some fucking emotions!" Daisuke snarled, Takeru twitching.

"No."

Daisuke let out a frustrated growl, jerking Takeru back from the chair. He saw the other teenager lean into the motion, maintaining his balance and bringing his hand up. He was unprepared for the burst of pain that shot through his hand and arm as Takeru jerked it off of his shoulder.

"There are things that you do _not_ understand, Motomiya. There are things that take place above relationships. One of those things walked through my door last night. You, of all people, do not get to tell me to feel emotions!"

"Takeru!"

Daisuke managed to pull his arm out of Takeru's grip as Hikari raced through the door, barreling into the other teenager. He took a step back as she stamped down on his foot and smacked his face, eyes blazing in anger.

"You're as cold-hearted as Yamato could be."

Daisuke opened his mouth, suddenly faced with the anger filled girl that was Takeru's childhood friend.

"And you are no better, if you think that fighting will solve anything. _Takeru_ can be an asshole to me, but no other deserves that, understand?"

He was confused as Hikari addressed Takeru in the third person, the blond rubbing his cheek. Daisuke watched as the girl's gaze softened, a sigh leaving her lips. "I don't want to see you two fighting. You were an asshole to the girl last night, I agree with..." she glanced at Daisuke, frowning. "I'm sorry, what's your name again? I don’t think we were properly introduced. I’m Hikari Yagami.” She stuck her hand out, Daisuke taking in though he was afraid that she would berate him as she had berated Takeru.

"It's... Daisuke Motomiya."

He was grateful when she withdrew her hand.

"With him. Also, you're bleeding again. Idiot," she poked Takeru in the chest, ushering him to sit back down on the chair. He did so, eyes clouded in confusion.

"Obviously, this is a bad time. Why don't I just... go?" Daisuke suggested, Hikari snapping her gaze to him.

"You remind me a lot of my brother," she said, stepping past him and grabbing the bandages, scissors, and tape that were scattered on the dresser.

"Hikari-" Takeru warned, the girl pointing the scissors at him. He shut his mouth, gaze turning back to the computer as he rested his hands on the keyboard, his chest leaning against the back of the chair.

"You're brother?" Daisuke asked. "I don't suppose you two are siblings?"

"No, we met at a summer camp when we were eight. Sort of," Hikari explained, Takeru moving enough that she could pull his shirt up. Daisuke's eyes widened as he saw the scars littering his back, six bandages taped to his back. Hikari moved, peeling back the one that was showing red underneath it. "They got lost, and my brother took over leadership of the group. There was seven of them to begin with. I ended up joining them later. Over the years, we've lost four of our group. Jou died that same day they got lost, though it was after I joined them."

"Died...?" Daisuke asked, feeling his stomach turn as Hikari pulled back the bandage, revealing a neat, five inch slit on the left side of Takeru's back.

"Decapitated, it was pretty gruesome." HIkari kept her eyes on the cut, grabbing a clean towel and pressing it to Takeru's back. "Sora disappeared two or so years ago. They found her strangled to death. My brother, Taichi, ran away about a year ago. Yamato sh-"

"Shut. Up." Takeru hissed as Hikari pressed the towel down on his back harder, eyes glinting.

"He shot himself and Takeru found him just seconds before it happened. That was just over six months ago, prior to them moving here. Taichi was found dead two weeks ago. I cannot excuse Takeru's behavior. I can only offer a possible explanation. There are very few things that are more important than relationships."

"I am trying to move on!" Takeru snapped. "You have no right-"

"You weren't even going to tell them. You were happy to just bury it in the past, to forget." Hikari reached up with one hand, the other setting the towel to the side, and yanked on Takeru's hair. "You can't do both, Takeru."

Daisuke watched the scene unfold, taking a step back as the teenager cut a new bandage, placing it over the slit. His stomach turned as he realized that it was muscle he had been staring at when Takeru moved his arm to reposition it.

He opened his mouth, Hikaru turning to look at him with a vacant gaze. "Yamato and Taichi used to fight, a lot. They found it easier to work out their differences through punching each other senseless. Sora balanced them out. Jou was a lot better at patching us up, but I've learned to do it in his place." She flexed her hands, slapping Takeru on the back. "I am sorry that my being here has caused such unease in your friend group."

Daisuke felt himself struggling to breath as he took in Hikari's vacant stare, the girl tipping her head to the side.

"You will not speak to anyone about this. It is a private matter after all. Is that clear?" she demanded in the same, vacant voice that somehow sounded more mature.

"Okay!" Daisuke promised, taking a step back.

Hair slid over her face before Hikari blinked and smiled at him.

"Do you want some cookies? I made some last night!" She clapped her hands, Takeru dropping his face into his hands and letting out a groan.

"I hate you," he hissed.

"I think-" Daisuke hesitated, glancing between the two. His mind whirled as he took a step back, shaking his head. "I have to-"

"I'll finish up the essay and email it to you if you have any suggestions on the final changes." Takeru turned his gaze back to the computer, hands on the keyboard. "I understand if you no longer wish to be friends. I'm sorry for bruising your hand."

Daisuke gaze dropped down to look at the hand in question, seeing that a bruise was starting to form. His thoughts crashed around him before he turned, grabbing his bag and fleeing the property, pausing only to puke up in a pair of neatly placed bushes before finding himself home.

***

Daisuke paced in his bedroom, glancing at the time that reflected on his phone. It was just after three pm, on Tuesday and he had been unable to do more than pace in his bedroom. It was easy to visualize what Hikari had said and it turned his stomach whenever he thought of it.

A knock on the door caused Daisuke to stumble in his pacing and hurried to it, opening the object. He stared as Ken raised an eyebrow, placing a hand to his lips and stepping into the room.

"You haven't been answering your phone."

It was a simple statement and Daisuke grimaced, glancing once more at his phone. He saw that he had three unread messages and one missed call, all from Ken.

"I-"

He shook his head, any excuse that he could come up with falling short to him. "I learned more about Takeru than I ever wanted to," he settled on.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Is your disappearance and his sudden coldness related?"

Daisuke frowned. "He broke up with Miyako, on Valentine's day."

"I am aware," Ken stated and his voice was dry. "That does not answer the question."

"Maybe?" Daisuke frowned, scratching his cheek before he shook his head. "I got into a fight with him on Sunday and-"

"About what?"

"Miyako."

Ken nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Daisuke opened his mouth, feeling the words press against the back of his throat as he met Ken's gaze. He shook his head, dropping his gaze and sighing. It felt like the weight of the world had come crashing down on him.

"What happened?"

It was a gentle press of suggestion, Daisuke shaking his head. He tried to get the words to come forth, finding himself unable to express what happened. He let out a groan, throwing himself onto the bed.

"It was... That is to say-"

Everything felt wrong and his chest ached with the effort of trying to find the words. The image of Hikari's vacant stare swam to the front of his thoughts and he pressed his head into a pillow, screaming in frustration.

He felt the light press of a hand on his shoulder, a second one guiding its fingers through his hair. "Daisuke, this is scaring me," Ken whispered.

"I said I wouldn't talk about it. I think she did something to me." Daisuke pulled his head away from the pillow, nearly colliding into Ken's head.

"Miyako?" Ken asked in confusion.

"No, Hikari."

"Who...?"

Daisuke saw the confused look on Ken's face, the boy tilting his head as he sat up straight on the bed, poised and dignified.

"Takeru's... childhood friend?" Daisuke glanced over his shoulder, jumping up and shutting the blinds to his window before he drew the curtains shut. "She's, like, a witch or something."

"Witches aren't real, Daisuke."

"Says the boy who went to the digital world," Daisuke shot back, Ken opening his mouth before he gave in to the statement. "They're completely insane."

"Takeru's been at school, though I haven't seen him at lunch or free period. Miyako's upset, and even more so cause she believes that he's avoiding her. And your mother says that you're sick." Ken tapped a finger against his thigh, watching as Daisuke started to pace once more. He got up, resting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "I'm worried about you, Daisuke. Please, tell me what's going on."

Daisuke shook his head, turning and gathering Ken up in a hug. "I'll call Miyako, check up on her. Would... would you be able to talk to Takeru? Away from his friend."

Ken sighed, pressing his forehead to Daisuke's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

Daisuke nodded, kissing Ken's hair before pulling away.

"But you have to promise to not lock me out."

Daisuke met Ken's eyes, seeing the worry that burned there. He gave him a slow nod, his gaze dropping. "I wish I could tell you, I really do."

"I understand."

Daisuke pulled away from Ken, returning to his seat on the bed. It felt easier to talk after that, the presence of Ken easing him even as they went over the classes he had missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are keeping tabs, that is four dead children!
> 
> Jou: Decapitation(I have the whole story planned out for this, I don't know if it'll make its way into the story or not)  
> Yamato: Suicide  
> Taichi: Self-mutilation, suicide(?)  
> Sora: Strangled to death
> 
> .... I just wanted a high school au. A sweet, slow-burn, high school AU and you get... whatever this mess is. Anyway, wow, that was a lot to unpack! What the heck did Hikari do to Daisuke? I actually know the answer to this one!


	21. 20. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing the beginning bit of this chapter, it sucked so much. 10/10, would not do again.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!
> 
> Also, in lieu of recent chapters, I'm not sure I can keep the DaiKenKeru tag. I suppose it depends on how the rest of this fic goes. That's.... still the end goal? Buuuuttt..... I fucked up on timelines during this chapter, and used my super duper, "timelines can be fucking messed up" plot hole cover when it came to it. Sorry 'bout that folks.

**March**

_"You've reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"Hey Koushiro, this is Takeru. I haven't heard from you in a while, just thought... I'd call you. Hikari suggested it. Happy belated birthday. Anyway, call me back."_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal."_

Beep

_"Hello Takeru, I am reaching out to you after receiving your message. It sounds like you're busy. Thank you for the birthday greetings. I heard news of what happened to Yamato. Myself and Kabuterimon wish to send our regards. We realize it's late in responding to you for that."_

_"You've reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"It seems like I missed your call. Anyway, thank you for the regards. What have you been up to, anyway? You always seem busy whenever I try to call."_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal."_

Beep

_"Yes, it seems like we keep missing each other. We've been currently working with a friend named Wallace on an international data base system for digital spikes. While we haven't gone anywhere far with the program, we are getting somewhere."_

_"You've reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"Are you still looking for others that went to the digital world?"_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal.”_

Beep

_”That's the kind of data that we're looking for, yes. So far... we've found one kid that disappeared in mysterious circumstances.”_

_”You have reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep.”_

Beep

_"What sort of circumstances did he disappear under? And what was his name?"_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal.”_

Beep

_"His name was Ryo Akiyama. He disappeared after school one day, and was later found dead, just inside a computer room at school."_

_"You have reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"If he was found dead, why is it mysterious circumstances he disappeared under? Angemon says hello."_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal.”_

Beep

_"I guess I meant to say, he died under mysterious circumstances? Good evening Angemon, I hope you are well."_

_"You have reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"Okay, so how did he die? And Angemon says he’s fine and asks how you are doing. It's been about a week since we started this thread of conversation. Perhaps we can set up a date that we both could talk to each other?"_

_"Takeru Takaishi. Leave a message after the signal."_

Beep

_I'm free March seventh. Around noon. Would that work for you?"_

_"You have reached the voicemail of Koushiro Izumi, leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

_"I can work with March seventh. I look forward to the call."_

Takeru set his phone down as he sent off the last message, rubbing at his temples. It had been nearly three weeks since he had last spoken to the others. The silence had bothered him at first, but he had grown used to it, Hikari filling the emptiness that the group of friends had once filled in her absence.

"Are you going to talk to your friends?"

She drifted into the room, sitting down at the table and meeting his gaze. Takeru frowned, glancing away and tugging at a strand of lose hair in thought.

"You were right, earlier. I've been using Angemon as an excuse to hide."

"And you're doing it again."

Takeru glanced up to see Hikari frowning. "Doing what?"

"You're using Angemon as a deflection to talk about something important. I'm talking to you about your friends, not if you have been using Angemon as an excuse to hide. Though, I completely agree. If you keep dissacotating and letting him take over, there will be very bad effects later on,” Hikari paused in the statement, giving her friend a hard look. “Takeru, are you going to talk to your friends?"

Takeru opened his mouth, looking away and shaking his head. "I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

Takeru was cut off as his phone rang, the boy picking it up and answering it. "Koushiro! I'm glad that you were able to call. I'm sorry for the short notice. Can I put you on speaker phone?"

"Yes, you can. I don't see why you would want to, however? I'm sorry that we've been having such a hard time connecting with each other." Koushiro spoke directly, though it was as polite as Takeru remembered when they were younger.

Takeru set the phone on the table and pressing speaker option. "Hikari is here as well."

"Hello, Koushiro."

"Ah, good afternoon, Hikari. It's been a while since I've seen either of you. How are the pair of you doing?" Koushiro asked, Takeru rolling his eyes.

"We're holding in there. Taichi was found in February. The memorial has since passed."

It was silent for a moment, Hikari playing with a necklace she had pulled from her pocket.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hikari. Taichi was a wonderful leader," Koushiro expressed. Takeru let out a low sigh, thankful that he had said something.

"There's only so much we can do," Hikari promised.

"You mentioned how Ryo Akiyama died under mysterious circumstances. Can you tell us more about it?" Takeru asked, feeling his skin crawl when Hikari looked at him.

"He was crushed to death. Found in a computer room at his school."

Takeru frowned at the statement, shaking his head. "Crushed to death… Did something fall on him?"

Koushiro sighed, his keyboard clicking on the other side. "No, he was found that way, in the middle of the classroom. There is nothing that could have crushed him."

"How did that information come about?" Hikari asked, Takeru glancing at her. Her hands were still, the crest of Courage dangling from one while she leaned forward, squinting at the phone.

"It was in the news. This was a year after our own trip, to the day. It happened on August first," Koushiro explained.

"And you think it's related to the digital world?" Takeru asked.

Koushiro let out a sigh. "I saw pictures of the crime scene, as they labeled it. The only thing with enough force to kill someone like that would be... a very large rock, something crashing down on top of him, or a digimon."

"There was another digimon that tried to take over, prior to Vamdemon," Tailmon spoke, Hikari's eyes narrowing as she thought about it. "He liked to talk about the failed rise of Millenniumon."

There was a silence, Takeru listening to the grumbling in his head as Angemon seem to wake. It felt like a heavy blanket was draped over his arms as Angemon's conscious joined his in the forefront, Takeru rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the pressure that was building.

"Who defeated Millenniumon?" Koushiro asked.

Tailmon hedged on the question, shaking her head. "It was hard to comprehend, back then. He spoke of humans that managed to defeat Millenniumon, at a great cost to them. Out of four digimon and humans, only one survived."

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him, reaching out and picking up the phone when the screen lit up with a new message.

Ken: _I am worried about the silence and the cold shoulder these past few weeks._  
Ken: _If you will not talk to Daisuke, I would be willing to listen_  
Ken: _You can tell me what happened, you know_  
Ken: _I won't judge you._  
Ken: _It’s Sat, I can come see you, if you would like_  
Ken: _Please don’t shut me out, Takeru_

"Takeru?"

He blinked when Koushiro spoke again, shaking his head as he backed out of the messages and set the phone back down. "Sorry, someone was texting me. What did I miss?"

"I said, if Tailmon had heard Vamdemon talk about Millenniumon dying, then it couldn't have been related to Ryo Akiyama's death." Koushiro repeated himself.

"Why not?" Takeru asked.

"He died in two thousand. We went to the digital world in ninety nine. It would put Akiyama fighting Millenniumon before us, not after.” Koushiro let out a frustrated sigh as he laid the information out for the pair.

Takeru glanced at Hikari, both of them sharing a look.

"Is it possible that they went to a point further back in time?" Hikari suggested and Koushiro let out a surprised noise.

"It is possible! We already know that the digital world and the human world's-" Koushiro was lost in a string of mumbling and typing, Takeru and Hikari sharing a glance. "There was another death, shortly after Ryo Akiyama. The child was in a hit and run accident and his name was Osamu Ichijouji. He was known as a child genius, and went to the same school as Akiyama. They were in the same grade, though Ichijouji was two years younger than Akiyama. He left a younger brother by the name of-"

Takeru shifted as he listened to the description, hearing Angemon sigh in the back of his head before the digimon's presence faded from his mind. He glanced back at the phone, his shoulders slumping.

"Ken Ichijouji."

"Yes, how did you know?" Koushiro asked.

"I know him.”

"Do you think you could find a way to ask him about any of this?" Koushiro pressed.

Takeru sighed as he looked back down at his phone still in his hand, toying with the idea of mentioning it to the boy. His fingers tapped out a pattern, Hikari reaching out and making him still his hand.

"I could try," he decided.

There was more, furious, typing before Koushiro responded. "Let me know what he says and thank you."

"Not a problem."

The words were hardly out of his mouth before Koushiro hung up, Takeru picking up his phone and looking at the messages that Ken had sent. He ignored what he had written, typing out a slow and methodical message.

It took him several minutes before he drew the courage up to hit send.

Takeru: _do you know a boy named ryo akiyama?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp, the dead body count is up to five, cause I forgot about Ryo.
> 
> If you want to count Osamu, it would be six, but I don't since he's a canon death?


	22. 21. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a pattern, but I think it's now... completely off. Oops.
> 
> Kudos if you can place the game Daisuke is playing.

**March**

Takeru: _do you know a boy named ryo akiyama?_

Ken stared at the message that had been sent Saturday afternoon, his gut twisting. He was sitting on Daisuke's bed, listening as the other teenager went through a long winded explanation of the lore in the game he was currently playing. His gaze drifted up to the pixelated game, Daisuke turning to look at him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just..." Ken paused, his gaze flicking away. It was Sunday afternoon, a full twenty four hours since he had gotten the eight word message from Takeru. "Takeru sent me a message yesterday."

"Oh, is he finally willing to talk to someone instead of being a cold-hearted asshole?" Daisuke cursed as he missed the addition box, his character jumping back into place to await his next turn.

"No, I don't think so. He actually sent me a question."

"What sort of question?" Daisuke asked, turning to look at him as the volcano spewed boss began its arm attack. There was a game guide that had been printed that was open at his feet, notes written in the columns for his own, personal, use.

Ken let out a low hum. "He asked me if I know a boy by the name of Ryo Akiyama."

"Isn't that the guy that you went to the digital world with?" Daisuke asked, turning his attention to the screen when it was his turn to attack.

"It is," Ken agreed. "I want to know how he learned that name."

"So, why not just ask him?" Daisuke suggested, grinning when he successfully completed the addition, the character's voice announcing, 'Whip Smack' as she completed the move.

"Why do you like this game?"

Daisuke frowned at the question, glancing back at Ken. "I like the story line and game mechanics. So what if it's outdated?"

Ken nodded, moving to lay back on the bed. "There's a reason I haven't texted Takeru back, actually."

"And what's that?" Daisuke asked.

"That's a conversation I want to have with him in person, rather than over a phone." Ken stared up at the ceiling, feeling his head swim. He hadn't been sick since his collapse and he had a feeling that he was nearing another bout of sickness.

"So, why not tell him that?" Daisuke suggested.

"I can think of a couple of reasons he knows the name Akiyama," Ken pressed. He closed his eyes, his hands folded on his stomach.

"Which are...?"

Ken cocked a smile, opening an eye to see that Daisuke was back to focusing on his game, despite the notion that he was right next to Ken. "He has a connection to the digital world."

Daisuke paused, Ken shifting when the bed bowed under additional weight. "You think the blond asshole went to the digital world?"

"That he has a connection to it," Ken corrected as Daisuke settled next to him, his back against the headboard. Ken moved, adjusting himself so he could place his head on Daisuke's lap. "I haven't been able to figure out if he did go or not, but..."

Daisuke nodded, his fingers finding their way to Ken's hair. "Just ask him if he knows about the digital world."

"That requires him to talk to me."

"You two have French together, don't you?" Daisuke asked, Ken opening his eyes to look up at Daisuke.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Talk to him during French, figure out what you can then. If he did go to the digital world, what would you do?"

Ken opened his mouth, trying to come up with the words before he shook his head. "I don't know what I'll do. How are you feeling?"

Daisuke frowned, dropping his forehead to Ken's. "I still feel like I want to talk about what I learned, but something is preventing me from doing so."

Ken nodded, closing his eyes. "Was it related to the digital world?"

"No."

Ken opened his eyes as Daisuke pulled away, his fingers returning to Ken's hair. "I don't see what they would have to tell you and want you to keep secret if it didn't have to do with that."

Daisuke opened his mouth before shutting it and letting out a low sigh. "It's hard to explain. As far as I'm aware, there was nothing regarding the digital world. I've heard the stories you've told me and what they had to say didn't sound anything like that."

Ken nodded, feeling Daisuke move his hand away from his hair when he completed the action. "I'll see if I can talk to Takeru tomorrow."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at Takeru's message once more before clicking on the respond button.

Ken: _I can talk to you about Ryo._  
Ken: _If you agree to spend free period with me._  
Ken: _I have questions I want to ask you._

It was several minutes of silence, Ken rolling onto his side as Daisuke leaned his head back against the wall. It was comfortable, Daisuke draping an arm over his shoulder and he was almost asleep before he got a message back.

Takeru: _fine_  
Takeru: _i can trade information for information_

Ken arched an eyebrow, rereading the text before placing the phone on the comforter next to him. It was easy to get lost in the darkness, even with Daisuke playing video games around him..

***

It was hard for Ken to sit through his first two classes, his attention wandering. It wasn't until third period that the sinking feeling started descend, Ken finding Takeru's seat empty. Fourth period saw him starting to grow angry, Ken staring at the woods project they were meant to make before he stepped onto the shop floor, Daisuke following him like a puppy.

By lunch, Ken was exhausted, his shoulders slumping. Daisuke grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop walking was what drew him out of the funk. Takeru was standing by their table, anxious as his fingers tapped, a brown-haired girl standing next to him with an arm threaded through Takeru's.

"You aren't going to get mad at him, are you?"

Daisuke opened his mouth before shutting it, his gaze skirting away from the table. "He should apologize to Miyako."

Ken nodded in agreement, shaking lose Daisuke's hand on his arm and stepping forward. The girl's gaze snapped up, resting on him before she grinned, waving her free hand.

Takeru turned when the girl pointed them out, nodding at Daisuke before his gaze landed on Ken.

"Is your back healed?"

Ken glanced at Daisuke when he asked the question, Takeru raising an eyebrow but he nodded. "They're healed."

Ken shook his head at the statement, keeping his gaze fixed on Takeru. "Why won't you in class today?"

"That's the question you want to lead with?"

Ken met Takeru's gaze, judging him as the girl yanked on his arm, a harsh look crossing her face. "Hi, my name's Hikari Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you." She moved forward, Ken taking the offered hand and giving it a shake.

"I don't suppose you have any relation to the teenager that turned up dead last month?" Ken asked, watching her take a step back. He saw the smile seem to drop before she plastered it back on her face.

"My brother, actually. He's at peace now. That's the best we can hope for, in these trying times."

Ken felt a shudder run through his body as Hikari spoke, the words sounding oddly formal for her. He heard Daisuke take a quick breath, turning his head in time to see him open his mouth but not say anything. When he glanced back, he saw Hikari still smiling at him.

"We have a conversation that we're supposed to be having, are we not?" Takeru asked, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking down. Ken nodded, Daisuke glancing behind Takeru and Hikari and waving.

"Hey, Miyako, Iori! How was the rest of your morning?" he called. Ken saw Takeru take a step sideways, moving closer to Hikari but otherwise not letting the mask he had in place slide as Miyako stopped, hesitating behind him.

"Takeru."

"Miyako."

He turned, finally looking behind and meeting her gaze. The tension grew as Ken watched the two, Hikari letting out a sigh.

"Look, I am terribly sorry for interrupting your date last month," she began. Ken took a step back as Miyako turned a look at her. And, to her credit, Hikari did not back down.

"I'm sure he has time for someone who is more important anyway. You coming to eat with us, Daisuke, Ken?" Miyako asked, her gaze turning softer as she looked at her two friends.

"I will join you later. I have something I need to talk to Takeru about." Ken stepped towards the oddball pair, seeing that Takeru was wearing a long sleeved shirt even as the spring had taken a drastically warm change of temperature. Hikari was wearing a short sleeved shirt, pants, and an odd pair of gloves that went over her elbow.

Miyako stuck her tongue out at Ken, Daisuke breaking off to go after them. Takeru turned, heading towards the entrance of the school. Ken gave a few, halting steps before he followed them in stride. They headed to the main field of the school, Takeru glancing this way and that before he ducked to the right, finding a spot alongside the building that very few, if any, people ever traveled.

"How do you know the name of Ryo Akiyama?" Ken asked, crossing his arms and watching as Takeru perched on the small half way that enclosed the space. Hikari sat on the ground, knees up to her chest with her chin resting on them.

Takeru shrugged. "I heard it from a friend. He's researching digital spikes within the past eight years. It's a hobby of his, believe it or not. He found Akiyama's death records. How do you know the name?"

Ken let his gaze slide from Takeru to Hikari, the girl offering him a pleasant smile. He returned his gaze to Takeru, deciding to ignore her for the moment. "He was a friend of my brother."

"Osamu was two years younger than him, wasn't he?" Takeru asked.

"Isn't it my turn to ask a question?" Ken retorted.

"It is his turn, Takeru," Hikari interjected. Takeru glanced down at her before looking back at Ken, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, ask your question. Then, I'm going to ask you the same question."

Ken paused as he considered the options, settling on the comment that Daisuke had made. "What did you do to your back?"

"I hurt it. Osamu was twelve when he died, right?"

"That wasn't the same question," Hikari commented, covering her mouth when she yawned. Takeru gave her a glare, the girl just smiling at him.

"You're going through one of your manic episodes, aren't you?" Takeru sighed.

"The world doesn't stop singing, Takeru. The light will keep on pulsing, until the ends of time," Hikari whispered. "And they'll still scream and scream, until the light fades and the darkness takes over."

"Are you... okay?" Ken asked, taking a step back as Hikari looked at him.

"No. Are you going to answer Hope's question?"

Ken gave Takeru a look, Takeru just shaking his head. "Yes, my brother was twelve. Ryo was two years older than him. He was fourteen. How'd you hurt your back?"

"Lugging you back to your home. What killed Ryo?" Takeru shot. Ken heard Hikari giggle, the girl clapping her hands together.

"That's a rude question to ask someone, Hope," she whispered, drawing out every syllable of the word hope.

"A-" Ken paused, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "I won't answer that."

"Hikari-"

Ken opened his eyes to suddenly see Hikari standing in front of him, her head tipped to the side. Takeru had a hand on her shoulder, his fingers digging into it.

"There's a burden on your soul. One that was meant for another to bear. You've been dragged down by that darkness, every step of the way. You will continue to be brought to your knees, until there is nothing left to give. You will die, a very slow, agonizing death. That is the fate of the bearer of the spore."

Ken took a step back as Takeru shouted Hikari's name again, the girl collapsing onto the ground. He let out a curse, pressing a hand on her forehead.

"What... was that?" Ken whispered, dropping to his knees to see if there was anything he could do. It was a moment too late, Hikari already placing a hand under her knees and shoulders before lifting her up.

"She was a sickly child. When she goes into one of her manias, she will say some very odd things before collapsing. I should... I should get her home." Takeru was already turning, Ken bounding back up and reaching out to him.

"Why did she call you 'Hope'?"

He saw Takeru hesitate, turning to him. "It was my crest, when we..." he paused, seeking the right word he wanted. "Disappeared," he settled on.

"Disappeared?" Ken asked.

"Seven of us... we vanished while we were at a summer camp and the seasons started doing strange things. We ended up back, after what seemed like months to us but was only minutes. We didn't understand it, the first time we returned home. But, we had to go back to that place. And we saw many horrific things while we were there." Takeru shook his head, Ken nodding in slow understanding.

"Ryo was crushed to death by a digimon known as Millenniumon."

Takeru was already walking away as Ken shouted those words, though he glanced over his shoulder and nodded, accepting the explanation and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT!
> 
> LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL WORD OF "digimon" THAT KEN MANAGED TO SAY!
> 
> HOLY FUCK, WE MAY BE GETTING SOMEWHERE FOLKS!


	23. 22. Pure Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, enjoy! And a fancy, new title to add to the rotation.
> 
> And look, we were getting somewhere and we still are getting somewhere, I promise. :o)
> 
> I'm going to add in, I enjoy every single one of the comments I get. I'll still post stories, for myself, even if no one else comments. But I look forward to the ones that are left. I enjoy getting them and, if I'm out and about, I enjoy the responses I can offer you. I really just, wanna thank everyone who reads, even if you don't comment. It means a lot to me! I also love all the ideas you guys come up with along the way.

**???**

_It's quiet as the digimon lay down for the night. The quiet extended even to the ones that lurked in the digital world, gazes and forms seeming to shift. In the morning, they were baby digimon, greeting each other with the joy of a new day. In the mid morning, they were children at play. By lunch, they were adults and trudging from place to place. By midafternoon, they were struggling to fight as perfects. By evening, they were ultimates, bearing the weight of the world on their backs._

_And as evening faded away and they huddled together for warmth, they were something that the digital world had seen rarely. They were children, teenagers, talking and whispering together. The digital world had seen humans before, on three occasions that stood out to them._

_It was always with the humans that the darkness was eradicated. The humans would leave after. They would leave the world to its own devices._

_But now they lay, trapped in the darkness. They walked an unending cycle, from baby digimon to ultimate; from child human to teenager. It was in this cycle that the darkness grew, nurtured by one such child who was not apart of the digital world._

The girl jolted out of bed, eyes wide in terror as the last fragments of dream clinging to her. It was dark, and she could hear a phone ringing. She moved around on the bed, feeling the warmth of another body next to her, before she found the offending phone.

"Hello?"

"Hikari! How have you been?"

The girl blinked as the name knocked her from the fragmented dream that had held her. She shook her head, questions stumbling around before she settled on a name.

"Mimi, it's been a while. How are you?"

The voice laughed. "It has been a while. I wanted to see how you were doing."

The girl let her gaze drift to the window, struggling to remember anything before the darkness. There were voices and-

"I'm okay, yourself?"

"Fine! Wallace and I were talking about coming to visit you. But, when I called the house, your mother said you weren't home and was unsure when you would be back. So, I got this number from her and thought I'd call," Mimi explained and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"I went and visited Takeru... you should stop by."

"I would love that! Would you send me the address?"

"I can do that. Have a good night, Mimi."

"Night, Hikari!"

The girl hung up the phone, sending the address to her friend. It was cold when she get up and trudged to the bathroom, the darkness in a window reminding her of the nightmares.


	24. 23. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Takeru's chapter, but I realized that, after writing the bulk of it, I wrote it from Ken's POV.
> 
> So, instead of rewriting it, you just get another Ken chapter!
> 
> Pst, if I use any other flowers, it'll be using this definition: 
> 
> https://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html
> 
> Also, look, I remember Iori is a character that exists, for all of three sentences.

**March**

"You can't hide out here forever."

Takeru looked up when he heard the statement, turning away from the field to meet Ken's gaze. It had been a week since they had talked and still, Ken could see the emotions flick across his face.

"I can certainly try," he settled on, fiddling with the end of his braid. Several fake flowers were threaded through it, Ken reaching out and plucking one with a raised eyebrow.

"Has your friend recovered from her collapse?" Ken twirled the flower in his hand, glancing back up at Takeru. The teenager had remained aloof since the day Hikari had collapsed, distancing himself from the others and using his hair like a shield.

Takeru have Ken a half shrug, his gaze distant. "She's doing better, I suppose."

"Are you going to apologize to Miyako?"

Takeru stared at Ken when the question was brought up, Ken tucking the purple hyacinth behind his ear. He saw the calculating look in Takeru's eyes before he sighed.

"I'm unsure what I can say that would make her..."

"I won't tell you anything more until you apologize to her."

"What more would you have to tell me?" Takeru asked, taking a step back as Ken raised an eyebrow, face impassive.

"You want to know about Ryo Akiyama. I can tell you exactly how I met him, when we were in the digital world-"

Takeru flinched under the word and Ken filed away the reaction for later use.

"-and any other questions you have to ask me, regarding that trip. I will not give you the information until you apologize to her, however."

It was silent between the two, Takeru narrowing his eyes. It was strange to Ken to see how defiant he looked. He met Takeru's gaze, letting the silence lengthen between them before he bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"You will not budge on the matter?"

"No."

Takeru closed his eyes, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anything else you want to add in this farce of a barter, Ichijouji?"

Ken frowned. "I want to know how you ended up in the digital world as well."

Takeru grimaced at the statement, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll apologize to Miyako. Maybe Hikari would be willing to talk to you about it that." The words were thrown over his shoulder as he moved.

Ken watched as Takeru disappeared around the corner. He glanced around, quickly returning to the small trio in the library, Miyako sitting in the corner and staring at the door. She stood up when she saw Ken walk in, raising an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get the flower?" she asked.

"Takaishi must be shedding the things. I found it in the hallway." Ken took his seat, Daisuke reaching over and plucking the fake flower from his hair with a raised eyebrow.

"A hyacinth?" Daisuke asked.

"Does it have a meaning to you, Daisuke?" Ken inquired.

"Sorrow, asking forgiveness..." Miyako paused, frowning as she placed a finger on her chin. "What other types of flowers was he wearing?"

"I don't know," Ken shrugged.

"There was a merigold in his hair," Daisuke offered, Miyako raising an eyebrow. Ken glanced towards Iori, the boy flipping through a page in his book. He looked up to meet Ken's gaze, before it slid past him.

"Good afternoon, Takeru."

The tension mounted in the air, Ken letting his gaze slide over to Takeru as the teenager fidgeted, opening his mouth and closing it several times before letting out a sigh.

"I want to apologize, Miyako. I hurt your feelings and it was wrong of me to be so rude and callous towards you. I am not," he clarified, "asking you to forgive me for being a dick to you and then ignoring and avoiding you afterwards."

Miyako eyed him, raising an eyebrow.

"And what finally convinced you to apologize?"

Ken watched as Takeru finally looked up, his gaze vacant. "The little voice that wouldn't let me sleep at night... and a cat."

"A cat?"

Miyako's eyebrow raised higher, Takeru running his hand over his face. "I didn't mean... I'm not mocking you, I promise. I came to this decision on my own terms. I spent a lot of time talking to a cat while I did it."

"Since when do you own a cat?" Daisuke scoffed.

"Hikari does."

Ken watched Takeru, seeing the way the boy flexed his fingers. He shifted one leg back, prepared to flee if something went wrong.

"You're an asshole, Takaishi," Miyako decided. "But... what happened, anyway?"

"Oh... uhm, what do you mean?" Takeru asked, Ken watching in interest as he relaxed from the flee response.

"With your friend." Miyako rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as Takeru stared at her.

"I don't think that's polite to ask, Miyako." Iori glanced up from his book, watching as Takeru fidgeted once more. His hands fluttered from the end of his braid, now devoid of flowers, to the edge of his sleeves, tugging down on the fabric and repeating the cycle.

"Uhm, I mean... yeah, that's..." Takeru hedged, taking a step back and Daisuke snorted.

"I'm sure he has good reason and he doesn't need to explain it to us, if he doesn't want to," Ken interjected, seeing the relief flash across Takeru's face.

He nodded in agreement with the statement, Ken wondering where the hardness from earlier had evaporated to. He frowned as he repeated the question to himself, watching Takeru.

"Sit down before you give me a headache, please." Daisuke waved at an empty seat, Takeru pulling it out and sitting down. His gaze darted to the others, Miyako crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I ask how you know her at least?"

"Hikari?" Takeru asked.

Daisuke frowned at the question, Ken glancing at him when he felt the hand touch his knee. He saw Daisuke's gaze dart from Takeru to Ken, the hand on his knee squeezing.

"She's a childhood friend. We met at... summer camp." Takeru's gaze swept towards Daisuke, meeting his gaze before it fell back to Miyako. "When we were eight."

Miyako gave a nod, her curiosity satisfied and she slumped back into her seat, pulling her history homework closer. "Will we get to meet her or did she already go home?"

"You can meet her, if you want. She's staying for the rest of the semester and through summer," Takeru explained. Ken watched as his presence seemed to eek back into the group, the blond growing more relaxed.

"While I'm thinking about it, spring break is coming up." Miyako's eyes glinted, Takeru glancing up from the school work he had pulled out. Ken sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what do you have planned?"

Miyako grinned at Ken. "A trip to the lake."

"There's a lake near here?" Takeru asked, his gaze flashing at the mention of it.

"Yeah, it's in the woods, about nine or so miles out of town. We go there a lot during summer," Daisuke explained.

"It's a party spot during summer," Iori tacked on. "And it freezes over winter. We went ice skating a couple of times."

Takeru blinked at him, opening his mouth to protest.

"You were with us!" Daisuke interjected, the blond squinting at them. Ken raised an eyebrow at the confusion in his gaze, watching as Miyako pulled out her phone and flipped through several months' worth of pictures before she found one she wanted. She set it down, pushing it towards Takeru.

Ken closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hearing Takeru curse softly under his breath and the bell ring at the same time.

"We better get to calculus, Takeru. I would hate for either of us to be late." Ken shouldered his bag as Takeru picked up his own, slipping the work he had taken out back inside. Daisuke watched the pair, Ken reading the concern before he gave the slightest shake of his head.

"You look like you may be sick."

Takeru glanced up when Ken spoke, the pair just outside of the classroom. They stopped, letting the press of students wash over them as Takeru shook his head.

"I suppose I should remember going ice skating, but I don't."

"Do the blackouts have to do with your trip to the digital world, Takeru?"

Ken let himself smirk as the boy froze before he gave the tiniest of nods and slipped into the classroom. Ken followed, tucking the piece of information away.

***

**April**

Ken watched the rain fall as he huddled next to Daisuke. It was the first day of April, Ken squashing is annoyance with the rain. His body ached, and heat poured off of him like waves. Daisuke moved closer, resting his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to be this close? You might catch whatever this is."

Ken's voice was hoarse and he turned to see Daisuke give him a look. It was one that Ken was used to, the look that said he wouldn't do anything of the sort, how dare Ken suggest such a thing. Ken just rolled his eyes, ducking his head to cough into his hand.

"You looked miserable yesterday." Was all Daisuke said.

"How has school been?" Ken leaned his head against Daisuke's shoulder, closing his eyes as Daisuke let out a snort.

"I guess it's been better. Miyako's still... she's upset with Takeru, but not enough to get a rise out of him. Hikari came around for lunch yesterday. She brought cookies."

"Did you figure out why she's in town yet?" Ken nestled closer to Daisuke, embracing the warmth he shed. It was cozy, cuddling next to him while listening to the rain.

"For some reason, I feel like that's part of what I can't tell you," Daisuke admitted. "It's frustrating but, when Miyako asked, she got this creepy, vacant stare before just offering her a cookie. Proceeded to act like the question was never even asked. She's the creepiest person I've met, honestly. Would make a good haunted house worker."

"Is she planning on joining the school system?"

"Nah, she mentioned online schooling or something. Oh, she gave me cookies to give you, if I saw you." Daisuke moved to pull away, Ken wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I don't want you to leave."

With Daisuke around, the words that Hikari had spoken didn't haunt him. When he was alone, he could hear the words echo on repeat.

"I won't."

It was silent for a moment, Ken shifting and turning to look at Daisuke. "I'm afraid of dying," he mumbled, pressing his face to Daisuke's shoulder. There was quietness, Daisuke moving and wrapping his arms tighter around Ken, pulling him as close as he was able to.

"I won't let you die."

"There's nothing anyone can _do_." Ken's voice was soft, a coughing fit taking over.

"I'm not going to give up. I'll find something, anything, that will save you," Daisuke whispered though Ken could hear the defeat in his voice, as quiet as it was. "You aren't dead yet, Ken."

"No, but I am going to die. We all die, Daisuke. It'll just be earlier than most."

"I'm not going to let you."

Ken laughed, the sound hoarse as he pressed against Daisuke. "I'm happy, with you."

"And you'll stay with me. How did you convince Takeru to apologize to Miyako, anyway?"

Ken let Daisuke ask the seemingly random question, understanding his desire to get away from the topic. "I offered to tell him about my trip to the digital world. I think he's been there."

Ken opened his eyes when he felt Daisuke take in a gasp, meeting the startled gaze that the other bore. Ken raised an eyebrow as Daisuke leaned closer, squinting. "How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a hunch," Ken responded. "But, I'll hopefully get answers when I talk to him next."

"And when will that be?"

Ken mused the question over, biting on his lower lip before sighing. "When I get better, next week perhaps, if I can pin him down long enough to talk to him. Are things at school going okay? With the group, I mean."

Daisuke sighed, shrugging. "I suppose it's as well as it can be. Miyako still grumbles about Takeru and his terrible rudeness, but she seems fine towards his face. She did the same thing when we broke up."

"But yours was on better terms."

Ken let the statement linger in the air before he shifted, laying down fully on the bed. Daisuke moved to the side, placing his hand on Ken's hair.

"You going to get some rest now?"

"I'm going to try," Ken agreed, closing his eyes. Daisuke let out a soft hum, his fingers gliding through Ken's hair as the boy drifted off to sleep.


	25. 24. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Suicide mentions, vague depictions of suicide, character death mention
> 
> I will make it a goal to not have these sort of CW/TW tags in a story. But, boy, is this a chapter with a lot to unpack!
> 
> Hikari is not fooled by Takeru's bullshit either.
> 
> So, I decided that this is technically gonna have two arcs, labeled thusly:
> 
> Dark Spore Arc  
> Healing Arc
> 
> We're about 2/3rds of the way through the so called "Dark Spore" arc, and have a fair chunk of the "Healing" arc, which is probably not gonna be as long as this first chunk? But, instead of making a new story, I'm just gonna... stitch them together, or I can leave you all with a giant cliffhanger and you can decide what happens from there! Either option is fun for me.

**April**

"You want to go to the lake?"

Hikari looked at Takeru when he spoke, raising an eyebrow. "The lake? Don’t you have school? It’s Wednesday. Actually, you haven’t been going to school at all this week, did I miss something?"

"It's spring break, we're going to meet up at the lake. Want to come?" Takeru leaned against the table, watching Hikari as she tapped her fingers against the wood. "Daisuke's coming to pick me up in about ten minutes."

"Where is your mom, anyway?"

"Eh, boyfriend's probably." Takeru walked past Hikari, rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out several unopened bags of chips.

"This is the first time you've worn your hair up since you apologized to Miyako. That was nearly two weeks ago. Do you remember anything since then?"

Takeru kept moving as he felt Hikari's gaze on him, shaking his head. "I get stressed and dissacotate. Angemon helps make sure that I don't die in the meantime."

"What happens if we leave, Takeru?"

Takeru flinched under Tailmon's words, shaking his head. "You won't leave."

"Yamato and Taichi-"

"Don't," Takeru warned.

"Yamato and Taichi were unable to remain sane while carrying the burden of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They cracked under pressure, Takeru. Is that what I am starting to understand is happening between yourself and Angemon?"

"What about Hikari?" Takeru demanded, turning on the girl. His eyes flashed, meeting the stoic gaze of Tailmon. She lifted her chin, perfectly poised.

"What about Hikari?" Tailmon inquired.

Takeru watched, moving to set the bags on the counter. He leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. "The manic moods, the collapsing, the voices. Don't tell me Homeostasis is still fucking around with her?"

"Of course they are. The connection is tenuous, at best, currently. They are scrambling to cling on as hard as they can, as the digital and human worlds drift alongside each other but do not touch. There are very few connections, after all, left."

"And you haven't tried breaking their ties to Hikari?" Takeru demanded.

Tailmon simply shook her head. "Hikari asked me not to. It hurt her, when we did try. She acknowledges that she slips in and out of her moods, Takeru. You want to hide behind a wall. You do not hear Angemon well, anymore, do you?"

Takeru opened his mouth, shutting it as he glowered. "We can't all be perfect, like you."

"We are far from perfect, Takeru. But we admit our shortcomings."

Taker ground his teeth, feeling a twinge in his back that reminded him of February and the snow. "I want to be able to protect my friends, Tailmon. I have not been able to do that with how I have been in the past. We're broken, that's all we are!"

"Is that what you think we are?"

Takeru came up short when he was faced with the question, struggling and failing to come up with an accurate answer. He shook his head, his gaze snapping to the door when he heard a knock. "Do you want to come to the lake, Hikari?"

She hesitated on the answer before nodding, getting up and grabbing the bag that Takeru had placed the chips in. The pair headed out of the kitchen, Takeru tucking his phone and keys into the pocket of his jeans. He hurried to meet Daisuke as the knocking grew louder.

"Man, I thought you were never gonna answer!" Daisuke proclaimed, his gaze swinging between Takeru and Hikari. "So, can I meet this cat of yours, Hikari?"

"Cat?" Hikari asked, turning to look at Takeru with a raised eyebrow. He just grinned at her, stepping past Daisuke and ushering them out of the doorway. "But I don't-"

"We don't want to keep everyone waiting, do we?" Takeru asked, his gaze raising to the sky. Hikari gave a disgruntled grunt, Takeru pulling the door shut and locking it behind her. "How's your spring break going, Daisuke?"

"You know, it's Wednesday and this is the first day I stepped out of the house. I can't say it's going too badly." Daisuke climbed into his car, Takeru and Hikari taking the back seat as Ken waved at them.

"Takeru, I don't suppose we could have that talk either today or tomorrow?" Ken asked, looking over his shoulder into the backseat.

Takeru fiddled with his seatbelt, clicking it into place and meeting Ken's gaze. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, did you not want the information on Ryo, then?"

"You told him about Akiyama?" Daisuke asked, Hikari narrowing her gaze but keeping her mouth shut as Daisuke gave Ken a startled glance.

"No, not yet. It was a compromise. But, if Takeru doesn't want to talk about it, I suppose we don't have to." Ken shrugged, returning his gaze to the book in his lap.

"I'll take that conversation if Takeru doesn't," Hikari offered, Ken's mouth pulling into a frown. Takeru moved the bag off food from the ground to his lap as Daisuke drove off.

"What interest do you have in Akiyama, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

Takeru watched as Hikari shifted in her seat, her gaze darting between the two teenagers in the front seat. "I'm going to assume that the same place that killed your friend Ryo, would have also been responsible for the deaths of several of our friends."

"Several of your friends?" Ken inquired, Daisuke slowing down to the speed limit.

"Over eight and a half years ago, seven chosen children from a camp were transported to a strange world, which called itself the digital world-"

"Get out of her head."

Takeru turned to meet Hikari's gaze, the girl giving him a low smile. "Maybe if your heart was open, Hope, you would not have to listen to the stories from others’ mouths."

"What the hell?" Daisuke glanced over his shoulder when he heard the tone change in the girl's voice.

"My name is Homeostasis. I have been trying to reach you, Ken Ichijouji."

"What do you want?" Ken demanded, Takeru gripping the bag of chips. He felt unable to move, unable to intervene as the entity controlling Hikari moved forward, her hand reaching out. Her fingertips brushed the back of his neck, causing the teenager to yelp in pain.

"You will die, if you are not purified of what grows inside you."

"What the hell?" Daisuke asked again, reaching out to slap Hikari's hand away. She withdrew before she got the chance, Ken reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"So I have been told."

"Purify it."

"How do you expect him to do that?" Daisuke snapped, Takeru hiding his face in his hands.

"Daisuke, pull over," Takeru whispered, feeling his stomach lurch. The car came to a halt, Takeru scrambling to get out of the seat and flung the door open before dropping out of the car, barely making it to the side of the road before he puked, stomach acid crawling up his throat as he retched what little food he had managed to keep down.

_"How do you expect me to do that, mom?" Takeru rolled his eyes at the phone as he stood outside the door, raising his hand to knock one more. There was a muffled sigh and Natsuko spoke, sounding exhausted._

_"Takeru, I don't know. If you insist on keeping up with the bad grades, I don't know. I expect you to want to be able to graduate."_

_"I don't care." Takeru rested his hand on the doorknob, twisting it and frowning. It turned, swinging open and he stepped into his father and brother's shared apartment. It was dark inside, Takeru feeling Angemon's conscious seem to flood his mind._

_"How do you expect me-"_

_Takeru stopped as he heard the gunshot, seeing his brother with the gun to his head, the blood and brains-_

_"Takeru?"_

_The voice on the other end of the line was muffled as Takeru stepped towards his brother's room, watching the blue light of his eyes fade out._

"Takeru?"

He shuddered, feeling a hand on his shoulder as he was brought back to the present. The taste of acid lingered on his tongue, Daisuke hovering over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He moved to stand, Daisuke offering him help up when he found that his legs were unable to hold him up. He accepted the help, letting his gaze slide over to Daisuke. "Can we... not mention that this ever happened?"

"What happened?"

"Takeru?"

He glanced back when he heard Hikari's voice, his attention wavering as she came over, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, Angemon, don't let him give up yet."

Daisuke glanced between the two, removing his hand from Takeru's shoulder when he decided that Hikari, who had experienced her own freak out in the car, could keep Takeru upright.

"Why not?" Takeru whispered, meeting Hikari's gaze.

"How much of your life are you willing to let slide by? All for the purpose of... grief? Anger? Disgruntlement? Takeru, you're better than this, I know you can be."

"Not having to see him die."

The words were bitter, leaving his tongue, and he saw the horror flash through Hikari's eyes.

"Natsuko said you... She said you found him, but-"

"I saw him shoot himself, then she decides to move two days later-" Takeru shook his head, leaning into the hug that Hikari offered him. He heard a second set of footsteps, Daisuke murmuring something he didn't quite catch.

"Do you want to return home?" Hikari whispered.

"No. Did Homeostasis have anything else to say?" Takeru asked, pulling away from Hikari and turning to head back to the car.

"Er, not really? They fled when you got out of the car," Hikari admitted. Takeru glanced at Ken and Daisuke, sliding into the car and taking the far seat, sitting behind Ken now, rather than Daisuke. The other three filed into the car, Daisuke resting his forehead against the steering wheel and letting out a low breath.

"Look, I understand if talking about the topic upsets you, but could someone explain to me what's going on?" he asked, Ken reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like answers as well, Takeru."

"What do you know of the digital world, Ken?" Hikari asked, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look out the window as Daisuke turned the car on once more.

"I went there when I was nine. I was there with a boy named Ryo Akiyama. We fought against Millenniumon, that was in the summer of two thousand. Ryo and both of our partners were killed in that battle. I just barely survived, thanks to Ryo." Ken's voice was soft, though his words carried back to the two teenagers. Hikari nodded along with the words, repositioning her arms.

"My brother and six other kids got pulled from summer camp, August first in nineteen ninety nine. They were sent to the digital world, were they fought against Vamdemon. They chased him to the human world, where he was searching for an eighth chosen child."

"That was Hikari. Her partner, Tailmon, had worked for Vamdemon, upon being separated from our partners. They found each other first. We defeated Vamdemon, in the human world. The victory was short lived as we were sent back to the digital world, this time Hikari with us. In our absence, several hundred years had passed in the digital world, despite it having only been half a day for us in the human world. In that time, the dark masters rose up to power."

"There was four of them." Hikari picked up the thread of the story when Takeru was unable to speak. "Through the power of shooting Yamato and Taichi in the chest with arrows, they were able to evolve Agumon and Gabumon to ultimate levels. That proved to be our saving grace, in the end. The four masters were..."

"Pinochimon, MetalSeadramon, Mugendramon, and Piemon. WarGreymon defeated MetalSeadramon and Mugendramon, while MetalGarurumon took down Pinochimon. It took us a while to face Piemon, but that's where the troubles truly began. He turned everyone into keychains, leaving myself and Takeru alone. He managed to get the others back. Angemon evolved to HolyAngemon and was able to save most of those that were trapped as keychains."

Takeru paused, the pair turning to exchange a look.

"You say most of them. Why not all of them?" Ken asked.

"Piemon popped the head off of Jou's keychain. It ended in his decapitation, when HolyAngemon tried to revert him back," Takeru whispered, dropping his gaze back down to his hands.

"After that, we thought the fighting was done. But, something happened. We were faced with the... image of something. It was a great, black beast with the ghost of another dragon on its back. None of us knew what it was, but we were willing to fight. And the distortion caused something to go wrong. We were weary, after the fight with Piemon. In the end, we were merged with our digimon when we were tossed out of the digital world."

Takeru saw Ken's face go pale as Hikari spoke.

"Only, it wasn't as simple as having merged with the child forms of our digimon. Three digimon were adult level, one was perfect, one was child, and the other two were ultimate. When we first got back, there didn't seem to be anything different. But, over time..." Takeru paused, swallowing.

"Over time, the higher level digimon started to fray. Takeru's brother was under the stress of MetalGarurumon's constant presence. An ultimate digimon does not do well, when they are chained. Hikari's brother as well."

"Okay, who are you?" Daisuke asked when Hikari referred to herself in third person. He kept his gaze on the road, having started driving at some point, though Takeru was unsure when. "And wait, you told me something like this before..."

"Hmm, that would be true. As a digimon, I had the power known as Cat's Eye, in which a sort of hypnotization happens. I manipulated it so you could not speak about what we had told you. It was beneficial to keep your silence." Tailmon interjected, Hikari bowing her head. "I am sorry that it had to be that way, Daisuke."

"And you are...?" Daisuke asked once more.

"My name is Tailmon, and the other one that inhabits Takeru's body is Angemon. I am sure that you have met him before, even if he never expressed himself as such. There are mental disabilities that you can attribute us to, if you so wish. However, we refer to ourselves as spirit guardians. You're going to miss the turn."

Daisuke cursed, Takeru looking up as he saw Ken stare out the window in thought.

"I am still here, he's just here as well." Takeru chewed on his lip, feeling Hikari's hand touch his wrist. She smiled at him, though it was sad.

"You have to promise us that you will not tell anyone," Hikari said suddenly. "We have managed to keep under the radar since the events in ninety nine. We do not want our story getting out anymore than it has in the past."

"I understand," Ken murmured. "Please, pardon my lack of commentary. There is a lot that you have given me to think on."

"Well, you better think on it fast, cause we're here."

Daisuke parked the car, turning off the engine and plastering a smile on his face as Miyako waved at them. Hikari and Takeru exchanged glances, Takeru's first attempt at a pleasant smile fading while Hikari turned her gaze to the water. "There is a chance that either myself or Takeru shall loss our battle with sanity. If it does happen, try not to stop us, okay?"

"What, just let you die?" Daisuke asked, whipping his head around to stare in horror at Hikari.

"Yes," the girl responded, getting out of the car and truly smiling at Miyako. Takeru took a breath, bolting out and leaving Ken and Daisuke to stare at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about that guilt that Takeru feels.... He blames himself because he waited long enough to see Yamato shoot himself, rather than getting a chance to stop him. He blames himself for Jou's death, cause if HolyAngemon hadn't tried to revert him back, they may have been able to reattach his head? that one is still up in the air.
> 
> But, boy oh boy, there was a lot of stuff to unpack in this chapter. That PTSD from Takeru, the Homeostasis being a huge jerk. Daisuke being a worried mother hen who doesn't know what to do, but he sure as hell ain't gonna let his friends just die. The fact that they saw Millenniumon and it caused a disruption that merged them with their digimon.
> 
> The beautiful reveal that Takeru really didn't want to live at home with pops, cause it was still the same apartment that Yamato died in. (Okay, that one's more of a Easter egg thing) What the fuck does Homeostasis want with Ken anyway, other than to just remind him he's gonna die?
> 
> But, boy oh boy, how'd that lead up go? Cause, I still gotta deal with the dark spore and then, there's probably gonna be a chunk after that focused on... actual high school au? Who the fuck knows anymore *throws confetti*


	26. 25. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, light hearted chapter. Honestly, I've strayed far away from the hs AU this was meant to be. Oops.

**April**

Daisuke shook himself as Miyako gave him an odd look, Ken smiling back at the girl. Ken held up a finger to her, turning to look at Daisuke.

"What did you make of that?" he asked.

"That the only sane friends we have are Iori and Miyako?" Daisuke responded, his gave flashing to see Miyako greet Hikari and Takeru before looking at him and Ken once more. He waved her on, seeing her flash him a concerned look before moving past the car.

"That is not what I meant." Ken frowned at him, Daisuke shaking his head.

He gave the question some real thought, shaking his head once more. "We already knew that there was something off about Takeru, this just confirms what you thought. He has trauma and he hasn't dealt with it properly, obviously. There's the thing with the digital world, which would mess anyone up. Look at you, Ken."

Ken grimaced at that statement, opening his mouth but Daisuke shook his head.

"You can't deny that the digital world left its mark on you." He reached out, touching Ken's cheek. "Maybe it's more... subtle than how it left its mark on Hikari and Takeru. But, it still tried to claim you."

"That's not-" Ken began.

"No, you know that it's true. It's going to take, and keep taking, until there is nothing left to take from you, Ken. It's going to keep pushing and pushing, until there is nothing. Then what will you do?"

Ken hesitated before he shook his head, folding his hands in his lap. "I don't know what you want me to do, Daisuke."

"I want you to be okay, is what I want. Maybe we can figure out how to purify the thing."

Ken frowned but nodded, He let his gaze turn out towards the lake, a finger tapping against his leg. "Maybe Hikari or Takeru will know more about what Homeostasis meant by purify..."

"I'll be with you, every step of the way. But, what do we do now?" Daisuke asked.

"We hope that things will work out."

"And if they don't?"

"Aren't you usually the optimistic one of the two of us, Daisuke?"

He scratched the back of his head before letting out a sigh. " Ijust..." he began.

Ken let out a hum, Daisuke turning to look at him. "If we linger any longer, Miyako may come looking for us again. Shall we?" He was out of the car, grabbing the small cooler that had been at his feet. Daisuke let him, clambering out and throwing his keys onto the seat of the car.

He grabbed the last few items from Ken's footwell, bumping the door shut with his hip as he turned and headed to the usual spot. Iori was sitting on a log in front of kindling, staring at the grouping as if he could get it to light on fire that way. In the distance, Daisuke could see Hikari practically shoving Takeru in the water, Miyako laughing at them.

Iori looked up, nodding at Daisuke. "Did you bring the drinks?" he asked, Ken setting them down with a nod.

"There's nothing even remotely close to alcoholic in here," the teenager promised, Iori nodding and returning to the kindling. Daisuke moved to sit next to him, accepting the flint and steel from him.

"You couldn't have gotten actual matches?" Daisuke asked.

Iori grimaced. "You know I'm not allowed matches after the last incident."

"Right..." Daisuke returned his attention the fire, Ken walking over and taking it from him as he grew increasingly frustrated. With relative ease, he got the fire started, sitting next to Iori. Daisuke walked over to Miyako and Hikari, who were laughing at a drenched Takeru.

"Hey, Daisuke, want to play two truths and a lie with me?" Miyako asked, wading towards the shore as Daisuke perched on a nice looking boulder.

"What's that?" Hikari asked, turning her attention to Miyako as Takeru moved to sit on the shore, pulling off his overshirt and set about to ringing it out. Daisuke glanced to the side, Hikari splashing water at him drawing his attention back to the two girls in the water.

"No, no party games." Daisuke let out a groan, resting his head in his hands. "They cause too many issues."

Miyako stuck her tongue out at him, heading towards the rock and reaching out to grab him. "What's wrong with my games?" she asked.

Daisuke scrambled off the rock as Miyako made a lunge for him, Hikari laughing at the scene as he shook his head. "They end in tears, that's what's wrong with them."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Miyako huffed, though Daisuke could hear the teasing in her tone. It was relaxing after that, Takeru moving to sit in front of the fire, while Hikari went for a swim. Miyako eventually pulled herself out, sitting next to Daisuke with his feet in the water and his back against the rock.

"Is there something going on with you and Ken?" she asked, her voice low.

Daisuke slid his gaze over to her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're usually glued at the hip and today, he's off by Iori. Kinda looks like he's sulking. Did you two get into a fight or something? I mean, Takeru's acting weird, but not really any weirder than he has been, I guess? And I don't know what Hikari is usually like?" Miyako explained, her hands gesturing to each person as she spoke about them.

"Nothing happened out of the ordinary while we were coming over here..." Daisuke paused, watching as Miyako leaned in closer to him.

"You're still shit at lying, you know that?"

Daisuke let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Maybe something intensely crazy happened, something that sounded like it walked right out of a fantasy novel and-"

"And did the fairy tail ending upset you?"

Daisuke frowned, opening his mouth as he thought before sighing. "I don't think there will be a fairytale ending, not in this story."

"Okay, seeing you down is going to get me down. What happened between you and Ken? Did you have the realization that you're gay?"

Daisuke stared at her, eyes wide. "Nothing of the sort!" he spluttered. "We were talking on completely different matters, anyway."

"With Hikari and Takeru?"

Daisuke let out a low home, turning to meet Miyako's gaze. "Look, I-"

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me, Daisuke. Honestly, I'm not upset about it if you want to keep things private." Miyako smiled at him. "But, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Then, don't worry about it. I don't want you to tell me something you can't. It's okay, I promise." She smiled at him, pushing herself up and brushing off the back of her pants. "I want s'mores."

Daisuke smiled at his friend, getting up to follow her. Though doubt still clung to him like a second skin.

***

**May**

"So last, few weeks of junior year, who's excited?"

Daisuke smacked his hand against the table, causing Takeru to startle. He gave Daisuke a hard look, turning back to his paper.

"Please don't knock over the table, Daisuke." Ken erased the pencil mark that had jumped when Daisuke had moved, frowning at the paper.

"God, I can't wait for school to be over," Miyako grinned. Iori gave a small hum of agreement, not looking up from his work.

"Who's ready for finals?"

The question from Ken met with a chorus of groans. "I hate finals, but after this year, only one more year!" Daisuke grinned, Ken rolling his eyes.

"They're a vital part of school, Daisuke. Whatever are you going to do for college?" Ken asked, Daisuke frowning at him.

"I'm going to become a chef, no college required."

Miyako snorted. "Yeah, right. You're not even interested in going to culinary school?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like Takeru's planning on going to college, right?"

Takeru grimaced, looking up from his paper. "Even if I want to, I doubt I'd have the grades for college."

"Oh, come on, you did a great job on the English essay! You could bluff your way into college just by the entrance essay," Daisuke replied.

"I'm sure, if I tried, I could. However, I have no intentions of going to college," Takeru reiterated. "I don't find it necessary to go."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, leaning his full weight on the table as he eyed Takeru. "Then, what are you going to do? If you don't want to go to college?"

"Daisuke, you're going to flip the table," Ken commented, his gaze sliding to the boy. He pressed down harder, Takeru raising an eyebrow and moving to lift up on his side, the other three occupants quickly moving away. There was a moment of weightlessness that Daisuke felt before he came crashing to the ground.

"What do you _think_ you are doing?" the librarian demanded, scuttling out from behind the desk and stalking towards them, her arms crossed over chest.

Daisuke picked himself up, Takeru helping him right the table. "Sorry, Mrs. A, there was a weight imbalance. It won't happen again," Takeru promised as Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the blond. He faltered under the look he received in return, the piercing gaze making him duck his head in shame.

"Sorry, ma'am."

The librarian glanced between the two boys, letting out a huff. "You are welcome to leave the library, the lot of you. Your free period will be over soon, anyway. No arguments." She held a hand out to the door, everyone collecting their stuff and hurrying out of the library.

"Good going, Daisuke," Miyako grumbled.

"I wasn't the one that flipped the table! Blame it on TK," Daisuke protested, keeping his voice low. He glanced up to meet Takeru's gaze, stopping dead at the ice that seemed to fill him.

"Don't," he murmured, taking a step towards Daisuke, "call me that."

"Sorry," Daisuke took a step back before Takeru turned, hurrying down the hall to his next class. Ken and Daisuke shared a look, Ken hurrying after Takeru and Daisuke sighing. "Want to head to physics?"

Miyako nodded, the pair bidding Iori goodbye and heading off to class.


	27. 26. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp whomp
> 
> Some of this stuff completely came out of left field! But, damn if I don't fucking _love_ it.
> 
> In lieu of some recent comments: I don't care if you all have different opinions on things as long a they don't hurt people. What I don't want is people bashing other things in the comment sections of my fics. That being said, feel free to message me on Tumblr about your thoughts on things! I have anon on, so you are welcome to leave anon messages there. I will respond as soon as I can. I will debate, there. I do not want people bashing other things in order to give compliments here. It makes my anxiety go nuts and I just don't wanna.
> 
> That being said, you all should check out my Tumblr anyway, cause I have some pretty cool original content stuck in there under the tag "Writing Tag". So original, I know. There's also some of my old stuff from like....2013-2014, so beware, I suppose?

**June**

Hikari shifted as she felt Takeru move under her, the girl letting out a whine as she pushed herself off Takeru's legs. It was early in the morning, earlier than she liked to get up, though it was later than when Takeru went to school.

"Something the matter?"

Her voice penetrated the darkness, Takeru letting out a groan.

"Grades are coming in the mail today." He moved to sit up, Hikari moving to sit on the other side of the bed. She met his gaze in the darkness, frowning.

"I'm sure you did fine," she responded, reaching out to touch his knee. "Right?"

"I was barely passing as it was," Takeru admitted. "Mom promised that she would be home today, just so she could see how well I did, obviously."

Hikari frowned, pulling her hand back. "Were you having issues in any of the classes?"

"Angemon takes good notes, I just don't care for the work, is all." Takeru shrugged, letting his gaze drop to the bedspread before he sank back down, pulling a pillow over his head. "How did you convince your parents to let you take online school?"

"I had a complete mental breakdown two years ago and scared the school. You were there, it was fun." HIkari grimaced, watching as Takeru groaned once more into the pillow. She moved over, pulling it away from his face. "You can't have done that badly."

"I don't remember taking the tests."

"Takeru..."

"I know, it's an issue." He shoved the pillow at Hikari and she caught it, watching the emotions flick across his face. She reached out, touching his shoulder and humming, low.

There was a glow, Hikari watching was the faint pink light grew brighter before she drew it from his shoulder to his chest, placing her hand against his heart. Takeru let her, his face switching from weary to annoyance. She traced the symbol of hope of his chest, before she pushed him back down onto the bed. "You're an idiot," Tailmon hissed.

Takeru let out a yelp, feeling the weight of Hikari suddenly on top of him. "What are you-" he began.

"You're killing yourself. Your apathy is from very little connection to your own body, you idiot. I can't believe that Angemon-" Tailmon snorted, cutting herself off and tapping a finger against Takeru's chest. "The connection frays, around January of last year. What happened?"

"That's when Taichi-" Takeru clamped his mouth shut as Tailmon hissed once more at him, drawing Hikari's lips back in a mock motion of a cat.

"Do not blame this on Taichi's disappearance."

"I slept with him, okay?" Takeru snapped, pushing Hikari off as she stared at him in shock, reaching out to brace herself and thankful they were in the middle of the bed. "It was a stupid, alcohol fueled mistake. I slept with him, Yamato walked in on us and-" He pressed a hand to his face, dragging it down and groaning.

"Takeru...?" Hikari frowned, reaching out to touch her friend. She withdrew when he batted her hand away, getting off the bed and grabbing the clothes he had put on his desk the night before.

"You were out with Mimi and Koushiro. I had gone over, to see if you wanted to hang out. He offered me something to drink, I accepted. One thing led to another and then... He and Yamato were taking a break, with Sora having disappeared. I guess that just happened to be the night that Yamato wanted to talk to him. He had a key to the apartment, didn't you know? Taichi disappeared two days later and Yamato blamed me .He didn't talk to me for _months_ , Hikari. Then, he sends me a message to invite me over, wants to apologize, and I get to see him blow his fucking brains out! Is that what you want to hear?"

Takeru struggled to breath as Hikari moved to approach him, holding out a hand as if she were approaching a wild animal. "No, I suppose not."

"So, I started finding ways to wall myself off. Angemon started taking care of the body and I stopped hearing him. It was easier. Easier to just, zone out and not deal with anything. Swim in my own self doubt. We had done it, a couple of times when we first got back from the digital world. He was apt at controlling my body. No one could tell it was him, though he likes to wear his hair down. I knew that WarGreymon had started to eat away at Taichi's mind. He wasn't himself, he was half..." Takeru trailed off, surprised to find himself in Hikari's embrace as she shushed him.

"No, no, it's okay," she whispered. "It's dangerous, to let yourself be so loosely attached to your own body."

"I know," Takeru whispered. The pair stood like that until they heard the front door open and slam shut, Takeru pulling away to finish putting on his pants.

Hikari grabbed an over shirt, tugging on her gloves to hide the delicate lines that covered her arms while Takeru ran a brush through his hair before tying it back.

There was a knock on the bedroom door that Takeru moved to answer, Hikari moving to sit back on the bed, a book in hand. She flipped to the dog-eared page, unfolding it and watching as Takeru rolled his shoulders back, stepping into the living room and leaving the door open.

"What do you think these grades are worth?" Natsuko demanded, her voice carrying a little too well and Hikari winced, though she knew that Takeru wouldn't budge.

"Letters on a page that won't mean shit in a couple years' time."

"You need to do better next year, or you won't have a future, Takeru! We've had this conversation last year."

Hikari paused, tipping her head to the side and listening while she kept her gaze on the page.

"And I told you last year, I don't give a shit about the school. How about, I save us all a little time, mom, and drop out? I don't even have to complete school and you'll be happy cause I'm not bringing home bad grades."

"You cannot-" she began, Hikari looking up in concern.

"I can, and I will. I hate it! I hate school, I hate being here! Fuck, I'd probably hate it more but you're never around, mom! You haven't _been_ around for the past eight years of my life. Why do you suddenly decide to care now? Why are you only home when you want to yell at me?"

Hikari heard the frustration in Takeru's voice, her hands curling around the book she held. There was the sound of skin hitting skin and she burst out of the room, he reyes going wide as she saw Takeru holding his mother's wrist.

"Hey, let her go!" She moved to pull Takeru away from Natsuko, the teenager taking a trembling step backwards. There was a hesitation before the shaking stopped and he managed to pull himself together.

"It would be wise if you did not proceed in this discipline, Mrs. Takaishi."

"Angemon," the woman sighed, shaking her head as Hikari tugged on Takeru's wrist, meeting the stubborn digimon's gaze. "What a surprise, I haven't heard from you in months."

"You really are dense towards what your son..." Hikari shook her head, meeting Natsuko's gaze.

"Tell him that we're not finished with this conversation," Natsuko warned, turning on her heel and heading out the door. Hikari let go of Angemon's wrist, watching as the digimon turned to her.

"He knows it's an issue," Angemon whispered and Hikari merely nodded.

"Does he know it'll kill him?" Tailmon inquired, voice smooth as she met the other digimon-bound-human's gaze.

"How do you see it that way?" Angemon inquired.

"He drifts away from his mind, lets himself grow detached. That's when the thing starts to creep in, eats away at the brain, and next thing you know..." Tailmon paused, Hikari letting out a sigh. "You're putting a gun to your head or ripping at yourself with claws," the girl finished.

"And you know this, how?" Angemon inquired, his gaze betraying only the faintest signs of shock at the words.

"One of the times I saw Homeostasis, after Sora disappeared." The words were quiet as Hikari moved to sit on the couch, looking at her hands. "This, us? It only works when we can be completely together. It's why Mimi has such an easier time. More so, because Palmon was a child level. It gets harder, as you go further up the evolution chain. Yamato and Taichi? They were screwed from the very beginning."

She turned her head when the bell rang, Angemon narrowing his eyes. "And what does that say for us?"

Hikari let out a sigh, pressing a hand to her temples. "I wish I knew," she whispered. "I'm worried for Takeru. He's more distant, ready to slip out of his skin. I may not know what he witnessed, or how he felt, but I hurt for him. Tell him that, okay? And-"

She grumbled when the bell rang again, getting up from the couch and walking over to the door. She yanked it open, arranging a smile on her face. "Hello Ken, Daisuke, what can we do for you today?"

"We wanted to see if you and Takeru would be interested in going down to the lake. School's over, and we have a conversation to finish." Ken smiled, pleasant as ever as his gaze moved from Hikari to Takeru.

"What conversation is that?" Angemon asked, Hikari letting out a sigh and deciding that it would be a very, very long day indeed.

"Give us five minutes. Want to come in? And this refers to the conversation we started in April?"

"Yes, that would be the one." Ken stepped into the house, Daisuke following him like a puppy.

"Better yet, why don't we have that conversation here?" Hikari suggested, shutting the door and turning towards Daisuke and Ken. Her gaze was guarded, Ken shifting to look at Angemon with a frown. "It's private and you don't look well, Ken."

"Thanks, I feel fine." Ken gave Hikari a look, the girl raising an eyebrow as she stepped closer to him.

"I think Hikari's right, in wanting to keep it here. We really don't have to go to the lake." Daisuke let his gaze drift between the two, worry plain in his eyes. Ken tugged at his scarf, pulling it off and dropping it on the couch next to him.

Hikari watched as Angemon moved to perch on the chair across from them, hands folded in his lap as Daisuke tapped a finger against the armrest. She headed into the kitchen, grabbing several bottles of waters and returning to the living room.

"Where did we leave off?" She asked, sitting on the armrest of the chair that Angemon had taken.

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't think I can take this conversation seriously until you put pants on. Sorry, Hikari." Daisuke grimaced while Hikari just sighed, scotting off the chair and heading into the shared room. She rooted around in one of the boxes her parents had sent, finding a pair of relatively clean shorts before turning back to the living room.

"Any other comments on dress?" she asked.

"Thank you for putting on pants?" Daisuke asked, Hikari smiling at him and offering him a small wave.

"What have they been told?" Angemon asked, turning to look at Hikari as she took her spot on the armrest once more.

She put a finger to her lips, tapping against them as she met Angemon's gaze. "Nearly the entire story, other than what Takeru told me this morning. Not," she added as her gaze drifted over to them, "that _that_ is something I have any mind to tell anyone."

Angemon nodded. "So they know about Tailmon and I?"

"You know, we are sitting in the same room, you can talk to us. Ask us what we know," Daisuke said, waving his hand at the pair.

"Yes, we know." Ken jabbed Daisuke in the side, Angemon grimacing.

"Does Hikari know you're dating?" he asked, Hikari watching the shocked expression that crossed Daisuke's face while Ken managed to remain poised.

"You know it's rude to out people, Angemon?" Hikari asked, shaking her head as the digimon shrugged.

_He's trying to get a rise out of them so that they'll leave._

_Duly noted, thank you, Tailmon._

Hikari frowned as Ken shrugged. "I suppose, since we are among friends and sharing secrets, that it does not matter much. I take it you must be Angemon, then?"

"Yes."

"So, Angemon knows all of you. Can we get on with this?" Hikari asked, fiddling with the edge of a glove. She tugged on it, annoyed by the fabric when it wouldn't lay straight.

"Homeostasis said that there might be a way to purge the spore. Do you know anything about that?" Ken asked, Hikari looking up and blinking at him.

"Maybe..." She tapped a finger against her chin, her gaze sliding to Angemon. She saw Ken raise an eyebrow, her gaze lowering. "We're able to condense our crests' abilities, focus them into something... it can be used for healing, kind of? Or, at least Takeru's can. It's not an exact science and it was something Koushiro was looking into as well."

“If Takeru’s is healing, what is yours?” Ken asked.

Hikari paused for a moment, considering the question. “Finding connections,” she settled on.

"Koushiro...?" Daisuke asked, Hikari growing amused by Ken's eyeroll.

It was a moment longer before Ken's brow furrowed in thought. "The name sounds familiar..."

"He's a friend of ours. Recently received an award of some sort from the college he's at for discovering... something. I wasn't able to keep up with his studies. His crest is Knowledge and it has helped him," Hikari explained. "The discovery was all over the paper last February."

"Ah, he does coding for the government."

"On the side," Hikari said, her smile widening as Ken's eyebrows raised. "His main work is with Wallace, studying digital spikes and searching for other chosen that had gone to the digital world."

"And what is Wallace's gain by doing this?" Ken asked.

"He went to the digital world as well," Hikari responded.

"To get back to your first question, there may to be a way to combine the aspects of Light and Hope to purge the spore from your body." Angemon adjusted himself in the chair, his gaze sliding to Hikari. "If that is what Homeostasis meant."

"If?" Ken inquired. Hikari watched in interest as he let his fingers slide over the fabric of his pants, Daisuke reaching out and pressing his hands still, though neither of them stopped looking at the pair in front of them.

"Yes, if." She frowned. "It could also kill you. A combined force of aspects, not deterred by anything, could shock the system. More so if you don’t align with either aspect. Tell me, where you given an aspect or crest while you were in the digital world, Ken?"

“I don’t believe it ever came up,” Ken replied.

"Wait," Daisuke began, "this could kill him, too?"

"Way I see it, he's going to die anyway. If he thinks that this'll help him, why not try it?" Hikari raised her hands up to her face, a pink glow illuminating her eyes. She dropped them when Daisuke tensed, sighing. "The thing is, we don't know what happens when we use a large amount of our powers at once. If, and that's a big if, we do manage to purge the spore, there could be side effects."

"And if I want to try it?"

Angemon let out a sigh. "You'd have to get Takeru's confirmation."

"It could kill us, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Yamato did not actually wait for Takeru to show up just to shoot himself. It was coincidence. Just wanted to put that out there. That would never be a thing I would have someone do in a story?
> 
> He also totally lied during the "Never have I ever" game


	28. 27. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but important. This [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RE87rQkXdNw), "Happier" by Marshmello ft Bastille spurred a lot of this chapter.
> 
> Also, I have more of my original content over at my tumblr, Ruunkur.tumblr.com and tagged under "Writing tag" if you're interested in checking that out! I am trying to get a click link to work, but it's fighting me.
> 
>  
> 
> [TEST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsrazGrqNFk)

**June**

Ken listened to the words on repeat in his mind, staring Hikari down.

"If this is something that could kill you, why are you bothering to offer it?" Daisuke asked.

HIkari let out a sigh, her gaze drifting to Angemon. "I've lost four of my friends, out of seven. I hardly speak to Mimi and Koushiro is never around. Takeru is apathetic about life in general. I'm willing to try, but it would be down to him to agree. May I see something?"

Ken shifted as she returned her gaze to him, inclining his head in agreement. She stood up, walking over and gesturing for him to stand. He did so, his gaze sliding down to meet her's. There was barely any space between them and Hikari frowned, looking up at him.

"Actually, could you kneel? I need to be able to touch your neck in order to do this."

Ken closed his eyes but nodded, moving to rest on his knees. He placed his hands on his thighs, facing the couch while Hikari stood behind him. He tensed when he felt her hand on his neck, the silence starting to lengthen. There was warmth, under her palm before _something_ flared inside of him.

_Agony, that was all he remembered as he clung to his partner. The small worm was nestled against him, Ryo covering the entrance to the cave. The older boy turned, wiping away the fear in his face as he moved to kneel next to Ken._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked, meeting the boy's gaze._

_Ken opened his mouth, but he shifted his grip to cling to Wormmon tighter, unable to brandish the words he wanted to say. He was in agony, the burning fire still chasing his skin. He felt Ryo's cool hand press against his forehead, the boy's mouth pulling deeper into a frown._

_"Kid, you're gonna be alright. Wormmon, I have to go back out, but I need you to stay here while I do that, got it? Can you keep Ken here for me?"_

_It felt like falling, falling through fire and pain. And, throw the fire, Ken felt warmth. Warmth that was cooler then the fire, but still burning deep inside. Swimming through the fire, he reached out-_

Ken jerked away from Hikari, bending over and struggling to breathe. Behind him he heard Hikari let out a small hum before there was a thud, Angemon jolting from the couch and gathering Hikari into his arms. He let his gaze slide to Daisuke, who had moved to Ken's side, and Ken.

"There is a price that comes with the abilities to do as they do. Too much stress on the body and it will kill them. Seek another path for your purging. And I suggest you leave, Mrs. Takaishi was in a foul mood and I doubt she'll remain gone for much longer."

Ken blinked as Angemon swept out of the living room, carrying Hikari back to the bedroom. He accepted Daisuke's help up, the pair exchanging a glance.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked, helping Ken to his feet.

He grimaced, staring into the distance. "I think I need to get home, before I pass out in their driveway."

Daisuke only nodded, hurrying Ken towards the door. He let his gaze slide behind him, hearing Takeru's voice, though it was deeper and he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it wrong to ask them to try it anyway?" Ken asked, gladly sliding into Daisuke's car.

"If it causes your death? If it causes their's?" Daisuke's hands tightened around the steering wheel, Ken slumping against the door once he had it shut. It felt good to put all of his weight elsewhere.

"We all die, in the end," Ken reminded him. Daisuke sighed, shaking his head.

"What if I don't think it's worth it?" he asked.

Ken frowned. "You knew-" he began.

"Yes, I knew what I was getting into, when you agreed to date me. That's not something I would have thought you'd bring back up. But, yes, I know. Do I think you should ask other people to try and throw their lives away? What is it that you want, exactly, Ken?"

The teenager frowned, staring out the window. "I don't know, Daisuke."

Daisuke opened his mouth, finding himself unable to come up with a retort.

"Please take me home, Daisuke."

He saw Daisuke nod, closing his eyes and letting himself slip into a half sleep. It was several minutes before the car slowed, coming to a stop. Ken opened his eyes, surprised to find himself outside his home.

"I don't want you to have to go through this alone, Ken."

He met Daisuke's gaze, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do, not anymore. I don't ask them, it's wrong to endanger their lives on a whim. Maybe there is something else that'll come around. The doctors haven't given up."

"Have you?"

Ken sighed, pulling himself out of the car and shaking his head. "I don't know."

He shut the door to the car, turning and heading inside. It felt like walking through syrup as he dragged himself up the stairs, collapsing to his bed and drawing the Wormmon plush to his chest. It was several moments of listening to the house before he finally let himself cry.


	29. 28. Hopeless Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a banger of a chapter.
> 
> Also, the end of the story! *throws confetti*
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**July**

Takeru pressed his face into the pillow, listening to the hum of the TV outside. It was dark, and the light in the room had been turned off. He lifted his face up after a moment, running a hand over it and groaning. It took him several more minutes for him to get out of bed, brushing his hands on the fabric of his pajamas.

He sat on the edge of his bed, making a fist with his hand before he found his phone, looking at the date. He gave it a double take when he saw that it read July thirty first, tossing the phone to the side and heading into the living room.

"Good evening."

He paused when he heard Hikari's voice, turning to look at her. "What day is it?" he asked, feeling the aching in his body.

"Nearly the first of August. What was the last thing you remember?" Hikari asked, drawing her gaze up from the TV.

Takeru frowned. "I guess... talking to mom about grades. That was in June."

Hikari nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "We talked with Ken and Daisuke, about purging the dark spore. It was brought up that it could kill us."

Takeru sat down on the couch, Hikari moving to look at him. She leaned over, catching his hands.

"He's been in the hospital, for the past week. He took a turn for the worst, two weeks ago. We could purge the spore from his body. It would save him, probably."

Takeru met her gaze, listening to the words. His fingers dug into her wrists, Hikari withdrawing them. "And what is the price?"

"I don't know."

Takeru closed his eyes, feeling the faint flare of connection between himself and Angemon.

"He's going to die, because of the digital world. What if we could prevent them from taking another life, Takeru?"

He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze. "Why is it something that we have to do?"

Hikari let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know, Takeru. But, what if we can save him?"

Takeru felt his fingers twitch, moving to press his hands against his legs. "Hikari-"

She shook her head. "It's going to be the year anniversary for Yamato's death. Please, we can't let anyone else die."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Ken and Daisuke, haven't you?"

Hikari nodded and Takeru dropped his gaze. He stared at his hands, looking up when Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder. "Visiting hours start at eight in the morning. Would you like to go see Ken, tomorrow? You, not Angemon."

Takeru nodded, Hikari laying out on the couch and resting her head on his leg. Takeru placed his hand on her hair, staring at the TV.

***

"Takeru?"

He jolted awake when he heard his name, Hikari staring at him.

"You fell asleep. Do you want to visit Ken?"

Takeru rubbed his head, seeing that it was only seven thirty in the morning. He frowned, glancing at Hikari. She just gave him a shrug. "But..."

"Daisuke can pick us up, if we ask him."

He got up from the couch, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. It took him minutes to get the motivation to move, to do anything other than stare at himself. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes and he hurt. The shower helped, the cold water waking him up and the warm water relaxing his muscles. It took him five more minutes to brush through his hair, pulling it back once he was certain he had wrung out all of the water he needed.

Another five minutes to get dressed and there was a knock on the door. He heard Hikari answer it, Daisuke's voice sounding terrible. When he walked out, he saw Daisuke leaning against the doorframe, Hikari engaging him in something or another he couldn't follow.

"Are we ready?" Daisuke asked, jingling a set of keys in his hand.

"Yeah."

Takeru lagged behind HIkari and Daisuke, opting for the backseat. It was silent as Daisuke pulled onto the road, his gaze sliding back to Takeru before it snapped back to the road.

"So... is it still Angemon hanging around?"

"No."

Takeru felt tired as he weighed the words Hikari had spoken to him last night and he let his gaze slide out the window.

"Look, Ken took a turn for the worst yesterday. Went into a coma. Don't expect much out of visiting him, I guess?" Daisuke said, Hikari letting out a small sigh.

"You discussed the probability of him living if we tried to purge the spore, didn't you?" Takeru asked, breaking the silence halfway to the hospital. He saw Daisuke ump, Hikari turning to look at him over the seat.

"There was some discussion, but he shut out the idea shortly after realizing that it could mean our deaths as well. Besides, he never got the chance to ask you." Hikari turned back around, her gaze on the road.

"Are you willing to try it?"

Daisuke's voice was small when he asked the question, Takeru merely answering with a shrug as he stared out the window. It was easy to get lost, to see the blood splatter the wall, the look of horror in Yamato's eyes. It hurt and he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

The opening of the door called him back to the present, Takeru unbuckling the seatbelt and clambering out. The walk through the hospital was steril, the footsteps of doctors and nurses chasing them every step of the way. The thought of Jou came, unbidden, as Takeru paused outside of Ken's door.

It was dark in the room, the steady beat of a machine keeping tempo with his heart. Takeru blinked, letting himself adjust to the dimmer lighting, Hikari moving to strip off her gloves and rest them on Ken's arm.

He stepped into the room, moving to stand next to Hikari.

"Do you think we could do it?"

She let out a hum, turning to look at Takeru. "Are you willing to try?"

"I believe so."

"Then, all we can do is try."

Takeru moved to stand on the other side of Ken, feeling the back of his neck prick as Daisuke watched them. He placed his hands on Ken's other arm, his bare hands tingling.

It was harder than it had been, eight months ago, to summon the connection between himself and Hope. It felt like struggling through molasses, while HIkari was colored up to her elbows in the subdued pink, the scars seeming to seep the color.

There was a click, then, as Daisuke shut the door, staying behind it and Takeru pushed through the gunk, finding the connection to Hope and seeing the orange-yellow light take over his hands.

"You've done this before, for him."

Takeru grimaced before nodding. "He had a nightmare, and I wanted to relieve some of the pain."

From there, the pair went silent as they delved into the cold murkiness that surrounded Ken's conscious. The thread of pink light brought Takeru closer to Hikari, in the suspended state. Next to her, he could see Tailmon, the cat examining her claws. And, just to the side of him, he could make out Angemon, the digimon seeming to fade and grow brighter than fade once more.

"At his core, kindness sits," Hikari whispered, holding her hand out to Takeru. "The spore is feeding off the aspect that he bore in the digital world."

"We'll have to fight, whoever is there, in order to free him." Tailmon looked up from where she had been walking, her gaze sliding to Takeru and Angemon. "I'm uncertain if..."

"There will be a strain on us, to do this."

Tailmon nodded at her partner. "You understand that this may end in your death?"

"Yes."

Takeru stepped forward, the pair leaving behind a trail of pink and gold footprints. It was quiet, between them, as they searched for the core. Hikari paused, pressing her hands together and focusing. A tether appeared before them, Hikari reaching out and grabbing it.

"We have to hurry, there is little time!" she called over her shoulder, already beginning to run. Takeru yelped when he felt Angemon pick him up, seeing Tailmon evolve in a flash of light. Both angels covered distance faster, Angewomon pacing Hikari. When they got too far ahead, Angemon stopped, putting Takeru down and assuring they were still on the right path.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The digimon inquired. Takeru looked up, hesitating before he nodded.

"What left is there to do?" he asked, voice soft. "I can't keep living the way I am. Too much time slips past, and then there will be nothing for me to look forward to. Doing this, I can right one wrong, at least."

The conversation fell silent when Hikari reappeared. She nodded at them, pointing. "We need to be ready, to fight whatever is there."

"What do you think will be there?" Takeru asked, taking comfort in Angemon's presence as Angewomon frowned.

"It seems like a digimon," she responded. Hikari frowned, glancing from Angemon to Angewomon.

"Can we take it in a fight?" she whispered.

"We'll have to," Takeru responded, growing comforted as Angemon evolved in a flash of light, HolyAngemon and Angewomon taking place in front of their partners. They walked out of the darkness into a desert, hearing a boy sob. Takeru turned, looking at the young man that was collapsed in the desert, the boy huddled next to him.

"Ken?"

Hikari called out, watching the boy startle. He turned, looking up at them with wide eyes. "Who are you?" he demanded, scrambling to get up from the sand. He ran the edge of his shirt over his face, meeting their looks with a defiant glare of his own.

Hikari and Takeru exchanged a glance, turning to look back at the boy. "Where's your partner, Ken?" Hikari asked, voice soft. "We're friends, here to help you. Will you let us?"

She smiled, extending a hand towards the boy as Angewomon turned away, a spray of sand causing HolyAngemon to take flight as well.

"He's still out there," Ken whispered. "He was trying to fight Millenniumon."

"Who's the other kid?" Takeru asked, his voice rougher than Hikari's. He saw Ken flinch, silently cursing himself before he tried to smile.

"Ryo; he won't wake up." The nine year old came barrelling towards Hikari, burying his face into her shirt. "Millenniumon did something-"

"Shush, we'll be able to help you now," Hikari promised, her fingers smoothing down his hair. Takeru glanced at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. The two digimon above gave out a cry before they attacked the shadow that had appeared. Takeru felt the heat of an attack blow through him and he shuddered, quickly turning and heading towards the other figure.

He knelt next to Ryo, seeing the bloody mess that had been left behind and felt his stomach lurch. He reached out, placing his fingers on Ryo's neck, surprised to still find a pulse.

"You three need to find a safe place from the battle!"  
.  
HolyAngemon's cry caused Takeru to look up, watching as his partner was batted out of the sky. He heard Ryo groan, turning his attention back to him.

"You... can't..." the boy gasped, Takeru shaking his head.

"We have to fight Millenniumon. We'll protect Ken and save you, both of you," Takeru promised, feeling the flood of hope. He knew the outcome of the fight, but this was different. They had to purge the darkness, to save their friend.

"HolyAngemon!" Takeru shouted, catching the digimon's attention long enough to smile at him. "We can do this, we can win this fight."

the digimon gave him a nod, Takeru feeling the burst of hope solidify their connection. He was both kneeling next to Ryo and flying above, watching the fight from HolyAngemon's eyes. It was a strange feeling and, suddenly, the light was all around him and he was in one place, fixed behind the mask of a digimon. All around him, he could feel the battle, the rage that Millenniumon felt as he tried to cling to the sand.

"Takeru!"

"It's so good to see you again," Takeru whispered, folding Patamon up into his arms. The small digimon wriggled, nestling against him happily.

"I missed you, Takeru."

"Seraphimon, watch out!"

Angewomon's warning gave him enough time to dodge the oncoming hand, flying backwards in the sky. He saw Millenniumon look at him in confusion, Hikari beaming from where she was comforting the child. He could hear Hikari say something, saw her let go of the child before she was running towards the fight. Another burst of light, and he could no longer see either Hikari or Angewomon, Ofanimon taking flight and the pair stared at each other before nodding.

They would purge the darkness and free Ken. It felt glorious, to be fighting alongside their digimon. It felt wonderful, to be close to them, after so long apart, even if they shared a space in their mind. As Millenniumon went down, Takeru could see the desert vanish and he knew, deep down, that it would not last.

"It is done."

It was uncertain who had spoke the words, but Takeru could feel the pain crash around him, heard Patamon crying out. It wasn't long enough, wasn't enough time-

The sound of a heart monitor going crazy, Hikari yelling and, then, blissful, glorious nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> But, you're asking yourself, there's still a question mark of chapters???
> 
> Well, yeah. Because it's not over. There's still more to come. I could leave it at this glorious ending. Leave it here and let you decide what happened. Or, I'll keep writing cause this story isn't done yet. They managed to purge the spore. But what was the cost?
> 
> (Also, I have like, the next four or five chapters written already so..... *shifty eyes*)


	30. 29. Pure Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, the darkness returns!

He felt like it was drowning him. There was nothing for miles on end. He was alone, in the vast emptiness and there was nothing he could do. The place he had fallen into was nothing. The absence of anything scared him. Sometimes, he wondered if this was all he had, from the moment he had started thinking, to the now he was standing in.

Only, he could remember there being a time where he was alive. Where there was color and laughter over nothing and silence.

The thoughts slowly pushed him to the brink, until he wasn't sure what was up or down. He was alone, that much he knew. He could remember pain. If he forced himself to wake up, there would be pain, he was sure of it.

The sound of footsteps caused him to move, searching in the darkness for anything. In the distance, he could see color, faint as it was, and he began to make his way towards it. Each step was agony, each step made him want to retreat further from the light.

But he forged on, shaking off the hands that tried to grasp him.

He was aware, now, that he had to breathe. Each breath felt like ice was being inhaled, fire was being exhaled. There was no balance and he was at a loss.

It drove him mad as he tried to get closer to the light, the teenager finally collapsing and struggling to just breathe. With the moment's rest, just a moment's rest, he could keep moving. He could keep moving and then he would be closer to the light.

When he looked up, the light was much closer. It danced before him, looking at him curiously before the blob blew a bubble at him, the light condensing and taking shape.

"Patamon?"

The word was like razors in his lungs.

"Takeru!" The child digimon seemed to bound about Takeru, pausing to stop in front of him, worry on his face. "Are you coming to join us?"

"Join... you?" he gasped, drawing his gaze up.

"Yes, me and the others! They're here, they're here! You can join us, Takeru! We can be together again!"

Takeru let his eyes go past Patamon, seeing the fire that was burning. Three figures sat close together, a pink bird nestled in the lap of one, while an orange dinosaur and a furred beast sat in front of the fire. Another person sat further away, looking at the seal creature in his lap and Takeru felt his heart beat faster.

Just beyond the fire was a white furred form that he knew, still and unmoving. And next to her, there was a green worm, who was looking up at him with curious eyes.

The adults -for they had aged in the darkness, as well- looked up when they heard Patamon speak.

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't a question of malice, but one of shock. Takeru picked up Patamon, pulling him close to his chest and seeing that the speaker was Sora. Her hair was longer than it had been, a scarf covering her neck and she gave him a pleasant smile, though there was concern.

Jou looked over then, watching the pair before he shook his head. "He's still living," he murmured, turning his attention back to Gomamon in his lap. "If he stays here much longer, he'll die."

"What if I want to die?" Takeru demanded, turning on Jou. It had been years, nine now from what he could recall, since he had seen the boy. Seeing him now, as an adult in the darkness, was like a punch to the gut.

"Why do you want to die?"

It was Taichi that had spoken up, moving to stand from where he had been sitting between Sora and-

"It should be many, many years before you join us, Takeru."

Yamato looked up then, his eyes bright in the darkness. The darkness that was creeping over him, forcing him back under. The scene in front of him faded, Patamon disappearing and leaving Takeru in the dark once more, alone and unable to breathe.


	31. 30. Acts of Courage

**September**

Daisuke let his gaze flick over the paper in silence. It was early, early enough to make him want to cry, as the final bell rang to signal the end of class. The rest of summer had passed them by in a blur, the start of senior year taking Daisuke almost by surprise. And it was hard to concentrate throughout the day.

He packed his things away, moving slowly as he heard the chairs push away from the desks, everyone else gathering up their things and chattering to each other happily. Deep down, a dark weight reigned over his heart.

He shouldered his bag, looking up when he heard the teacher, the ever present Mrs. A of the library -who had taken to teaching an English class for the year-, call out to him. He stopped, his gaze flicking around the room to see that the rest of his classmates had filed out.

"Do you have a moment, Daisuke?" she inquired, a strand of white hair having escaped the bun she had so carefully put in that morning.

"I have some time, then I have to go... I'm meeting up with my friends to get ice cream."

She nodded, keeping her gaze on him. "I heard about Mr. Ichijouji's terrible sickness. I hope that he is better, now?"

Daisuke gave a small shrug. "I guess, haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks."

The silence between them had hurt, but Daisuke didn't want to push it, not now. Not with...

"If you need anyone to speak with, you are always welcome to come here, Daisuke."

He gave her a nod, turning and gripping the strap of his bag tighter before he slung it over and headed out of the door. He thought a lot, about the day of August first. He had shut the door to the room, leaving Hikari and Takeru to whatever decision they made.

He hadn't been prepared for nurses hurtling past, dragging a crash cart with them, then taking out Takeru on a gurney, while Hikari had been forced, and unable, to answer the doctors' questions. That had also been when Ken had woken up, and Daisuke had barely gotten a glimpse before Hikari was shoved out the door and left with Daisuke.

He grimaced as he stepped out of the school building, his gaze scanning the parking lot and finding Miyako perched on the hood of his car. He waved, plastering a smile on his face as he walked over to her, Iori leaning next to her and Hikari, looking haunted, standing on the other side of the car.

"Did you already get into trouble on the first day, Daisuke?" It was an attempt, but the joke fell flat as Miyako sighed, switching tactics. "How are you doing?"

Daisuke let himself shrug, moving to open the car door. "You know, it's been a day and people are asking where Ken is. Haven't heard as many people ask about..." His gaze slid to Hikari as she opened the back passenger door, sitting on the seat and leaning against it.

"I've seen people die before, Daisuke. You don't have to dance around it," she replied. Daisuke saw Miyako and Iori give each other a puzzled and horrified look, Hikari pulling a worn object from her pocket, running her finger over the engraving. "I can tell you two the full story, over dinner tonight."

"Are you staying with Natsuko?" Miyako asked, sliding into the backseat with Hikari while Iori took the front.

"Yeah, while Takeru's in the hospital. My parents are unhappy with the situation, but as long as I call them three times a week and keep up on school, it's okay with them. Natsuko is happy enough with the company, I think." Hikari stared out the window, Daisuke starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot once the way was clear. It was hard to tell, exactly, when Hikari had started hanging out with them, though it hadn't been long.

"Do we want to stop and get ice cream?" Daisuke asked. "Or, we can stop at the store, I can pick up supplies for dinner, and then we can... go somewhere?"

"Natsuko's, if I’m going to tell the story. She'll be out in the next town over, working a late night and spending the night there with her boyfriend," Hikari suggested, tugging at the end of one glove. Daisuke nodded, turning the car the way he wanted and stopping at the store.

It was backtracking, to got to Takeru's home, but Daisuke didn't mind. The supplies for dinner were in the backseat with Hikari and Miyako, Daisuke concentrating on driving.

"Have you heard from Ken?" Hikari asked, Daisuke glancing over his shoulder to see her fiddling with the strange object once more. She put it away when she saw him looking, Daisuke returning his gaze to the road.

"No," he admitted. "Haven't even managed to get them to answer the house phone."

He pulled into the Takaishi residence, Hikari already bounding out of the car and into the house. The lights were flicked on before the other three managed to get out of the car, music playing as they shuffled through. It was clearer than Daisuke ever recalled it being, and he understood that Hikari must have been doing the cleaning.

His gaze swept the rooms before it landed on the picture of Takeru, Taichi, and Yamato, all three of them laughing. Iori and Miyako followed with the rest of the bags, Hikari settling down at the kitchen table and watching as Daisuke began to pull out the items he needed. He saw her gesture towards the other two, beckoning for them to sit.

"This is something that has already been discussed with both Daisuke and Ken. While it had no impact on you now, I think it would be best if you knew the whole situation. A little over nine years ago, my brother and six others..."

Daisuke listened to Hikari tell the story, hearing her pause in the places that Takeru would have picked up before she bulled through the story. It was several minutes as she finished, Daisuke working on the stir fry while he waited for the oven to come to temp, before anyone spoke.

"I guess I understand a lot more, now. But... how does that relate to what happened with Takeru?" Miyako asked, confusion in her voice.

"Ken went to the digital world, too. It was a year or so after them, I guess. I won't tell you the details, but something there caused him to become sick. That's around the time his family came here and we met each other. It only got worse and..." he trailed off, looking back at Hikari.

"Takeru and I still had our partners. They were with us, in spirit if not body. When we, he and I that is to say, purged Ken of the sickness, it took our partners with it. We're alone, for the first time in nine years. Completely alone."

"His dissociation, that was... this spirit, then?" Miyako asked and Daisuke frowned.

Hikari perked up at the question, confusion sliding across her gaze. "How'd you manage to work that one out?" she asked, sounding curious rather than accusing.

Miyako let out a shrug. "He told me sometime last November, when he asked me out. He asked me not to mention it, though. I didn't think much of it, at the time, but it was there. It was when he wore his hair down, right? That was the spirit."

"Yes, that would have been Angemon. Their connection was frayed, and only getting worse the longer Takeru..." Hikari grimaced, shaking her head as the phone rang. She picked it up from the cradle by the table, holding a finger up to the others. "Takaishi residence, how can I help you?"

Daisuke frowned as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Hikari's eyes seem to light up before they dimmed.

"No, I'm sorry. He's not..." she paused, shaking her head. "No, he's at the hospital, in a coma. Can't say if he'll wake up. Not enough attachment to his body. Been that way for some time, you know."

There was another, longer pause as Daisuke pulled the stir fry off the oven, Iori already grabbing plates for the table.

"Of course, I'll be seeing him tomorrow. Would you like to come? Okay, see you in the morning. Eight am, if you don't mind picking me up. I'm terribly sorry about the news. Have a good night."

Hikari hung up the phone, her gaze being drawn up as Daisuke set the stir fry on the table before turning to put the cake in the oven, setting the timer.

"Where were we?" she asked.

"We're going to eat some great food after a horrible first day back." Daisuke gestured towards the food, taking a seat and meeting Hikari's gaze from across the table. She gave him a smile, dishing up her plate. The others followed suit, Daisuke going last. "Can I ask what the phone call was about?"

Hikari frowned as she stuck food in her mouth. She chewed for a long moment, meeting Daisuke's gaze. "Mimi's coming to visit Takeru. She was trying to make it earlier, but never managed to get the chance. Now, with him in the hospital, she's putting her plans on hold. She was supposed to get married this month, but things happen. She'll be around tomorrow, to get me. It’ll be good to see her again."

"Is there anything we could do for Takeru?" Miyako asked.

Hikari shook her head and Daisuke listened as she sighed. "Probably not, I don't know. It's..."

“What do you have to say about this?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari frowned at him. "I don't know..." she began. "It's possible that we can..." She shook her head, dropping her gaze. "I don't know."

"You helped Ken, can't you do the same thing with Takeru?" Iori asked.

"I don't think so. It's something different, what's wrong with Ken and what was wrong with TK." She took another mouthful of food, Daisuke settling back in his chair.

"So, for now, we just wait?" he asked.

Hikari nodded, her gaze dropping down to her plate. "I don't know how close you were with him, but... your presence helps, thank you."

Daisuke saw Iori and Miyako exchange a glance as he settled back in his chair. "He was an oddball, that's for sure. But he fit in fine with our group. Couldn't say one way or another if you would have fit in otherwise."

Hikari smirked, her gaze flashing before she looked back down at her food. It was quiet, Miyako taking over the kitchen cleaning when it came to it. Daisuke resting his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes closed as Hikari hummed along to the music.

"How are you doing, without Tailmon around?" he asked, opening in time to see her gaze snap to him.

"It's hard, adjusting." She grimaced, looking down at her hands. "I'll think of a question and wait for her to answer, then remember that she's gone. It's an adjustment, but I'm working on it."

"If you need to talk..." Daisuke offered, Hikari nodding.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a month past. Takeru is in a coma, Ken hasn't talked to anybody. What the hell is even going on, huh?


	32. 31. Guiding Points of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Mimi shows up!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

**September**

Hikari cupped the coffee between her hands, glancing to the side as Mimi brushed hair out of her face, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel.

"How long has be been in this state?" she asked, the dyed pink hair falling in her face once more. Hikari glanced around the rental car, seeing the dark circles under Mimi's eyes and understood how she had managed to get there so soon.

"Since August first."

Mimi let out a soft curse, following the directions of the GPS on her phone. It was quiet then, Hikari reaching out and turning up the CD that was playing. She let her gaze slide back out of the window.

"What were you two doing?" she asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Saving someone else. Takeru's had... a rough go of it, I suppose. After Yamato's death."

"Yes, his mother moved him to the middle of nowhere when he needed use more than ever."

"He has friends here and they aren't a bad lot," Hikari protested.

"The kid watched-" Mimi shook her head. "I heard about Taichi. I... I meant to try and come by sooner, I wish I had."

"No, don't blame yourself," Hikari promised. "We've been busy. Turn here," she suggested, Mimi taking the turn. She stopped outside of the hospital, running a hand over her face before she brushed her hair out of her face.

"We all carry blame that we were never meant to. That's something I learned from Palmon. When Sora disappeared... I thought I could help. Look at us now." She gave Hikari a crooked smile, a softness in her eyes that made Hikari want to look away.

She didn't when Mimi reached out, resting a hand on Hikari's cheek.

"You could come live with Wallace and I, you know."

Hikari just hummed, moving to get out of the car. "I appreciate it. However, I think my parents would like me home at some point. Not..." she admitted, her gaze looking up at the hospital, "that I want to go home."

Mimi nodded, getting out of the car and following her up to the room. Hikari knocked before pushing the door open, letting Mimi in. The girl watched as Hikari shut the door behind her, walking over and taking the seat next to Takeru's bed.

Mimi scooted a chair over to Takeru's bedside, digging in her pocket before pulling out a necklace. She laced the chains through her fingers, letting the pendent dangle. The crest of Purity twirled about, Hikari looking away from the engraving as Mimi pressed it down to Takeru's chest, ignoring the clothing.

It was quiet as Mimi breathed, in and out, settling into a trance and Hikari reached out, toying with a strand of hair. They had brushed it, last time they had moved Takeru. She could see his eyes dart under the lids and she moved, close enough to press her lips to his forehead.

She settled back in the chair, letting Mimi do her work. It went on for an hour before Mimi's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, yanking herself and the crest away from Takeru's chest.

"What did you two do?" she asked, far less accusing than when Natsuko had screeched at Hikari, demanding to know what happened to her son.

Hikari let out a small sigh, pulling out the worn crest she had taken from Taichi, finding that Yamato's was tucked in her other pocket, right next to Sora's. She had found Jou's in Takeru's underwear drawer and it had made her chuckle that he had kept it.

"There was a digimon, known as Millenniumon. He had put a piece of himself, from what I could tell, in Ken Ichijouji. He had disguised it as a spore. It was feeding off of Ken's core, making him incredibly sick. Takeru had nearly severed his connection with Angemon, over the past year. It was to the point where, the only time Angemon would come out, was when Takeru was dissociating. He understood the risks that entering into such a state would... it would possibly kill him. When we entered, our partners were there and we traveled through, to the center of Ken's core and fought what remained of Millenniumon."

She paused her, grimacing as she remembered merging with Angewomon.

"We fought, merged with our digimons, as Seraphimon and Ofanimon, the ultimate forms of our partners. We were able to purge the spore. It purged Tailmon and Angemon from us, as well. That was a blindside. I was fine, but Takeru had such a tenuous connection..."

Mimi nodded as Hikari trailed off, her gaze on the boy. She reached out with her free hand, touching his cheek. "We were all so young when we went to the digital world."

They lapsed into silence once more, Mimi pulling her hand back as the nurse came in, readjusting Takeru and making sure he would be comfortable before she turned to Hikari, her gaze skirting to Mimi in curiosity.

"Old friend?" she asked with a sad smile as Mimi nodded. "He's stable, he just needs a reason to wake up, that's what I think."

Mimi and Hikari exchanged a glance, waiting until the woman left.

"His mind is swamped in darkness. Everything, from Jou's death to Yamato's..." She swallowed, unable to speak the words as she ran a hand under her eyes to wipe away the tears. "He's lost in it all. And I can't find him to even begin to reel him back."

Hikari nodded in agreement, toying with the crests in her pockets. "What would be..." She shook her head, her gaze resting on the body that had once housed her best friend. "Is there anything we can do for him, now?"

Mimi considered the question, the silence growing to the point Hikari was afraid that she wouldn't answer before she sighed and shook her head.

"It will take time for him to return to us, but... there is the possibility that he will. There is also the possibility that he will die, on his own terms. We can't push the issue. I'm sorry Hikari, I wish I could offer you more than just empty words."

Hikari shook her head, wiping away the building tears. "No, you've been a lot of help. Thank you, Mimi."

She threw her arms around the older girl, pulling her into a hug and hiding her face. Mimi returned the hug, rubbing Hikari's back.

They stayed there for another hour and a half, Hikari catching Mimi up on everything that had happened in the two years since they had last seen each other, the Christmas party prior to Taichi's disappearance. They took their conversation to the car, Mimi programming in the nearest diner.

"How's the wedding plans going?" Hikari asked.

Mimi flashed her a smile, shaking her head. "Set to marry at the beginning of December. I would like you there, if you're able to."

"Of course, just send me the information and I'll make sure that I get there, regardless. Unless..."

Mimi nodded, understanding what Hikari meant. It was comfortable for her, to be with Mimi and she enjoyed the time with her, extending a place for the night, to which Mimi accepted.


	33. 32. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about Ken, I promise.
> 
> I love the Halloween season, so have another chapter! It takes place in October!

**October**

Ken stared at the wall, feeling his joints ache. It had been that way for the last two and a half months, the aching being the only thing he could truly complain about. He rubbed his wrist, his fingers closing around it before he sighed, dropping his hands to his thighs.

It was a little after four in the morning and he was restless. He got up from his bed, walking towards the door and pausing. He could hear his parents, restless in sleep, and he just shook his head. He walked into the hallway, making sure his door didn't make a noise as he headed towards the cabinet, his fingers finding the key he knew was hidden up on top. Not truly hidden, but frustrating enough to get to, if one was in a hurry.

Glancing over his shoulder, he pulled it down, sliding the key into the lock and pulling out what he was seeking, shutting the door, replacing the key, and slipping back to his room.

He counted to ten before he locked the door, moving to sit on the bed and fiddle with the bottle he had taken. It ran through his mind several times that his parents were just trying to protect him. He had known that when they had begun to pack, just days ago, before deciding that they couldn't actually move.

He chewed on his thumbnail, a habit that he had picked up from Daisuke in the last month even though he hadn't talked to him. And his mind drifted, calling forth the image of Takeru. Takeru, standing next to the digimon, running forward to help, while Ken huddled, as a child, next to Ryo.

With a plan in mind, he fished his phone out from the sheets, setting the bottle on the bedside table. He wouldn’t need it, not yet at least.

He had seen the same ridgeness from Takeru as he saw from the angel digimon, then. He dialed a number that wasn't so familiar, holding his breath as he listened to the ringing.

It was early in the morning and he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Hello?"

He started when he did hear a voice, blinking as he frowned. "Hello, is Takeru there?" he asked.

The girl let out a long sigh. "No, he's in the hospital still... Ken?"

He frowned at the statement. "Hospital?"

He hadn't seen anyone other than his parents after he had woken up. The dull ache of the presence of the spore had disappeared, leaving him in peace for the first time in eight years.

"Yes, didn't your parents... I know Daisuke mentioned you weren't at school and haven't spoken to-" She was cut off by a yawn, Ken running a hand through his hair.

"My parents haven't really let me out of the house, for fear that I may relapse." Ken frowned. "You and Takeru, you did something, didn't you?"

There was a hum from the other end of the line before Hikari spoke again. "I think we need to talk in person. Can I come over?"

Ken let out a sigh. "I don't know if my parents will let you in, but you can try... Hikari?" he asked, voice low.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for risking your lives for me. I will do whatever I can, to help Takeru."

She laughed, tiredness plain in the sound. "I don't know if there is anything you can do. But, we'll talk more about it, later. Thank you for calling, Ken."

The line went dead after that, Ken dropping the phone onto the bed before he fell face first onto the sheets, drawing the plush of Wormmon close to his chest. He understood his parents' misgivings, about him relapsing and going into another fit of sickness.

He picked up the phone, blindly dialing the next number and holding it up to his ear. It was early, he hadn't expected anyone to answer, but maybe...

"Do you _know_ what time it is?" the voice grumbled and Ken's face lit up, though it was tinted with sadness.

"I'm well aware of what time it is, Daisuke. I seem to have become something of an insomniac these past months. I hope I did not wake you?" Ken inquired, keeping his voice low.

There was a heartbeat before Daisuke groaned. "If only because it's been so long since I talked to you that I won't be angry. What happened to you, Ken?"

"Parents thought I'd have another relapse if I went out, so I've been under a sort of house arrest until the doctors can confirm that I am completely fine." Ken rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hikari and Takeru did, it helped. I don't even feel the presence of the thing."

"So, you're completely purified? There’s nothing lingering of the spore?"

Daisuke's voice was hopeful and Ken felt his gaze tug towards the feathers that had been left, several months ago, with him on the doorstep. He realized he had nodded, rather than give Daisuke a verbal response. "I believe so."

"Think you can convince your parents to let me in to see you?" Daisuke asked and Ken hesitated before he sighed.

"I can try. I'm already trying to get Hikari here so I can talk to her..." He stood, walking over to the desk and picking up the feather, feeling the softness of the tip as he ran it over his bare arm. "Daisuke, do you remember when I told you it felt like flying? Returning to my house, in January."

Daisuke was silent, thinking over the question before there was a snap on the other end. 'Yeah, I remember that! So, I don't think I can tell you, but there's an actual answer to that."

"I don't want to pry answers out of you. I’ll have to ask them later. Speaking of, Hikari mentioned that Takeru was in the hospital...?" Ken asked, setting the feather back down. He could picture the golden-haired boy in his mind, standing next to the angel. It hurt, somewhere deep inside, to think of him and realized, with a slowness he felt ashamed to, that there was a dull ache for Takeru that he couldn't explain, the same he had felt for Daisuke, and still felt for him.

There had been dreams, when Ken was getting older that had featured Ryo. And Ryo had slowly become Daisuke, when they got older. He had never told Daisuke of the dreams, and now… He shook his head, trying to focus on what Daisuke was saying.

"Oh... I guess you weren't told. After they did whatever, Takeru collapsed and went into a coma. Hikari's been visiting just about every day. His mom has come in a couple more times, too. Don't know much about it, though. Uhm... Yeah, I can't really say much more. Oh, uhm... Iori and Miyako sort of know, as well? Not, like, the whole thing, just the bit about digimon. Hikari told them her and Takeru's story. And... a sort of short version of yours? I know that we should have asked you first, but you've been shut in and-"

"Breathe, Daisuke." Ken sat on the desk chair, glancing at his clock. It wasn't past four thirty. It was early enough that he could leave, if he wanted. His gaze drifted back to his bed, the thought of going back to sleep tempting at the moment. "How did they take it?"

Daisuke let out a small noise. "I guess they weren't that shocked by it. They, at least, accepted it. It was pretty much the same thing Hikari and Takeru told us, sans the deaths. Miyako's working on distracting her. We've done all the haunted houses and she wants to go again, next week. She’s doing a movie marathon this weekend. But, she found a corn maze that they turn into a haunted corn maze for autumn that she's dying to check out."

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Ken admitted, his gaze drifting to the window. He heard Daisuke yawn, Ken shaking his head.

“You should try and come. I miss you,” Daisuke murmured.

“I miss you, too,” he promised. They let the conversation drop into silence, Ken feeling warmed by the sound of Daisuke’s breathing.

Ken let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "I should try and get back to sleep. I'll keep in touch, though, promise."

"Hey... before you go, Ken?" Daisuke asked, sounding small and uncertain. Ken frowned at the tone, wondering when the last time had been that he had sounded that way, to Ken at least.

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"I..." he hesitated, shaking his head. "Are we... still dating?"

"Daisuke, I love you," Ken breathed, willing his voice to not stumble over the words. "I have for years and I never want to see you hurt. I am so sorry for my silence over the last two and a half months. I'm not going to let them shut me in for much longer. I promise."

"God, I missed you."

Ken frowned as he closed his eyes, wondering why, even as he knew that the words were truthful, he saw Takeru in his mind's eye, rather than Daisuke. "I've missed you, too. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Daisuke laughed, though it was broken up by a yawn. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep before school. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later," Ken promised, hanging up the call and rolling onto his back. His thoughts were tangled up, as he stared at the ceiling. He could pick at the line that was Daisuke, running clearly through the mess, but there was the thoughts of Takeru, woven through at every chance they got.

The brush of wings as Takeru hurtled him through the air.

Ken let out a groan, pulling a pillow over his face. He had been unable to sleep, because of the thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair, giving up on the prospect of sleep altogether.

***

"Good morning, mom."

Ken watched as she glanced over her shoulder, turning to smile at him. It was a much more normal time, than when his night calls had taken place. He was thankful for that, as he glanced over his shoulder. They were alone, his father having left for work before eight.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked, turning to him.

"I'm fine. I have a friend, HIkari, coming over today. Please don't chase her away. I would like to actually talk to her." Ken watched as his mother sighed, dropping her gaze to the food she had been making.

"But-" she began and Ken sighed.

"I highly doubt I'll have a relapse if I go out now, mom. It's been months. Please?" She read the hesitation in her eyes, his gaze slipping down to the floor before she nodded.

"Of course, do you know what time she'll be here around?"

Ken shook his head. "I didn't get a time from her, sorry."

"You know I just don't want you to get sick again, correct?" she said, setting the knife down. "We still don't know what was making you sick all those years ago and the doctors claimed that you would die. You were in a coma, not even three months ago. What if you were to get sick again, Ken?"

Ken walked over, taking his mother's hands in his own. "I do know and I understand, but keeping me in here is not going to keep me from getting sick. I won't get sick again, I promise. I’ll even stick to the online schooling. But, I want to be able to see my friends again."

"How do you know?" she whispered and Ken shrugged, unsure how he could tell his mother what he felt. Or how he knew. He retreated when he heard a knock on the door, going to answer it before she could change her mind. Hikari smiled at him when he answered the door, tugging at the sleeves of her jacket.

"Come in," he said, stepping to the side and letting her in. She nodded at his mother, the both of them heading into his room.

"How are you feeling?" Hikari asked as Ken shut the door. He glanced at her, walking over to the desk and picking up one of the three feathers.

"I'm as well as I can be. I feel better than I have in a long time, Hikari. You mentioned Takeru was in the hospital, when we talked last?" He turned to face her, seeing the smile crumple on her face.

"He fell into a coma, after we helped you. He's drifting from his body, I just... haven't been able to figure out what to do about it." Hikari looked down at her hands as she spoke, her shoulders weighed down. Ken reached out, touching her shoulder and shaking his head.

"We'll figure something out. I want to help you, after all the help that you've given me." His gaze settled back on the feathers at the desk, moving to pick one up. "Do you know what these belong to?"

Hikari frowned at the question, reaching out to touch the feather before she quickly withdrew, her fingers scant inches away. "Those are feathers from Angemon... Takeru mentioned that he had to take you home. You're the reason he ripped his back open."

"Ripped his back... open?" Ken repeated, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Hikari nodded, dropping her hand back to her lap. "When we merged with our partners, we found that we could take on aspects of our partners. I saw him do it once, when we were thirteen or so. Someone had attacked me and he was far enough away, though he heard my screaming. He began to ran and, seconds later, he was flying. Angemon had lent him his wings. Only, it left six bloody tears in his skin. He could have kept the wings, of course. But that would have left more questions than anyone wanted. I suppose it was a better option than Taichi showing up. He was unstable, even then."

She chewed on her lip as Ken set the feather aside, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"I knew he had done something like it, when I showed up in February, but he wouldn't give me all the details. He must really like you." She let her gaze drift back up, Ken raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, we were friends, at least I thought we were..." Ken shook his head.

Hikari gave him a small smile. "There are few things that Takeru will tell anyone about. The fact that he was willing to get you home, in whatever manner, makes it seem clear to me that he cared for you, at least as a friend."

Ken grimaced as he recalled the dream from when he had managed to sleep, the feeling of wings, and of Takeru. He shook his head to clear it, mustering up the energy to respond before he just sighed. "I want to know if there is something I can do, in order to return the help that you gave me."

Hikari hesitated as she sat back on the bed. "When we were in your head, or soul, or whatever you want to call it. We fought against Millenniumon. It was... thrilling, to be with our partners once more. And, when we fought against him, we merged with our partners. But, rather than them merging with us, we merged with them. They evolved to ultimate and we fought, from inside of them. The last remnants of the spore was Millenniumon, struggling to cling to life. He was going to kill you, in order to bring himself back."

"That's been subverted, now that the spore is gone." Ken reached his hand to the back of his neck as he spoke, shuddering as he felt the raised edges of the scar.

Hikari nodded, her gaze distant. "There has to be a way to reach Takeru..."

"What about your friends? Are they able to do something similar to what you two did for me?"

Hikari pondered the words as Ken leaned against the desk, his arms folded over his chest. It was quiet between them, Ken unwilling to disturb the silence before she shook her head.

"No, this is something different than what was plaguing you. This is..." she grimaced. "This is a lack of will to live, I would think. I do not know what we can do, if there is something we can do, in the now. I just don't know."

Ken nodded, accepting the answer. "If you think of anything," he began.

"I will let you know," Hikari promised, moving to stand. "Will you be returning to school?"

Ken shook his head. "I've started online school for the year. It keeps mother happy, as she fears of a relapse. I do plan on seeing the others soon, though."

"Miyako's doing a horror movie marathon this weekend. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you decided to crash the party."

Ken nodded, filing the information away and letting the conversation sink into something normal. He played with the feather as he spoke, HIkari's eyes drifting down to it every so often. It wasn't until after two that she left, Ken feeling revived from seeing her, though worry still chewed at the back of his mind.


	34. 33. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these _are_ sort of filler chapters, to give you an idea where everyone is at. While, there is a lot going on, the man focus of this fic was meant to be DaiKenKeru, which I am getting to. It may not seem like it, but I am getting to it. Which also tells you two things:
> 
> No one else dies.
> 
> Takeru does eventually wake up.
> 
> I only kill off _half_ the Digimon crew! Not including digimon.
> 
> Edit: That word count tho: 61,616  
> Not gonna get much writing done until I finish playing Deltarune a couple of times, just a heads up in case this project stalls.

**October**

Daisuke leaned his head back on Miyako's couch, not really taking in the movie. Behind him, Hikari was curled like a cat. SHe had gravitated towards Daisuke, out of him, Iori, and Miyako. It hadn't bothered him, hadn't really bothered him until he had gotten the call from Ken.

Now, with Takeru in the hospital and Ken still on the quiet side of things, Hikari's present bothered him. Sure, he was grateful that she and Takeru had risked their lives to save Ken. But the only person Ken had seen, been allowed to see, had been Hikari. From what Daisuke could gather, Ken hadn't even called him first when he _had_ called.

The thoughts had been twisting around in his head for the past few days. Since he had gotten the call, Wednesday morning. Since he had asked Ken the question of if they were still together. Ken had sort of answered in the positive, but beyond that, he hadn't said much. Really, he hadn't given Daisuke a yes or no, just said that he loved him.

He let out a groan, his head thudding against the couch and Hikari looked down, meeting his gaze with a quiet frown of her own. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice soft. Miyako and Iori were the ones that were intent on the movie, ignoring the other two. Daisuke was okay with that.

He met her concerned gaze, frowning and shaking his head. "I'm worried," he sighed.

"It's okay to be worried."

He picked his head back up, Miyako getting up from the other couch and glancing at the two of them. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Soda?" he asked and she nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. Daisuke frowned when he heard a knock, picking himself up and heading to the door. He glanced over his shoulder, assuring himself that Miyako was still in the kitchen before he opened the door. He felt his heart skip a beat as Ken smiled at him.

"You made it!" Daisuke threw his arms around Ken, pulling him into a hug and Ken laughed, returning the hug.

"I was going to surprise you. The doctors gave me one last check over yester and declared an official clean bill of health,” Ken explained with a smile on his face.

"That's great news!" Daisuke said, stepping back and looking Ken over. He still felt the surge of annoyance at Hikari, but it was squashed by Ken's presence. He grabbed the other's hand, dragging him into the living room. Iori raised a hand in greeting before returning his attention to the TV, Hikari shifting so she was at one end of the couch, leaving the rest open for Ken and Daisuke.

Miyako came hurrying in, tossing a can of soda onto the couch for Daisuke and throwing her arms around Ken. She dragged him into a hard hug, a grin crossing her face.

"It's so great to see you!" she laughed, letting go and resting her hands on Ken's shoulders.

Daisuke moved to sit on the couch, watching as Hikari pulled her phone out, answering the call. "Hey Mimi, what's up?"

He watched as she stepped towards the kitchen, away from the voices and Daisuke followed, his curiosity prickling. Hikari gave him a glance, leaning against the counter as one finger tapped against the countertop. "No, that wasn't something that had been suggested."

Daisuke glanced at her, grabbing a bottle of water for Ken as she sighed.

"Mimi, I appreciate, I really do, but I don't know if that's something that would work, you know? And... what if it just drives his further away?" Hikari let out a sigh as she let the other girl talk, Daisuke shutting the fridge.

He was still frustrated and annoyed at Hikari, but he could understand why she wanted to stay.

"No."

He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow and Hikari shook her head, holding up a finger. In the living room, he could hear Ken and Miyako talking, Iori greeting Ken when he got the chance.

"I'll think about it. Bye, Mimi."

She hung up the phone setting it on the counter and let out a very low, frustration filled sigh. Daisuke raised an eyebrow, Hikari glancing at him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, deciding that he couldn't be annoyed with someone who had lost several important people in her life and was on the verge of losing another one.

Hikari shook her head. "Mimi suggested trying to combine the powers of the crests to wake him up. I'm worried that forcing him to wake up with end with us killing him, rather than helping him He just... he needs to want to wake up on his own. Any more pushing, even if it's meant to help, could shove him over the edge. I'm not willing to try it." Hikari gripped the necklace around her neck as she spoke, the gesture unconscious.

"What if it could bring him back?" Daisuke asked, feeling the same coldness for Takeru that he had felt for Ken, when he had collapsed in July. The same empty feeling of facing time without him. Though he hadn't known him long, it felt strange to think he would just give up.

Hikari frowned, considering the question. "We could call something back to his body that isn't him. He has to be willing to come back, Daisuke. No other force would be able to move him and bring him back. It would be wrong."

Daisuke nodded at the words, not understanding in the slightest what she meant. "Well, if there is anything..." he began to offer.

Hikari nodded, stepping past him and back into the living room. The movie was playing again and Daisuke turned, stepping towards them with the the water bottle in hand. When he sat back down on the couch, Ken was sitting next to him, the soda sitting on the table.

"We were discussing plans for the corn maze after this. Miyako was telling me how brilliant it would be." Ken explained, leaning against Daisuke as he kept his gaze trained on the TV. Miyako glanced up when she heard her name before looking back at the TV.

"I want to leave after this movie, if everyone is okay with that. If," she amended, "everyone wants to go."

“Sure, I’ll come if Ken goes,” Daisuke promised. Hikari was curled back up at the end of the couch, her eyes distant.

“I’m up for it!” There was a cheeriness in her voice that hadn’t been there in the kitchen and Daisuke wondered what had happened to her. What she had been like before everything happened.

"I'd love to go out," Ken said, Daisuke nodding along in agreement. Miyako's gaze flashed over them, Iori looking at his phone before agreeing to go.

He wondered if she would ever be okay.

He wondered if any of them would be okay.


	35. 34. Pure Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's shed a little light on this dark situation, shall we?
> 
> It's not mentioned, but a commentor reminded me: There is a reason Sora wears the scarf. It has to do with how she died. And there is a reason the death marks aren't visible on Yamato and Taichi. It's not really mentioned, beyond the scarf. But the idea that was there was as follows:
> 
> Those that died by other means, carry the scars unto death. Sora was strangled, by an outside force. Jou was killed by an outside force. Yamato and Taichi were an inside force, so to speak. So, they don't carry visible scars. I guess. I think that's where I was going with it.
> 
> And, this is related, I am working on about three.... four? stories for NaNoWriMo, this being one of them. I'm trying to get this one wrapped up, but we'll see what happens. While the goal is still to post a chapter a day, I only have about two more in stock. So... *shrugs* We'll see!

It had gotten easier, each time Takeru passed through the darkness. He could walk without pain. He could find the others, if he focused long enough. They seemed distant when he came to them, almost seeming angry with him. And, sometimes, there was another teenager there. One that Takeru had seen...

He knew he had seen the boy before, but he couldn't tell anyone where. He knew his name. It was Ryo, who had been...

Takeru frowned as he focused on the fire and the pale warmth it would bring. He hadn't seen Patamon, not since that first visit. He couldn't tell how long he had been there. He ran a hand through his hair, seeing the fire flicker to life, just behind him.

He picked up his pace and turned, disappointed to find the clearing abandoned, except for the still Tailmon, curled up in sleep. He completed a second, slow turn, his gaze resting on the lone figure that hadn't been there before.

Yamato was leaning against the log that served as a bench, his arms over his chest. Next to him, Gabumon was poking at the fire. Takeru dropped his gaze, moving to sit across from Yamato before the man sighed, unfolding his arms.

"What are you doing here, Takeru?" he asked.

Takeru looked at the man, feeling a pit of despair open in him. It had been chaotic, the past year and he got up, crossing through the fire and throwing his arms around Yamato, drawing him into a hug. "I don't know," he whispered. "I want to..."

What did he want? He was lost, that much he knew. He could feel the darkness try to suffocate him, the first time he had been here. Now, he could walk around without being bent under the weight.

Yamato shifted, his arms wrapping around his brother before the older blond sighed, pulling away and resting his hands on Takeru's shoulders. "You have to go home."

"But-" Takeru began, Yamato's harsh glare cutting him off.

"I'm not angry with you. I was upset, but I got over it pretty quickly. Whatever happened between you and Taichi? That's between you two. I was upset and I was hurting, but I got over it. Taichi and I had talked about it that night. We were taking a break anyway. Then... he vanished and I felt alone." Yamato shifted, his grip tightening on Takeru's shoulders. "You're not alone, Takeru. You don't want to be here, not yet."

"What is this place?" Takeru asked, his gaze drifting past Yamato, to the darkness that swirled beyond. He glanced back at his brother, watching the frown that seemed to mask his face.

"You don't recognize it?" he asked.

"It's dark, I'll give it that. Darker than any night we ever spent in the digital world." Takeru glanced at his brother, watching the confusion flicker over his face, masking any other emotions he might have been able to pick out.

Yamato dropped his hands from Takeru's shoulders, meeting his brother's gaze and gesturing to the darkness around him. "The digital world, of course. I found, when I died, MetalGarurumon had dragged me here.” At the mention of his Ultimate level, Gabumon looked up before he went back to staring at the fire. “We're the silent warriors that protect the digital world, even beyond our deaths."

"That's why Jou..." Takeru whispered, his gaze darting to the empty space that Jou had claimed as his own, away from the trio. "And Ryo."

"How do you know Ryo?" Yamato asked, curious at the mention of a name they had never spoken in front of Takeru.

Takeru hesitated before he sat on the tree, folding his hands in his lap and stared into the fire. "Mom moved to some small town. I met a kid there, his name's Ken Ichijouji. Or was. I'm not sure if he died or was saved. Anyway, he went to the digital world, after us. Or... I don’t know anymore. But he was there with a friend, Ryo Akiyama. Ryo and Ken's partner were killed before Ken was thrust out of the digital world. He was infected with a part of the digimon they were fighting. Hikari and I purified... purged? I don't know what happened, honestly. We did something, fought the spore that was in Ken's body...."

Takeru stared at Yamato, realizing what he had said. "Does this mean I'm dead?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow, his gaze scanning the darkness behind Takeru. "No, but Tailmon and Patamon are here. It's possible that, upon purging this spore of Ken's, that you purged them as well. Why you're here though... Why you can't _see_ anything but darkness..."

Takeru turned, looking behind him as Yamato had before he turned back to his brother. "You aren't upset at me?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I was never upset at you. Taichi, yes. Myself, yes. You? Never." He shook his head, meeting Takeru's gaze. "You're my brother. I don't want you getting hurt." Yamato moved, pressing a hand to Takeru's shoulder and sighing.

"I don't want to leave," Takeru whispered. The words frightened him, but he felt the need to express them. Yamato raised an eyebrow, his gaze darting to the side before he settled back on his brother.

"You have your whole life ahead of you," he began.

Takeru shook his head. "I feel like I was going insane, the longer I stayed there. My bond with Angemon was shattered. We were drifting apart and I was losing so much time. It's dark here, and cold. But I feel whole."

Yamato judged his words before he shook his head, leaning in close to his brother. "You have to go home, Takeru."

"You _shot_ yourself and you're telling me that _I_ have to go home?" Takeru demanded, feeling his voice rise in pitch. It was harder, suddenly, to breathe. As if he was drowning in water.

"Yes, and that's hypocritical of me, I know. You do not belong here. You are not dead, not yet. Not in the other world."

Takeru could hear the fear that leaked through Yamato's voice.

"Is there no one you want to live for, Takeru?"

Takeru twitched at the question, his mind pulling up images of Ken, Daisuke, and Hikari. More images of faces he knew popped up and he met Yamato's gaze. "I don't..." he whispered.

Yamato sighed. "That's a choice you have to make on your own. I can't tell you to stay alive, if you don't want to be alive. I can't tell you to join us, if you haven't already. You're stuck, and there's little I can do to sway you, one way or another. But, until you make that decision, this is goodbye, Takeru."

Takeru stared at him, watching his brother vanish. The small fire faded, winking into nothing and taking away the only scene that Takeru had seen since he entered the darkness. He cried out, reaching for where Yamato had been and finding nothing.

Nothing but the darkness that was like a second skin to him.

He let himself cry then. He let himself cry in a way he hadn't in years. It felt good, to let it out in a way that no one else would hear. He was alone, truly alone.


	36. 35. Minute Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. But, look, I remembered that Hiroaki exists!
> 
> There is a lot to be resolved in three chapters. That being said, everything is not going to be resolved. But, there is going to be a sequel. I am going to try and work on other stuff for NaNoWriMo, but we'll see just how often this drags me back to it. That being said, enjoy!

**October**

"Hey, Ken."

He looked up when he heard the girl's voice, watching Hikari sit down at the table in front of him. He inclined his head, his gaze dropping back to the drink in front of him.

"How are you feeling?"

Ken gave her a shrug, his gaze darting around the cafe. They were alone, the only ones while others had rushed to work or school. Ken felt separated, had felt separated for several weeks, from people and he sighed, removing his hands from the coffee.

"Fine, I suppose. Yourself?"

“Oh, fine.”

The pair lapsed into silence, Hikari fiddling with her necklace. He caught the engraving as it twisted in her fingers, a sigh escaping his lips. Hikari raised her gaze when he sighed, a frown crossing her face. His fingers danced across the table, sounded out a pattern that he didn't know himself, not anymore. But something that he had heard a long time ago.

"Do you want to go see Takeru?" she asked.

Ken frowned, watching as Hikari looked away, her shoulders hunched. She trained her gaze onto her tea cup, watching the swirling even as she played with the necklace.

"Hikari-" he began as the girl burst into sobs in front of him, drawing the cup to her chest and curling around it. Hair covered her face, tears falling onto the table.

"He's going to leave me alone, Ken. There's so little of him left, even with using the crests, I can hardly reach him. I don't want him to die!" she cried, Ken getting up from his seat and moving to stand next to her. He reached out, resting a hand on her shoulder before he pulled her into a hug.

He stood like that, ignoring the damp spot that was growing as he stroked Hikari's hair. He could feel the eyes on him, and he struggled to put them aside. She pulled away several minutes later, rubbing at her eyes with her wrist before she accepted the napkin Ken handed her.

"I would like to go see him."

"We can," she said. Her gaze twisted upwards, watching as Ken moved to take his seat again. He took a sip of the coffee, Hikari dropping her gaze back down. "There is a lot about what we did that I don't understand..." She lifted her cup to her lips, taking a sip before setting it back down. "That is to say, I don't understand what happened, when we purified the spore. I don't know what happened Takeru, I mean."

Ken nodded, watching as Hikari began to collect herself, drawing in a breath and holding it before she let it out.

"The only thing I can think of, is this would be one of the times Angemon would be in control. Without his partner, Takeru is drifting away. I've tried a few different methods, with the crests at my disposal, to retrieve him. It could be that, since the others are... since they're no longer here, I don't have the ability to use their powers to the full extent. Even with Mimi here, there was nothing she could do."

Hikari hesitated, raising her gaze to Ken and shaking her head.

"I don't know what you seeing him would do, but I feel like there might be something you can do."

"And if there is nothing I can do?" Ken asked, reaching over and brushing hair out of Hikari's face. He remembered the fight with Millenniumon that they played a part in. The fight that still ended in Ryo's death, but with the help of the other two, Milleniumon had been banished.

"I don't know," Hikari whispered.

"You mentioned other crests. What do you mean by that?"

Hikari looked up, one hand dropping to her pocket before she pulled out four necklaces, seeming to be part of a set that matched her own. She dropped them on the table, flipping them upwards so that the engravings were shown. "Love, Sincerity, Courage, and Friendship." She pointed out the crests in turn, Ken looking them over with a frown. "We gathered them from our friends, after their passing. We felt it was something that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Of course, they are just..."

Ken reached out, touching a crest before glancing up at Hikari. "If this is something that he had done, without the use of crests, what makes you think that these would help him come back?"

"I don't," Hikari admitted, gathering up the crests and shoving them back into her pocket in frustration. "I think he wants to run away, and not deal with the consequences. He-"

She cut herself off, her gaze jerking to the door as several older teenagers walked in, heading to the register. Ken stood, taking his cup of coffee and jerking his head towards the door.

"You can explain it further to me on the way to the hospital," he suggested. Hikari moved to stand, stopping only to fetch a lid for her cup before the pair headed out. Ken turned towards his car, hitting the unlock button and getting into the driver's seat.

It was quiet, the silence seeming palpable between them as Ken drove the path to the hospital. Hikari toyed with her drink before she finished it, putting the empty cup in the holder next to her.

"You mentioned consequences?" Ken glanced to the side as he drove, Hikari meeting his gaze before she stared out the window.

"Yes." She gathered herself, sitting up straight. "Over the past... year and a half now? More than that. Anyway, Takeru has been running. Something happened, between himself and my brother. It was two days before Taichi disappeared. When he disappeared, I noticed that Takeru had grown... distant. He was less himself. That's when the split between himself and Angemon began. It wasn't until recently that I learned he and Taichi had slept together."

Ken raised an eyebrow as he listened to the story, glancing to the side to take in Hikari's appearance. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair didn't look brushed, and she was picking at the edge of her gloves.

"Then, a week later, he was back to normal. And, when I asked him what had happened, he said he didn't remember anything for the past week. Not since Taichi's disappearance. He remembers my call, but not the week after. I didn't press for information. He was intent on shutting me out, so I let him. It was weeks, then he would vanish on me. Then, he would come back. I understood, after about two months of this, who it was that was showing face when Takeru wasn't around. Tailmon helped me figure out the rest. With the news of Taichi's disappearance, it was too much for him."

"And it only grew worse when his brother died," Ken guessed.

"And Natsuko moved him here, yes." Hikari turned in her seat, Ken meeting her gaze before he turned back to the road. He flipped on his blinker, turning at the correct turn and sighing.

Ken stopped outside the hospital, parking the car and turning to meet Hikari's gaze. "He has to decide that he wants to come back."

Hikari gave a slow nod. "Yes, that is correct."

"What can we do?" Ken asked.

Hikari let out a shrug, sliding out of the car and heading inside. Ken sighed, running a hand over his face before he followed the girl. He locked the car over his shoulder, shuddering as he passed through the door. He had a long hatred of hospitals and stepping into one now made his skin crawl.

Hikari waited at the elevator, the doors held open for him. Ken joined her as she selected the next floor up. She smiled at the nurse that was with them, turning her gaze back to the doors. THey slid shut, Ken feeling his chest constrict as the elevator moved upwards, depositing them on the next floor. Hikari reached over, taking his hand and leading him to Takeru's door.

Ken paused just outside, seeing the man with his head in his hands, shoulders weighed down. Hikari let go of Ken's hand, stepping into the room and moving to sit next to the older man. She rested a hand on his shoulder, Ken folding his hands behind his back and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hiroaki?"

The man startled when Hikari spoke his name, turning to look at her. Ken tensed, seeing Hiroaki look at him before he looked at Hikari.

"He was distant since Yamato died. He stopped returning my calls. Refused to talk to me at all. I... I thought it was something I could push through, but look at him now."

Hikari tightened her grip on Hiroaki's shoulder, moving to stand. "Have you eaten recently, Hiroaki?"

The man shook his head, graying hair prominent. "What if-" he began and Hikari pressed her lips together.

"Let's go get some food, shall we? The cafeteria has good food. We can come back, after you've eaten." She led Hiroaki down the hall, her gaze darting towards Ken. Ken stepped past them, shutting the door and turning to look at Takeru. He tapped his fingers against his upper arm, looking down at Takeru.

The teenager was pale, his hair pulled up and out of the way. Ken let out a sigh, dropping into the chair that Hiroaki had vacated, his hand landing next to Takeru's. The face was close to the one that had haunted him for weeks in dreams. He reached out, touching the hand and frowning.

"I have known Daisuke since I was nine, nearly ten. I knew from the time I was twelve when I realized that I loved him, in a way that didn't make sense to me. It was a deep rooted need. It gave me solace, when I thought I was going to die. There was so much I wanted to do, but I thought I would never get to do it. Then, you come into town. You were... not what I was expecting, to be honest. I..." Ken swallowed, curling his fingers into Takeru's hand. "You and Hikari saved my life and I don't want you to throw your life away, Takeru."

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing himself alone.

"There is a lot that I want to do, a lot that I still need to understand. You gave me a new lease on life. I don't know what I can do for you, but I don't want to lose you. Not now."

He dropped his forehead to the bed, wondering if it would always be this hard for him.

"I think... I know I love Daisuke, but you're haunting my thoughts, Takeru. What am I supposed to do if you disappear?"

He looked up when he felt fingers twitch around his hand, watching Takeru. He froze as the teenager groaned, eyes seeming to flutter.

He glanced over his shoulder, startled when he heard his name. Glancing back over, he met Takeru’s open eyes, the blond looking at him quizzically.

“Ken…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That mostly gets us through this act, when we'll be onto a third and final act!


	37. 36. Pure darkness; Hopeful Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* We got it rolling, folks!

Takeru watched the flames. They were faded today, and he was alone in the darkness. Though he wasn't sure if it was a day, a night, or how long it had been since he had seen his brother. He frowned as the flames shifted from the dull gray to orange and yellows, his gaze drifting upwards as he saw a figure approach from the darkness.

Agumon waved at him, Taichi moving to sit on a log.

"Yamato told me you were still here."

Takeru frowned at the statement before he shrugged. "I guess I was waiting to see if the darkness had anything to give me."

Taichi let out a sigh, linking his hands behind his head. "Yama said something along those lines, when we were talking earlier. He told you that it was the digital world, right?"

Takeru nodded, his gaze drifting to the fire as he realized what had happened the last time he had seen Taichi. Embarrassment flooded through him and Taichi cleared his throat. Takeru jolted out of the swirling thoughts when he heard Taichi, recalling where he was.

"Yo, Takeru, you okay?"

He glanced at Taichi, running a hand over his face and shaking his head. "This is where I go, when I don't want to deal with anything," he admitted. The darkness had been welcoming, at first. That was after...

"Yeah, about that?" Taichi looked up, Takeru meeting his gaze as the teenager sighed. It was several minutes for Taichi realized that Takeru wouldn’t give him an answer and he began talking. "I want to apologize. It was never my intention to hurt you. I was an ass, and then I disappeared and I wasn't able to apologize, not until now."

"I made my choices, too." Takeru shrugged, his gaze dropping to his hands. "And I dealt with it in an unhealthy manner."

Taichi studied him, moving his hands away from his head and crossing his arms over his chest. "You could stay."

"But..." Takeru frowned. "What would happen if I were to stay?" His gaze drifted to the still form of Tailmon, who had not moved since he had found the clearing and found his way to it with increasing ease. He still wasn't sure if that was what had scared him.

"You would die." Taichi shrugged at the words. "If you were to go back, you'd be by yourself. You and Hikari severed your connections with Tailmon and Patamon, by purifying the spore out of the other kid. That's probably why you're so solid here, now. You're dying, back in the human world. Probably in a coma or something. You have to make a choice, or the digital world will choose for you. And you will not like the choice. Isn't there anyone back there that you would miss if you were to come here?"

Takeru frowned at the words, looking down at his hands. "Yamato's convinced that I have to go home. I don't know, myself. I don't know if that is something I even want to do. What is there, back at home? Mom yells at me about my grades... Dad's completely lost in his own world."

"Then don't go home. You said it yourself, what's back there for you?" Taichi stood, taking a step towards Takeru. "You could take the final step, into the darkness. Join us, be with your partners. We'll wait until the other three are here, until the fourth kid is here that Ryo mentions. Waiting takes a long time, though."

Takeru opened his mouth, glancing over Taichi's shoulder. "Ken's alive, then?"

"If this Ken had a connection to the digital world and was dead, he'd be here," Taichi confirmed. "What about Hikari?"

Takeru flinched under the name, the image of Hikari quickly coming to him before it fled under the wave of guilt. "What about her?"

"Are you willing to leave her alone like that?" Taichi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are cared for, Takeru. Regardless if your parents are acting like idiots. I want you to give me three more reasons for you wanting to die."

"Three?" Takeru repeated, blinking at Taichi. Taichi nodded, watching as Takeru frowned.

"Uhm, there's..." Takeru racked his brain, shaking his head. "I just don't want to deal with the pressures of it anymore!" he snapped, watching Taichi raise an eyebrow at the rage that was concealed in his words. Takeru yanked a hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling hard. "I'm tired. I feel like I'm lost, like I'm drifting. The only reason I would want to go back is Hikari."

He hadn't seen Taichi move, but he could feel the man loosen his grip around his hair, Taichi pulling Takeru's hands down. "There are people you want to go back for, then?" he asked, voice gentle.

"I-" Takeru cut himself off, shaking his head. It was distant, but there was a tugging somewhere and his fingers tightened around Taichi's. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"So? Be afraid! To be afraid is natural, Takeru. We don't have to go through life, pretending to be something that we aren't. Let yourself be afraid. Let yourself feel. You're seventeen, Takeru. There is nothing that you shouldn't be putting to the side. I admire your desire to die, but I admire your will to live, too. If you wanted to go, so badly, you would have done it by now. Why don't you go home? Go find someone to make love with. Be happy, even for a moment. It's okay."

Takeru felt a weight leave his chest, watching as Taichi's eyes sparkled.

"It's okay to feel, Takeru."

There was a pressure, Takeru's hand tightening in Taichi's grip. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"It's okay to be afraid," Taichi promised, enclosing Takeru into a hug. He pressed the teenager close to him, Takeru distantly taking in that he was taller than Taichi. "Go, be a teenager. Make stupid mistakes. Don't throw away your life, not like this. Please?"

"But-" Takeru began and Taichi sighed.

"We're the poster children for throwing our lives away, I know. I shouldn't be telling you to not do it, but I am going to tell you anyways. There is so much you can do with your life, Takeru. I just know it. Please, do something with it?" Taichi whispered.

Takeru shuddered, returning Taichi's hug. His fingers curled into the fabric of Taichi's shirt, tears sliding down his face before he nodded, taking a step back and forcing himself to relax. "Make stupid mistakes, right?" he asked and Taichi grinned at him.

"Get drunk, fall in love. Do all the things you're supposed to do. And know, when you've lived out your life, that we'll be here to bring you home, okay?"

Takeru nodded, reaching up and rubbing the tears from his face. When he blinked, the darkness was gone, leaving him disorientated. It was light now, true light. The first true light that he had seen in ages. The sound of a voice greeted him, the words pouring over him, confusing him.

"I think... I know I love Daisuke, but you're haunting my thoughts, Takeru. What am I supposed to do if you disappear?"

He felt the weight shift, Takeru fluttering his eyes and twitching his hand. It wasn't Taichi that was speaking, not anymore. The last time he had heard that voice had been...

"Ken...?"

Takeru forced his eyes open, meeting the quizzical gaze of Ken. He was leaning forward, his hand coming up and he drug Ken down, kissing him. He felt weak, even as Ken leaned into the kiss, before jerking backwards, eyes wide. It was a moment to scramble upwards, the teenager in question darting out of the room while calling for someone and Takeru struggled to realize what he had done.

***

**November**

Takeru stared at the house that felt foreign to him, feeling Hikari hover around him while Natsuko walked into the house. It had taken him almost a full month to return to his prior state of health. There had been two near scares, and Takeru had seen more of his father in that four weeks than he had in the past year.

"Something the matter?"

His gaze drifted to Hikari, darting towards his mother before he shrugged. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk, not a serious talk and Takeru was tired.

"We need to talk?" he asked, his mouth pulling into a frown. It felt strange to ask her, but she just smiled at him and nodded. Natsuko turned, ending the phone call and letting her gaze settle on Takeru.

"I'm going to pick up dinner. Would you like anything special?" she asked, stepping past the two teenagers that were loitering in her front hallway.

"Surprise me," Takeru suggested, offering her a tired smile. She gave him a look before nodding, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. Takeru turned his attention to Hikari, sitting down at the dining room table with a frustrated sigh.

Hikari sat down next to him, her gaze flicking to the door before she turned her full attention to him. "The others have been asking how you're doing."

“Have you told them anything?”

Hikari shook her head. ‘There’s only so much that I can put off, however. I know they’re worried for you, Takeru. You have to let them in sometime. You know that, right?”

Takeru nodded, dropping his head to his hands. "Hey, Hikari?"

She looked up at him, a frown crossing her features. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry."

Her frown deepened and she looked at him. "For what?" she asked, tilting her head.

Takeru hesitated, staring at her. "I almost didn't come back. I was invited to stay. And, I had considered staying. I didn't want to come back. We've lost so much already... But, you would have lost more if I didn't come back. I would have broken a promise to be there for you, if I had stayed away."

"You never promised to stay with me." HIkari chewed on her lip, letting out a sigh. "What do you want to call what we did for Ken?" she asked.

Takeru frowned, offering Hikari a puzzling expression and she shrugged.

"I've been calling it either purging or purifying, but I don't know which one fits better," she explained.

"Purging."

Hikari nodded, looking up at him. "Okay, after we purged Ken of the dark spore, it purged our partners from us as well. That's why you fell into the coma, correct?"

Takeru nodded, fidgeting as he watched Hikari nod along in agreement. "Without Angemon there, I didn't have anyone to control the body, so to speak. I was left to wander in the same darkness that I always had. It took some convincing, but I did manage to come back."

"How will that affect your health?" Hikari inquired and Takeru shrugged.

"There shouldn't be any lingering side effects. It's not like I had..." he hesitated, shaking his head as he sat back in his chair. "I'm not going to die, not now."

"Are you certain?"

Takeru met her gaze, seeing the sadness that was reflected there before he nodded. "I am certain."

"What are you going to do about Ken and Daisuke, then?"

"Do about it?" Takeru asked, blinking at her and Hikari sighed.

She shifted in her seat, her gaze traveling to the kitchen counter. "I don't want to get involved in your personal life, Takeru. But, is there something there?"

Takeru considered the question, a frown crossing his features as Hikari waited for an answer. The silence grew stronger, Takeru crossing his arms over his chest. "If there was something there, I wouldn't do anything about it," he settled on.

Hikari let out a sigh. "There's something there, for sure."

"How do you know?"

Hikari let her gaze settle over Takeru's shoulder. "There's a price to pay for every time we do something like that. It sent our partners back to rest and... I may have..." she hesitated, Takeru raising an eyebrow and she groaned, running a hand over her face. "This is such an invasion of privacy. I somehow managed to share Ken's dreams."

"Okay?"

Takeru stayed still as Hikari stared at him, a slow realization creeping across his face.

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"Uhm..."

"I'm not saying I'm not happy to have come or anything, but... I really wish there were side effects that were less..." Hikari groaned, running a hand over her face. "I've been sleeping when he hasn't been asleep. That seems to help. It got worse after you woke up, by the way. What happened?"

"Hikari?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't take any more of whatever fantasies Ken has running around in his mind? Go, talk to him or... something."

"Have you told him?"

There was a pause, Hikari dropping her head to her arms and letting out a muffled no. Takeru waited, Hikari finally looking up at him.

"We entered his mind, Takeru. There are going to be consequences that we must deal with. I'm going to be very surprised if there isn't some latent connection between you and him. When it pops up, let me know, kay?" she said, picking her head back up to meet Takeru’s gaze.

"What should I be looking for? And I kissed him, when I woke up. I don't know what I was thinking." Takeru leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't you think we should, I don't know... tell him?"

Hikari opened her mouth before shutting it, letting her gaze drift to the side. "Probably, but I don't know how. And I guess that explains why they got worse."

It was quiet, Hikari staring down at the table until Takeru sat up, biting back a frustrated groan.

"What else did we need to talk about?"

She paused, shaking her head and getting up. "Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, promise." She headed to the door and Natsuko opened it, helping her carry in what she had brought back. Takeru felt at a loss as Natsuko set the food down, resting her gaze on Takeru and smiling.

"Hiroaki is going to be joining us."

He nodded, sitting back in his chair and considering the choices before him.


	38. 37. Acts of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's this. Not going any way that I would have thought. I don't know what's going on with this story anymore.

**October**

Daisuke sat up as he heard a knock on the door, glancing over the edge of the couch. Jun glanced at him from the table, eyeing him before getting up and walking to the door.

It was a rainy afternoon on a Sunday, Daisuke enjoying a rare break from one of Miyako's attempts of taking them to some sort of maze or haunted house. He looked up once more when he heard Jun answer the door, his gaze darting to Ken. It was a split second before he was standing, Jun's response muffled as Ken stepped inside, nodding along in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'm headed out. You two stay out of trouble, okay?" Jun called, grabbing her car keys as Daisuke rolled his eyes, turning to Ken.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping closer and pulling Ken into a hug. He felt Ken tense, Daisuke's smile fading just a fraction as he released Ken.

"Something the matter?" he asked, heading back to the couch and turning the TV off. He saw Ken fidget, the teenager letting out a small shrug.

"I don't know," Ken admitted.

Daisuke frowned at that, confusion crossing his face. Ken gestured towards Daisuke's room, still standing. "I..."

Daisuke took the hesitation, turning to head to his room instead. He knew that pressing Ken to talk was always a bad idea and so he would let him find the words at his own rate.

Ken sat on Daisuke's bed, watching as he shut the door before turning towards him and snagging the chair he had off to the side. "What's up?" he asked.

"Takeru woke up, two days ago."

Daisuke nodded, recalling the brief text that Hikari had sent. "Something the matter?"

He watched as Ken fidgeted, threading his fingers around the edge of his sleeve and rolling the fabric between his fingers.

"Ken?"

"I kissed him."

The words were blurted out, Ken's gaze darting from his hands to Daisuke's face as he took in the words. He felt several emotions run through him at the same time, the smile faltering on his face just a fraction as he nodded. "Okay."

"I..." Ken looked down at his hands, hair falling in front of his eyes. Daisuke moved closer, reaching out and touching Ken's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered.

Ken jerked his gaze up, meeting Daisuke's and shaking his head. "I don't think... I need time to sort out my thoughts, Daisuke. I'm so sorry."

"Oh."

It was quiet between them, Daisuke raising his gaze and meeting Ken's. There was fear there, concern, hurt, and... worry.

"Could we take a break?"

Daisuke nodded, forcing himself to smile at Ken. It would be okay, really. He got up from the chair, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You went through a lot, and taking a break may be the best thing for both of us. You can sort out your thoughts and..." he trailed off, watching as Ken nodded, getting up from the bed.

"I really am sorry, Daisuke." He walked past him, pausing to rest a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "And I love you, I just... need time."

"No, I get it!" Daisuke pulled Ken into a hug, breaking contact after a few seconds, though it felt too short to Daisuke. Ken gave him a smile, Daisuke walking him out of the house. He watched as Ken headed to his car before shutting the door and letting out a ground out and frustrated cry, heading back to his bed and collapsing on top of it.

***

**November**

Daisuke lifted his hand to the door, glancing back at his phone. The message hadn't made much sense, not from what he could tell. It was late, on a Saturday, and the message had shone much light on the situation. His gaze drifted away from the door to his phone in his other hand.

Takeru: _could you come over?_  
Takeru: _i just need to talk_  
Takeru: _im sorry about the vague messages_

It had been sent nearly an hour ago and it was almost midnight now. Daisuke let out a sigh, dropping his hand and letting it lay flat against the doorframe. He let his head rest against it before he shoved himself upright, bringing his hand up to the door and knocking. It was several minutes before the door was opened, Takeru looking down at Daisuke before he stepped to the side.

"So, what was the messages about?" Daisuke asked, glancing to the side as Takeru shut the door. His hair was up, out of his face, and Hikari was lounging on the couch, flipping through tv channels.

Takeru shifted, moving to sit at the kitchen table. "I just..." he hesitated, tugging at a strand of hair that had fallen over his shoulder. "Daisuke, I want to apologize for my behavior."

"Your... behavior?" Daisuke frowned, confusion flicking across his face as Takeru nodded. "What behavior is that?" he asked and Takeru frowned.

"He didn't..." Takeru frowned, running a hand over his face as the TV was put on mute, Hikari looking over the edge of the couch. Daisuke raised an eyebrow, his confusion only growing.

"I haven't seen you since... June, really. A lot of stuff has gone on, Takeru. I'm growing concerned for you, the longer we sit here. Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, closing the distance between himself and Takeru. "I guess, I'm at a loss as to what's happening?"

The break up with Ken still weighed on him, having only talked to him last week.

"The kiss with Ken," Takeru said, picking his head up from studying his hands. "I shouldn't have..." he paused, grimacing. "I wanted to apologize."

Daisuke nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, Ken told me. We're actually taking a break right now. So, what else did you want to tell me? It seemed like here would be more than just... that."

Takeru's eyes seem to widen before he dropped his once more. "I wanted to thank you for being a good friend. And to tell you that I'd be spending the rest of the school year with my father..."

Daisuke's gaze skittered to Hikari as she slunk down on the couch.

"I see."

Takeru's gaze shifted, the teenager taking a step towards him. "Daisuke?"

He glanced up, meeting his gaze. "Yes?"

"Could I kiss you?"

The question caught Daisuke off guard and he raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me?" he asked. Takeru nodded, giving a half hearted shrug.

"I guess..." he paused, looking back at Daisuke before looking down again, shifting from foot to foot. "I like you. I like you and Ken both. There's a lot of conflict of feelings and interest. There's a lot of things that I need to put together, and I just..."

"Sure," Daisuke said, surprised as Takeru stepped forward, resting a hand on Daisuke's cheek. He looked up, meeting Takeru's gaze. "Is this goodbye?"

Takeru let out a hum, considering the question.

"No, not a goodbye," he decided. "We'll see each other again."

He leaned down, Daisuke blinking in surprise as Takeru kissed him. It was short, Takeru quickly stepping backwards and dropping his hand. Daisuke watched him, confusion flooding over him.

The last year had left him in a state of confusion, and it had only grown stronger as he walked out of Takeru's home and got into his car. It felt strange, to be leaving. Strange, to know that it wasn't a true goodbye. He felt confused, as confused as the day he could have sworn he had first seen Takeru, but his teammates had just laughed, saying he was seeing things.

But, it wasn't a goodbye.

He had to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......
> 
> *whispers* there is gonna be a sequel?


End file.
